A Pesar de un Clavo
by Pausa07
Summary: [Traducción autorizada] La misión de rescate falla y los estudiantes de 1-A son encontrados y acorralados. All for One decide hacer una demostración con Izuku y usa un Quirk desconocido sobre él mientras el mundo observa. Izuku despierta con un chico rubio dolorosamente solitario y alegre que se ofrece a ayudar.
1. Capítulo 1

**In Spite of a Nail**

Nada es mío, sólo la traducción de la historia.

La historia corresponde a "**Hayato (TheLennyBunny**)" en AO3.

Si les gusta la historia, dejen un comentario y no duden en darle un kudo a la historia original (el link está en mi perfil)! Tengo el permiso y debo decir que es un amor de persona! Fue súper amable al dejarme traducir y brindarme apoyo.

Es la primera vez que hago esto! Espero que les guste! La lectura trae muchas sorpresas y es genial. Si tengo algún error (algo mal traducido, frases sinsentido, faltas de ortografía, etc.), las críticas son bien recibidas.

De antemano, gracias por leer!

**Capítulo 1**

Izuku se agachó, rayos verdes corrían por sus extremidades mientras trataba de no temblar. Habían fallado, los villanos los habían visto y ahora estaban luchando por sus vidas. Kirishima estaba con Bakugou, luchando contra Toga y un hombre en un traje de cuerpo completo, mientras que Iida y Yaoyorozu trataban de evitar los portales de deformación de Kurogiri. Estaba resultando ser una batalla perdida, e Izuku pudo ver que Iida se estaba acercando a su límite. El mismo chico de peli-verde estaba espalda a espalda con Todoroki, con un ojo pegado en la batalla entre All for one y All Might y el otro en Shigaraki.

—Ustedes mocosos de mierda no mantienen sus narices fuera de las cosas- sólo _quieren _morir, ¿no es así- —Izuku saltó hacia atrás mientras arremetía, Todoroki enviaba una llamarada para mantenerlo a distancia.

—Acéptalo, All Might. Las cosas han cambiado, — podía escuchar a All for One decir, burlándose—. Y no estarás más. ¿Por qué no descansas por una vez en tu vida, dejando la antorcha? Tu muerte será más suave. — All Might rugió algo a cambio, pero Izuku no pudo escuchar la respuesta, porque todos estaban congelados, sed de sangre llenó el aire como un miasma y encerrando a todos en un miedo primario_ nononononono no dejaré que me atrape tengo que correr tengo que esconderme oh dios__-_

—Qué tal una demostración, entonces; el mundo sabrá pronto que su Símbolo de la Paz ha muerto. ¿Por qué no remachar el clavo?— Él está caminando, lentamente, dejando atrás a All Might, y no debe ser sed de sangre, debe ser un Quirk, porque el hombre rubio gira con él, apretando los dientes y cada músculo tenso mientras intenta moverse, estática y distorsiones crepitando en torno a él. —Tu sucesor es Midoriya Izuku, ¿sí? ¿Por qué no mostrar cuán desesperanzado está el estudiante, al igual que su maestro?—

El miedo desnudo en el rostro de All Might hace que el corazón de Izuku dé un vuelco.

El villano tiene una mano extendida, él está llegando hacia Izuku. —Lo siento, mi chico, esto no es tu culpa. Pero negocios son negocios. Ustedes héroes necesitan aprender una lección. —Izuku se estremece cuando la mano se sitúa en su cabello, puede escuchar a sus amigos vociferando y gritando y la distorsión alrededor de All Might está empeorando, algo está mal mal _mal _el aire se está desgarrando y luego hay una sensación de succión, como si todo él estuviera siendo arrastrado a través de un espacio pequeño, articulaciones crujiendo y dolor en_ todas partes_

Y

_Él está cayendo._

* * *

Todo está borroso, y hay una voz hablando por encima. Algo toca su rostro y él abre los ojos sólo un toque. Hay azul y amarillo, figuras borrosas moviéndose en su visión.

Sus ojos se cierran de nuevo. La obscuridad lo toma de nuevo.

* * *

La próxima vez que vuelve a abrir los ojos, todo está más claro y no está desorientado. Izuku se sentó lentamente, tomando en cuenta su condición y su… ¿jaula? ¿Habitación de hospital no convencional?... ¿Una de las casas de sus amigos?

Él no está herido. Todo está adolorido, pero más en el sentido "post-entrenamiento" que en el sentido "golpeado hasta ser hospitalizado". La habitación en la que está se encuentra poco llena, poco más allá de un armario y el futón donde está acostado. Hay un despertador en la esquina y algunos conejos de felpa cerca, pero el resto de la habitación es espartana. La única puerta en el cuarto está abierta de par en par, y él se levantó y se acercó vacilantemente.

Lleva a una sala de estar. Tan espartana como el dormitorio (¿?), con un sofá sucio y una televisión que parece sacada de un viejo espectáculo de a principios-de-siglo. Puede escuchar ruidos a su derecha, y mira por la esquina con los músculos tensos.

Hay alguien alto, probablemente sólo un poco por encima de Iida. Está… lavando platos. ¿Qué? Debe haber hecho algo de ruido, porque hace una pausa, mirando hacia atrás antes que puede ocultarse.

— ¡Oh! ¡Estás despierto! Eso es bueno. — El chico le sonríe, alivio brillando a través. —Estaba comenzando a preocuparme, hombre, eras como un cadáver.

— ¿Qué?— Él. ¿Qué?

_—_Te encontré en la calle, sólo estabas acostado ahí- tenías una tonelada de moretones y cortes, también. Creo que en su mayoría se han curado, no he revisado más de lo que pude ver. — Él señaló con la cabeza a los brazos de Izuku, y el adolescente bajó la mirada, girándolos de un lado a otro.

Los moretones que debe tener, _debe haber _conseguido durante la pelea estaban enfermizamente marrones-amarillentos como si tuvieran días ahí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

—Alrededor de un día y medio. — Alto y Rubio le envió una mirada preocupada, finalmente acercándose. — ¿Estás bien? Bueno, no, quiero decir- No te ves muy bien. ¿Necesitas sentarte?— Izuku asintió aturdidamente y se dejó llevar al sofá. Una mano se mantuvo en su espalda, frotando pequeños círculos en ella.

— ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a All Might?— Preguntó con algo de desesperación, porque si había estado fuera un día y medio, ¿qué les había pasado a los otros? ¿Estaban bien? ¿Capturaron a los villanos? ¿All for One había escapa-

— ¿Eso es un héroe?— Su compañero ladeó la cabeza, cortando los murmullos de Izuku. —Nunca he oído hablar de él. ¿Te estaba ayudando?—

Izuku lo miró. Dejó que sus ojos viajaran alrededor de la habitación. Tecnología y decoración anticuadas, pequeñas señales de innovación hechas con Quirks-pero aparentemente arreglos modernos, implicando que todavía estaban en un área metropolitana. El conocimiento de All Might sería común en áreas urbanas.

—… Él era uno de mis amigos. Le gusta ir con eso, ya que quiere ser un héroe, —Finalmente respondió. La mentira fue forzada en su lengua, pero. ¿Qué está pasando?— ¿Dónde estamos? Um. Zona. Quiero decir. Todavía estamos en Musutafu, ¿verdad?— El otro asintió lentamente, expresando preocupación profundizándose.

—Estamos justo al lado del distrito de Kamino. Te encontré a la mitad de mi camino a casa.

Izuku tragó en saliva— ¿Y y-yo era el único ahí? ¿No hubo, no había destrucción o algo?— Rubio negó con la cabeza.

No hay signos de batalla, tecnología obsoleta, All Might faltando. All for One usando un Quirk en él justo antes de que despertara aquí. Él no tiene idea de lo que está pasando, y las posibilidades en las que está pensando no son buenas. Las posibilidades que está pensando son teóricamente imposibles y en gran medida Jodidamente Angustiantes.

—… ¿Podrías decirme la fecha?—

— ¡Oh! Uh, claro. Es el trece de Agosto. 1996, si tú. Necesitas eso también. No estás tan herido, correcto, creo que no sentí protuberancias en tu cabeza– —

Izuku lo miró. Parpadeando. Se encorvó y con calma puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas

—Mierda, ¿estás bien– wow, no sabía que los humanos podíamos hacer ese ruido, por favor detente, estás _preocupándome más_–—

* * *

—Así que, um, me olvidé de preguntar cuál era tu nombre.— Rubio dijo, una vez que Izuku finalmente se arrastró fuera de su ataque de pánico y ya no estaba haciendo ruidos como gato moribundo. Izuku entró en pánico por un momento, porque no podía dar su nombre real, quién sabía lo que estaba sucediendo esto podría ser una alucinación o _la cosa real_ y no podría arriesgarlo–

—Midoriya, — Espetó, —M-Midoriya Isamu. ¿E-Encantado de conocerte–? —Eso. Eso estuvo suficientemente cerca cierto, él podría responder a eso, correcto sí bien. Su salvador sonríe brillantemente, arrugando sus ojos.

— ¡Un gusto en conocerte! Mi nombre es Yagi Toshinori. — Echó un vistazo atrás a la pequeña cocina, el fregadero seguía corriendo. — ¿Quieres algo para comer?

Yagi–san tenía mucha comida para llevar. No era muy diferente de la comida que Izuku conocía, que era a la vez aliviante e inductor a la histeria, porque crees que habría una diferencia, no existiría, con la _diferencia de tiempo _pero no, la comida pseudo-China seguía grasosa como siempre.

—Entonces, ¿tienes alguien a quien puedas llamar? Tengo un teléfono que puedes usar. —Es una pregunta en medio de un largo muro de divagaciones sobre varias cosas, desde héroes hasta lo mucho que el adolescente odia el álgebra. Izuku mordió su rollo de huevo, contemplando la pregunta. Él… No lo tenía, por su puesto, todos los que conoce se han ido, no están vivos en éste punto. Pero él no puede exactamente sólo decir que no, eso sería pedir hacer preguntas. Tal vez podría preguntarle a Yagi-san por la tarifa del metro y… ¿averiguar algunas cosas?

(Pasear por sus viejos refugios e intentar aclimatarse al frío hecho que estaba completamente solo, ahora, quiere decir.)

Yagi-san pareció marchitarse un poco cuando le preguntó, pero encontró un yen con bastante facilidad, dejándolo a un lado cuando terminó la comida.

— ¿Vives al final del camino Kokuyo? No creo haber estado allí mucho, más allá de ir a la playa, —Comentó, platos tintineando todo el tiempo. Izuku tarareo sin comprometerse. — ¿A qué escuela vas?—

—Oh, probablemente no has oído hablar de esa, es bastante pequeña, —Izuku dijo vagamente. Tragó lo último de comida, levantándose rápidamente. —Bueno, creo que estoy listo para irme ¡muchas gracias por la ayuda y la comida!—

—Ah– ¡espera! ¿Por qué– por qué no te encamino hasta la estación?— Yagi-san sonrió débilmente mirando por encima de él. —Me sentiría mejor si supiera que llegaste a salvo, después de todo esto.— Izuku titubeó, no queriendo molestar al otro adolescente más o posiblemente quedar más lejos, pero. Por lo que sabía, la estación de metro no estaba en el mismo lugar y podía perderse irremediablemente.

Mmmmm.

—De acuerdo. Gracias por la ayuda.

* * *

Su departamento, el único que Izuku y su madre habían vivido desde que tenía dos años, está completamente perdido. En su lugar hay un almacén, deteriorado y que aloja una tienda de conveniencia y un proveedor de cigarrillos. La playa que pasó limpiando durante el verano sólo está un poco abarrotada, la gente camina y juega en la arena entre los deshechos. La casa de Kacchan todavía está ahí, pero tiene otra familia.

Su vieja escuela secundaria está más limpia, más brillante de lo que era. Las paredes no tienen pintura descascarada. Yuuei, cuando piensa revisarla, es _más pequeña_, más delimitada y con arreglos menos llamativos sobrepasando las paredes.

Izuku pasa la noche bajo un toldo apenas dormitando y saltando a cada ruido.

Él regresa al distrito de Kamino con un poco más que ver, tambaleándose y tratando de mantener sus emociones a raya. Lleva mucho tiempo encontrar donde había estado el almacén, edificios cambiaron y su propia falta de familiaridad con el área le obstaculiza. El almacén está realmente ahí, cuando encuentra la calle correcta.

Pero está intacto. No hay vidrios rotos, paredes destrozadas, escombros que ponen en peligro a la gente y derraman sangre. Las ventanas muestran que el equipamiento normal se está agotando, los trabajadores dispersos están vigilando. Se va rápidamente, pasando dos calles antes de sentarse y enterrar su cabeza entre sus manos.

Él está en el pasado. Él no puede negarlo ahora. Su familia se ha ido, cualquier señal de destrucción se ha ido, los edificios han sido reemplazados como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Todo está reducido, la mayoría de los autos todavía arrojan contaminantes y televisores voluminosos y largos en escaparates y poco en el medio de los productos Quirk y todo _se ha ido_. Las noticias continúan sobre el surgimiento de una pandilla de villanos que ha estado causando problemas y como la delincuencia está aumentando de una forma que no ha sido así desde que era un niño. No hay nadie a quien recurrir, porque ni si quiera _existe_ en este momento. Midoriya Izuku ni si quiera es un concepto en la mente de sus padres justo ahora. Su– su madre no puede ser mayor a _dos_ años justo ahora.

En algún momento, comienza a llover, y él deja que sus ojos se cierren en resignación mientras agua se derrama sobre su cabeza. Él está indefenso. Justo como All for One quería.

— ¿Midoriya-san?— Una sombra lo cubre y la lluvia se detiene, repiqueteando sobre algo más. Izuku abre sus ojos, parpadeando para alejar el agua. Yagi-san está de pie junto a él, una bolsa colgando de su hombro. _Él está volviendo a casa de la escuela,_ Izuku se da cuenta. —… Estás aquí otra vez.

—Todo se ha ido, —Susurró. Él se estremeció, apretando los dientes y luchando contra las gana de sollozar. —Yo no– Yo no sé qué hacer.

Yagi-san miró hacia el cielo, dudando, antes de decidirse por algo. —Podrías venir a casa conmigo. — Izuku lo miró de reojo y el adolescente de apresuró a continuar, tropezando con sus palabras. —Es– tú necesitas ayuda, obviamente, y tengo el espacio, no es como si estuvieras entrometiéndote– ¿y pareces lo suficientemente bueno? No es como si tuviera algo que valiera la pena robar–— Tosió en una mano, el rosa espolvoreó las mejillas. La lluvia goteaba sobre su hombro e hizo una mueca. —Es sólo una oferta, no necesitas incluirme en eso. Sé que sólo soy un extraño cualquiera.

Izuku no debería confiar en nadie en este momento, tan en desventaja como está y tan poco como sabe sobre algo más allá de la historia básica y los héroes profesionales. Por lo que él sabe, All for One eligió esto específicamente para matarlo de la peor manera posible. Yagi-san podría ser más cruel de lo que parece y atraerlo a una trampa. Pero. Él sólo ha sido servicial, hasta el momento y alguien que llega tan lejos como para cuidar a un completo desconocido cuando está lesionado probablemente no sea una mala noticia. Y, él conoce la mirada del adolescente. Sabe que tiende a hacerla cada vez que invita a Ochako o Iida a algún lado, o interactúa con uno de sus compañeros de clase. La resignada expectativa de ser rechazado y dejado solo nuevamente.

Es una rama de olivo en un huracán. Necesitará toda la ayuda que pueda encontrar, incluso si quiere pensar en llegar a casa. La expresión de euforia en la cara de Yagi-san cuando él accede ayuda a aligerar su estado de ánimo, también, entonces. Ahí está eso.

Caminan de regreso al apartamento bajo la lluvia, hablando de lo que sea suficientemente vago como para que Izuku pueda contribuir. Yagi-san no pregunta sobre su familia o su escuela una sola vez y está patéticamente agradecido.

.

.

.

_Notas!_

Portales de deformación = Warp portals. Se entiende más como "teletransportación" (que es lo que dicen en la serie), pero en realidad es "deformación del espacio".

Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_El sueño es menos que eso y más un recuerdo, una de las muchas noches que Izuku había entrenado con All Might reproduciéndose como una película en su mente._

_Se había detenido, jadeando e inclinándose sobre sus rodillas porque las lavadoras eran __**difíciles**__ de mover, musculatura o no, y había visto al héroe profesional mirándole fijamente. Había un coctel inidentificable en su mirada, pena y algo más, que lo hizo detenerse y vacilar, preocupado de haber hecho algo._

— _¿All Might? ¿Algo está mal?— El héroe se libró de su ensoñación, tosiendo en su mano. Afortunadamente, no progresó en escupir sangre._

— _¿Tienes… algún héroe profesional en tu familia, mi chico?— Izuku ladeó su cabeza._

—_No. Bueno– allí estaba mi bisabuelo, pero él era menos que un héroe y más, uh. Un desobediente constante de las leyes. Solía usar su Quirk mientras trabajaba en la fuerza policial, cuando comenzaron a aparecer en la población. —All Might, en todo caso, desinflado por su respuesta, pasó una mano por su cabello._

—_Ya veo. No– ¿tías o tíos?— Izuku negó con la cabeza._

—_Ninguno. Mis dos padres eran hijos únicos. ¿Por qué?_

—… _No hay razón mi chico, simplemente tenía curiosidad. Pareces tan dedicado, pensé que tu familia podía desempeñar algún papel. ¿Por qué no intentas mover esa lavadora otra vez?_

* * *

Se detienen en una tienda antes de volver, agarrando artículos de tocador y cosas por el estilo. La empleada es una mujer de mediana edad con colores brillantes que no les habla, pero sonríe indulgentemente mientras Izuku juguetea con las bolsas. Siente que se sonroja y trata de vencer la frustración que sigue sus pasos.

El apartamento es el mismo de hace dos días, cuando llegan.

—Ta-dá. Bienvenido de vuelta. —Yagi-san gesticula con su brazo incómodamente, dejando su bolsa. —Uh, no hay mucho obviamente, pero es mi hogar. Uhh. ¿Ya comiste?

—Lo preguntas mucho, ¿eh?

— ¡La comida es importante!—Se defendió Yagi, dirigiéndose a su refrigerador. —Es combustible para el cuerpo. Por todo lo que tú sabes, puedes terminar con sólo jugo y galletas para comer mañana, por lo que siempre necesitas comer cuando puedas. —Eso… sonaba desagradable. Y como si viniera de la experiencia. Izuku tomó la caja de comida para llevar con poca queja, incluso si que siguiera siendo la única cosa de la nevera era preocupante. Comieron en silencio, reflexionando sobre sus propios pensamientos en el silencio. Toshinori entró en pánico ligeramente y se preguntó a sí mismo en qué acababa de meterse, mientras que Izuku contemplaba lo que sucedería a partir de allí.

—No tengo idea de que hacer ahora. —Yagi-san lo miró sin comprender, con los fideos a medio camino de su boca. —Literalmente todo lo que tengo es la ropa en mi espalda. — La cara del rubio adquirió algo de comprensión, aunque estaba tintada de ansiedad.

—Eso no es bueno. —Sí, gracias, Yagi-san. —Uhhhh, ¿podríamos ir a una tienda de segunda mano y conseguirte algunas cosas?

—Eso es… sí, no hay muchas otras opciones. Tendré que devolverte el dinero más tarde, sin embargo. —Izuku hizo una mueca ante la idea de cuánto tardaría _eso_. Le debería al otro por años. Debe haber dicho eso en voz alta, porque Yagi hizo un ruido de descontento, dejando su recipiente.

—Quiero decir, no tienes que tener prisa por. Me acabas de decir que no tienes nada, justo ahora, no voy a perseguirte como cobrador de deudas. Y no es como si no tuviera suficiente para prestarte, ahora mismo.

—Y tú estás… bien con esto, —dijo Izuku lentamente, —Ayudando tanto a un completo extraño.

— ¡Todos merecen ayuda! No importa quién o qué son. No conocerlos no cambia eso. —Yagi-san negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. —E– Es agradable, poder marcar a diferencia para alguien. Sé que ir con las autoridades no sería demasiado, con lo atados que están hoy en día, así que no es como si lo obtuvieras en otro lugar.

Izuku lo dejó caer, porque _tenía_ razón. En el mejor de los casos, lo dejarían en un hogar de acogida y lo olvidarían. En el peor de los casos, se darían cuenta que él no existía y lo mantendrían para interrogarlo, y entonces estaría jodido.

Picó su comida, ya no tenía hambre. —Bueno. Entonces. Supongo que tomaré el sofá, ¿hasta que podamos conseguir otro futón?—

Lo que siguió fue un ruidoso debate sobre que era más cortés cuando se alojaba a un invitado y el acuerdo tácito de que quien llegara primero al sofá por la noche sería quien lo reclamara.

Eso aligeró el humor, al menos.

* * *

Yagi-san era un completo desastre y toma una semana para Izuku darse cuenta enteramente. Él no sabe cómo cocinar, ahorrar dinero en las compras o administrar finanzas en absoluto, en serio. Retazos en ropa mal reparada, y hay manchas preocupantes en el baño. El hecho que se las arregla para limpiar pasablemente el apartamento está empezando a parecer un milagro en sí mismo.

Es obvio que no es su culpa, solo como está. No hay señales de otras personas en el espacio, solo toques del alto adolescente y muebles de segunda mano. Izuku encuentra un cuadro en un marco metido en la parte trasera del armario de un rubio y una morena, la mujer sostiene un pequeño bebé en un mameluco. El vidrio está cuarteado y una de las esquinas está deformada.

Izuku lo pone de vuelta antes que Yagi notara que lo había tocado.

Pero, el resultado final fue, inexplicablemente, Izuku asumiendo él mismo la tarea de enseñarle las otras habilidades vitales que se le habían escapado. La comida para llevar fue abandonada por comidas simples, quemando cada una cuando Izuku trató de darle experiencia práctica mientras lo mantenía comestible. Le ayudó a balancear su chequera y a planificar el gasto del mes, así como a marcar promociones cercanas y acumulación de cupones. No era como si lo _necesitara_, con la gran cantidad que era su sueldo mensual (y santo cielo, Izuku casi se desmaya), pero era bueno estar preparado. Con el baño hizo a Toshinori salir a comprar tanto blanqueador y windex como pudiera.

La idea de conseguir otro futón, tratar de averiguar que sucedió con la familia ilusoria de Izuku, inscribirlo en la escuela, todo se dejó de lado a favor de hacer que el rubio sea lo más independiente posible e investigar sobre el viaje en el tiempo.

Pero. No era una mala situación. Yagi-san era del tipo decente, respetando los límites claros y llenando la habitación con charlas cuando notaba el silencio. Era un poco inconsciente a veces, hacía que parte de la misma ignorancia de Izuku fuera menos peligrosa, y no hacía situaciones desagradables. Se iba la mayor parte del día de todos modos con Izuku siendo dejado solo para ayudar en la tienda de conveniencia local, ejercicio y… bueno… Él lo llamaba investigación, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Hace cuarenta años, había poca información sobre Quirks. Como el fenómeno no tenía ni medio siglo de existencia y los países acababan de salir de la reacción violenta y el debate que causaron, la gente estaba más centrada en cómo se manifestaban y cuando, en lugar de sus efectos, con una categorización que se queda atrás de cosas como _quien_ los manifestaría y _que_ era más probable. ¡Todavía usaban el sistema de sólo tres categorías, por el amor de Dios! No se mencionó más allá de si cambiaron el yo, el entorno, u otros. Fue un gran obstáculo en su búsqueda de un camino a casa.

Pero él tiene que seguir intentándolo. El necesita hacerlo, por ellos.

* * *

—Riot realmente necesita sacar los brazos del tipo. Están soportando todo su peso, por lo que caerá como un árbol si son golpeados. —Izuku se sobresaltó como conejo asustado, mirando por encima del sofá a Yagi. Estaba cepillándose los dientes en la entrada del baño, mirando la televisión con expresión desconcertada. — ¿Te gusta ver peleas de villanos?

En pantalla, Crismon Riot y un grupo de otros héroes estaban arreando a un villano con un Quirk basado en transformación, intentando dominarlo mientras mantenían a raya a la multitud. Parecía… sorprendentemente difícil, con civiles que intentaban mirar sin considerar el peligro y poniéndose en camino. Era un marcado contraste con su tiempo, donde sabías ver de lejos o ser puesto en el hospital y multado.

— ¡Es una buena oportunidad para ver Quirks de héroes y villanos!— Se defendió, aferrándose a su libreta. —El Quirk de Tenth Flame es realmente interesante, cuando lo miras desde múltiples direcciones, y es interesante ver como sus emociones lo cambian–

— ¡No estaba diciendo que fuera algo malo!— Yagi levantó una mano en señal de disculpa retirándose para escupir en el lavabo antes de regresar. —Es genial que estés tan metido en eso. ¿Estás pensando en convertirte un analista, cuando seas mayor?

—Ah…— Izuku apretó los labios, moviéndose nerviosamente. Todavía había un poco de temor cuando se trata de decirle a la gente, incluso después de todos estos meses. —E-En realidad, quiero ser un héroe.

— ¡Oh! ¿Qué tipo? ¿Estás buscando entrar en rescate, captura de villanos, o reducción de daños? Siempre he considerado la captura, pero el control de daños y la evacuación también son importantes, por lo que es difícil decidir. —Ahí. Ahí había estrellas en los ojos de Yagi-san, ¿eso era normal? ¿De repente apareció en un anime?

—C-Captura de villanos. —Dijo Izuku. —… ¿Tú también quieres ser un héroe?

— ¡Sí! ¡Quiero ayudar a la gente, y hacer que el mundo sea mejor! ¡Hacer entonces que- — Señaló hacia la tele, donde Flicker Vision acababa de lanzarse y salvar a un rehén. — -Eso no suceda! ¡La gente me verá y sonreirán porque sabrán que todo estará bien!—

Izuku sintió que su respiración se había ido, y le dolía el corazón. El sentimiento era tan parecido al suyo, como de All Might que dolía. Aquí había un rayo de familiaridad, en ese mar de incertidumbre.

—Sí, — Dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. —Yo igual.

* * *

—No creo que alguna vez te pregunté cuántos años tienes. — Izuku se sobresaltó, levantando la vista desde donde había estado escribiendo en una libreta de repuesto. Nada realmente útil, pero fue bueno tener un registro de lo que había sucedido hasta ahora. Yagi lo miró desde el otro lado de la mesa, con sus propias notas extendidas. Los borrones en su hoja de cálculo le decían que no estaba haciendo muchos progresos en las fórmulas y compuestos. — ¿Qué tienes, dieciocho?

—Ah, en realidad tengo diecisiete años. — Se frotó el cuello, el rostro calentándose. —Mi cumpleaños fue el mes pasado.

— ¡Oh!— La frente de Yagi se arrugó, el extraño flequillo se dejó caer al apoyar su cabeza en una mano. —… Sé que no te gusta hablar de eso, ¿pero no dijiste que ibas a la escuela? ¿No se darán cuenta que te has ido tanto tiempo?— Izuku hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no es importante. —La mirada de Yagi se hizo más afilada, y miró a la camisa de Izuku.

— ¿Cómo es que tener que salir y comprar toda esa ropa nueva no era importante?— Ésta vez, el chico peli-verde se estremeció.

—… Es como lo que dije cuando me encontraste. Todo se ha ido, — Dijo en voz baja. —Yo no– algún Quirk me golpea, y ahora todo es diferente, y todo lo que tengo está sólo. Perdido. Hogar, dinero, identificación, todo, todo se ha ido y estoy atrapado en éste limbo, y ni si quiera sé si todo el mundo está bien, lo terriblemente que mi madre se _preocupa_– —Su voz se había elevado al final, y no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que no pudo ver más. Se limpió con ojos bruscamente, sorbiendo la nariz. —Lo siento, —murmuró. —Lo siento, yo sólo–

—No sé qué hacer, —terminó Yagi. Él asintió pensativamente, frunciendo el ceño con simpatía en sus ojos. —No voy a decir que entiendo lo que estás pasando, pero hay algunas cosas que podemos solucionar fácilmente.

— ¿_Cómo_?— Demandó Izuku. Yagi-san se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Di la verdad? Alguien usó un Quirk contigo, y ahora estás aquí sin ninguna identificación o forma de demostrar quién eres, así que necesitas re-registrarte como ciudadano. Hay tantos problemas hoy en día, que en realidad no lo cuestionarían mucho mientras te pongan en el sistema.

Izuku parpadeó. Eso fue… sorprendente, y un poco desconcertante. ¿Los Quirks y el crimen realmente desorganizaron a la sociedad lo suficiente para que nadie cuestionara la aparición de una nueva persona?

—Está bien, —finalmente dijo. —Yo. Eso suena como una buena idea. —El rubio le sonrió, y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

— ¿Ves? ¡No todo es tan malo! ¡Sólo necesitas dar pequeños pasos!

* * *

Izuku tenía oficialmente una tarjeta de identificación que lo proclamaba Midoriya Isamu, con el kanji para valentía y un quirk llamado Fuerza Eléctrica, porque no había habido una manera clara de describir la descarga del Full Cowl. La imagen de él tenía un aspecto nervioso, porque el oficial que lo asistía parecía listo para masticar los huesos de alguien. Los resultados de las pruebas de nivel que tomó deberían estar dentro de la semana.

— ¡Luce bien!— Yagi graznó sobre su hombro. —Aunque te ves un poco como una ardilla. Te dije que eso sería fácil. Ahora puedes hacer cosas como postularte en las escuelas, o echar un vistazo a los libros. — Envió a Izuku una mirada divertida, golpeándole el hombro. —No tendrás que decirme que traerte cada vez que salgo.

—Sí. —Él era oficialmente una persona diferente. Isamu estaba en el registro permanente, y él iba a estar para siempre. Izuku hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Cómo se ve la tuya, entonces?— Yagi-san vaciló. Izuku esperó pacientemente mientras la luz del cruce peatonal se ponía en verde, dándole tiempo.

—Es uh, no es nada especial. Estaba bastante cansado cuando la tomaron. —Dijo. Izuku lo miró con curiosidad.

—Me acabas de comparar con una ardilla. No voy a burlarme de ti ni nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—No es– correcto, está bien. — Sacó su billetera deslizando fuera la tarjeta precipitadamente. —Tú– Tú lo hubieras descubierto eventualmente, supongo. Es bastante obvio. —Murmuró.

Izuku miró la tarjeta. Yagi se veía cansado, bolsas bajo sus ojos y una expresión que decía que refería estar en cualquier lugar menos en un edificio de gobierno deteriorado. Su nombre fue escrito con los caracteres de la excelencia y autoridad, y él tenía sólo _quince años ¿cómo demonios era tan alto?_ Pero lo que más resaltó fue la marca al lado de su descripción de Quirk– un pequeño círculo que Izuku había visto hasta que estuvo en la U. A.

— ¿Eres Quirkless?— preguntó. Las manos de Yagi se cerraron en puños, y la risa que salió de él se asemejó a un jadeo tosco. —Dijiste que querías ser un héroe.

—Sí, tu no, tu no necesitas darme la charla– Sé que es estúpido. Pero, incluso si no tengo un Quirk, aún quiero ayudar a la gente. Hay tanto que se necesita hacer, y no parece estar haciendo una diferencia si tienes o no un Quirk cuando el índice de criminalidad sigue siendo tan alto como lo es. —Miró hacia una distancia media, esperando una refutación, rechazo, insultos. —Yo sólo quiero _hacer_ algo.

Izuku vaciló. Tenía que decir las palabras correctas. Abordaron el metro en silencio, y no fue hasta que estuvieron sentados que cualquiera habló de nuevo.

—Pensé que era Quirkless hasta que tuve casi dieciséis. —Yagi saltó, volviéndose hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos. —Casi todos en mi área tenían un quirk, así que me quedé fuera, y siempre se aseguraron que supiera que pensaban que estaba debajo de ellos. He estado diciendo que quería ser un héroe desde que tenía cuatro años, y eso empeoró las cosas. —Observó la gente entrar y salir del auto, apareciendo características y colores anormales cada pocos pasajeros. —Yo sólo iba a ser el perdedor Quirkless, quien no pudo cerrar la boca.

Yagi lució esperanzado, por un momento antes que su expresión se cerrara y apartara la vista. —Pero todavía tenías un Quirk. No sabías realmente que nunca tendrías uno, todavía tienes esa oportunidad.

_Lo siento, chico. No puedo decir que ser un héroe sea posible sin Quirk. Simplemente no es factible._ Izuku miró al otro adolescente. Golpeó su mano hasta que giró al muchacho mayor, abriendo su puño.

—Uno de los mejores héroes que conozco peleó sin uno. —Pensó en lo que había observado, bufanda, gafas de protección y kata que constituían una defensa puramente mundana. Una figura fuerte, permaneciendo firme incluso cuando sus estudiantes desaparecieron y su muerte parecía inminente. —Tenía un Quirk que borraba otros, pero eso es todo lo que hace. Tenía que confiar en su intelecto, velocidad, y fuerza para todo lo demás. Tenía un _Quirk_, pero no era demasiado en la batalla además de darle una pequeña ventaja. —Ahora tenía la atención de Yagi ahora, ojos muy abiertos y esperanzados, y él sonrió, porque eso era algo que nunca negaría a alguien, sin importar lo que dijera su ídolo. —Tú puedes ser un héroe sin Quirk, Yagi-san. Sólo necesitas trabajar como loco por ello.

Yagi tragó saliva, y siguió mirándole fijamente. —Lla-Llámame Toshinori.

* * *

Comenzaron a correr cada vez que Toshinori regresaba al apartamento después de juku. Su bolsa y sus cosas se quedarían al lado, se vestirían con ropa deportiva y partirían a un ritmo decente. Fue una reversión sorprendente para Izuku, pasar de ser el que jadea y lucha para mantenerse al ritmo a ser quien reduce la velocidad e instruye como respirar adecuadamente. Toshinori ya tenía musculatura, aunque no estaba definida, pero carecía de cualquier tipo de resistencia. Así que hicieron sentadillas y flexiones también, investigaron las mejores dietas para desarrollar músculo, practicaron el poco kata que Izuku conocía, y en algún punto incluso comenzó a buscar diferentes tipos de armas que podrían usarse en defensa.

Izuku era aficionado al bastón de bo. Toshinori siguió sugiriendo cinturones de útiles. Izuku siguió teniendo que echar abajo los cinturones de útiles.

— ¡Pero es el recurso perfecto! —Toshinori jadeó, encorvado sobre la fuente de un parque. El rocío era un regalo de dios para la tierra, y con mucho gusto se aprovechó de ello.

—También es algo que los villanos o los escombros pueden quitarte fácilmente, —señaló Izuku, respirando considerablemente más fácil. —Sería mejor que los suministros fueran menos obvios.

—Porqué no sólo puedes dejarme ser Batman, Isamu, —gimoteó el rubio. Izuku lo condujo de regreso a su camino con poca simpatía. Volvieron a acelerar el ritmo, Toshinori haciendo quejidos exagerados todo el tiempo.

—Aguántalo o lidiarás con más– —Izuku se estrelló contra algo suave y chilló, soltándose hacia atrás. Una mano lo tomó del brazo, y una voz cálida rió.

—Woah, ¡ten cuidado ahí, niño! No quiero que te lastimes tú mismo. —Izuku levantó la vista y _oh, señor en el cielo, acababa de toparse con el escote de una pobre mujer_. La dama cortó sus chillidos de disculpa, riendo nuevamente mientras miraba entre los dos adolescentes.

—No te preocupes por eso. Sólo mira la próxima vez, ¿sí?

— ¡Sí, señora! Y Toshinori-san, aguántalo o lidiarás con más flexiones cuando lleguemos a casa.

Tomaron diferentes caminos en refunfuños de Toshinori, sin notar la pensativa mirada de ella hacia atrás.

* * *

A veces, Toshinori parecía tener explosiones de energía, apiñándose a Izuku y hablando de la última película que salió, sobre una persona que vio que era particularmente interesante, cualquier héroe que estuviera debutando en el área. Eso sucedía al azar, y a Izuku no le importa, pero _es_ desconcertante pasar del silencio total a una explosión de movimiento y conversación.

Excepto… tal vez sea por eso. Él vio el hogar del otro chico, notó como nadie más apareció después de la escuela o durante la hora pico en casa. Hubo momentos en los primeros días donde él simplemente se hundía en el silencio, no hablaba o se movía de su trabajo por horas. Izuku tuvo que recordarle que comiera la cena varias veces, e irse a la cama a una hora razonable, porque el rubio simplemente no saldría de su malestar.

Toshinori estaba solo en una isla de aislamiento antes que él apareciera. Izuku nunca preguntó por qué, debido a la forma que prácticamente se cierra cuando menciona mucho la familia, pero es obvio que no era por un buen motivo.

Pero Izuku está aquí ahora, y de repente el adolescente tiene alguien aquí con quien hablar, a quien aferrarse. Izuku no podría negar que él hizo lo mismo, aliviándose cada vez que el otro llegaba a casa y se aferraba a él. Había sólo mucho tiempo que podía pasar solo antes de volverse loco, y no tenía exactamente la oportunidad de interactuar significativamente con otras personas. Escanear códigos de barras y decirle a alguien cuánto necesitaba pagar no contaba. Toshinori al menos sabía que no estaba en el mejor lugar, y estaba bien con su humor e ignorancia. Toshi lo entendía.

Así que se empapó de la atención y la devolvió, sabiendo que les hacía bien a los dos.

* * *

Hay… muchos más criminales en el pasado. Y una organización de villanos. Ellos trabajan confabulando con la yakuza, y tienden a causar problemas para cualquier persona remotamente legal. Izuku, por alguna razón, había olvidado esto por completo.

En el futuro, grupos como la Liga de Villanos eran como un unicornio en un paquete de mulas. Los criminales tendían a ser impulsivos, personas de una sola vez, que fueron rápidamente capturadas y reformadas o encarceladas. Eran raros, gracias al incremento de la vigilancia y la competencia de los héroes al manejar Quirks y crímenes facilitados-por-Quirks.

No es así en el pasado. Izuku alza la vista al cielo cuando un arma se clava en su sien, el matón gruñía algo sobre el dinero tal vez, o el territorio. Su compañero tenía a Toshinori con una llave a su cabeza, cuchillo bajo sus costillas, y él podía decir desde aquí que el alto chico estaba temblando, por todo lo que estuviera manteniendo un rostro valiente. Su último compañero estaba vigilando la boca del callejón, donde habían sido arrastrados. ¿Cómo su vida era esto?

— ¡Vas a jodidamente _prestar atención_!— El que sostenía a Izuku de repente rugió, golpeándolo en un lado de la cabeza con la culata del arma. Estrellas estallaron en su visión, y escuchó a alguien gritar mientras las parpadeaba. Bueno. En este punto, es probable que nadie los encuentre, e Izuku era conocido por doblar las reglas para servirlo si eso significa menos lesiones y muerte.

Entonces él impulsa Full Cowl y golpea su rodilla en la ingle del gilipollas.

Antes de que pueda gritar, Izuku se lanza como un disparo gracias al agarre aflojado, agarrando el brazo del que sujeta el cuchillo torciéndolo lejos de Toshinori. El otro chico reacciona inmediatamente, lanzando un descuidado opercaut y alejándose mientras Izuku va después al último.

Ese también tiene un arma, pero no puede disparar una mierda, y simplemente termina dándoles ataques al corazón antes que también sea derribado. Y habrían hecho más cosas, como noquearlos o _huir del infierno_, pero de repente una mujer vestida de blanco y negro está aquí con otra en azul, sacándolos del callejón mientras los matones son sumamente noqueados y atados

—Por Dios, a ustedes dos les gusta meterse en problemas. ¿Están bien?— Pregunta, una vez que deja de tratarlos como gatitos rebeldes. Izuku no responde, finalmente dejando que el pánico lo golpee y agachándose con un jadeo.

—Ohhhh Dios mío, qué acabo de hacer. —Se agarró a la manga del gakuran de Toshinori, sacudiendo su brazo violentamente. —_Toshinori qué acaba de suceder, todavía estamos vivos._

Toshi se rió un poco histéricamente y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. —Gracias- uh, gracias por la ayuda, Flicker Vision, señora. Y-Yo soy realmente un gran fan.

—No lo sé, ustedes dos lo manejaron, por lo que pude ver. —Ella les dio a los dos una fija mirada de consideración. — ¿Qué tienen, quince, dieciséis? ¿Ustedes dos planean ser héroes?— Los dos adolescentes se miraron uno al otro. Toshinori estaba, si tenían algo que decir sobre eso. Izuku iba a serlo, ya estaba en camino, pero eso fue en el futuro, donde él era Deku y tenía a All Might y a 1-A a su lado.

Pero no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar aquí, y sus posibilidades parecían tenues en llegar a casa. Y no quería renunciar a su sueño esperando.

Ambos asintieron, girando hacia ella con resolución en sus ojos. Ella les sonrió, y en privado se preguntó si eso es lo que Okami había querido decir, sobre saberlo cuando lo encontrara. Ella les dio una sonrisa más larga, señalando hacia el callejón.

— ¡Eso es genial! Estoy segura que pueden hacerlo, pero para futuras referencias, si quieren ser héroes, _nunca hagan eso de nuevo_. —Los dos palidecieron cuando la compinche de la mujer hizo flotar a los criminales fuera. —Pone nervioso al público, y no tienen licencias. Esperen hasta que sea algo real antes de volver a intentarlo, ¿sí?

Asintieron enérgicamente, y ella sonrió de nuevo, despidiéndose mientras la mujer se iba a la estación de policía. Izuku las miró fijamente, y sonrió cuando Toshinori tomó su mano. El rubio adolescente le devolvió la mirada seriamente.

—Me niego a dejar cocinar a ninguno de nosotros ésta noche. Consigamos comida para llevar.

* * *

_Había olor de la carne ardiendo y miedo en el aire, todos gritaban e Izuku podía ver a Todoroki, sostenido por una mano y disolviéndose lentamente, Bakugou con un cuchillo en su estómago e Iida sobresalía de dos portales que se desconectaban rápidamente._

_All Might estaba luchando y perdiendo, sangre cubriendo su boca la herida en su estómago abierta y derramando cieno negro y All for One reía, su voz rasposa proclamaba victoria, burlándose prometiendo amenazando y todos se habían ido él gritaba por ayuda y nadie respondía ahogándose en el vacío mientras trataba de encontrar aire–_

— ¿Isamu?— Una mano estaba en su brazo, sacudiéndolo suavemente. —Isamu, despierta. Está bien. Estás en el apartamento. Es seguro.

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron de golpe, y él tomó un respiro tembloroso, enroscándose en sí mismo. Mierda, esa era la tercera pesadilla en una semana. Al parecer el ataque del pasado domingo había provocado un torrente, inundado su mente con viejos recuerdos que se distorsionaban y se burlaban de él.

La mano en su brazo se deslizó hasta su hombro, frotando pequeños círculos mientras él temblaba. Toshinori continuó murmurando cosas sin sentido, enfocándose en mantener su tono calmo y estable. Eventualmente, Izuku dejó de estremecerse, y el alto adolescente cuidadosamente se movió de su lugar arrodillado en el espacio libre del sofá.

—… ¿Esto sucede a menudo?— Izuku se encogió de hombros como mejor podía estando aún acostado. — ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?— Negó con la cabeza. Toshinori no respondió, e Izuku pudo sentirlo levantarse y alejarse. Enterró la cabeza en el cojín del sofá, tratando de blanquear su mente de las últimas imágenes que había evocado.

Hubo un sonido de arrastre en la otra habitación. Izuku hizo una pausa, y levantó su cabeza al respaldo. Toshinori sonrió triunfante desde donde estaba empujando el futón frente a la televisión.

—La mejor manera de evitar las preocupaciones es distraerse, ¿no es así? ¡Vamos a tener una pijamada!

—Toshinori-san, nosotros siempre tenemos pijamadas.

—_Súper pijamada_.

Pasaron la noche mirando películas de mierda sobre asesinatos. Izuku despierta cuando Toshinori entra en pánico y arroja su manta en la bolsa de lavandería. Él decide no preguntar qué está mal después de ver su cara roja y sólo hace omelet para el desayuno.

* * *

Toshinori es dolorosamente familiar, a veces. Es en la forma en que sonríe, la forma que habla como si todo estuviera bien si perseveran, la manera en la que apoya silenciosamente a Izuku cuando necesita un momento. Lo desequilibra, y pasa una buena parte del tiempo con el adolescente mirándolo e intentando descubrir a quién se parece. Está ahí pero no, y los momentos de "en la punta de la lengua" comienzan a irritarlo.

También le hace darse cuenta de lo guapo que es el otro pero, bueno, hay un momento y un lugar, y es por mucho no ahora.

* * *

Izuku cree que ha encontrado al poseedor actual de One for All.

All Might no hace su debut hasta el año 2000 apareciendo en la escena de la nada con Eternal Hope y reduciendo a la mitad la tasa de criminalidad. Es decir, el mentor de All Might todavía debe estar corriendo por ahí en éste punto, o el héroe pro tuvo el One for All por un tiempo asombrosamente largo antes de hacer cualquier cosa con eso.

Esto no es obvio de ninguna manera, y fue difícil como el infierno figurárselo desde lo poco que tiene para seguir– el estilo de lucha de All Might y sus propias experiencias –que demuestra ser de poca ayuda con lo únicas que son. Pero sólo hay muchos héroes que pueden ser descritos como tener suficiente fuerza para mandarse saltando sobre edificios cuando lo necesitan, especialmente cuando observó que sus Quirks tenían dos habilidades distintas.

Se dice que Flicker Vision tiene fuerza y velocidad aumentadas y la habilidad de ocultarse a sí misma de la percepción de un objetivo por cinco segundos a la vez. Estas habilidades no están de ninguna manera relacionadas entre sí, y es conocido haber perdido su primer registro de Quirk.

Ella dejó eso fuera en una entrevista riendo y diciéndole al periodista que siempre había sido una chica fuerte, y que nadie lo había considerado anormal hasta que suspendió un automóvil en un rescate. Su relación con el fallecido héroe Okami fue destacada por la parcial similitud en sus Quirks, ya que Okami era conocido por tener una fuerza superior además de su apariencia más animal.

Ella parece alegre y segura en las imágenes que encuentra de ella en la red, y se da cuenta tardíamente que ya se han conocido.

Él había corrido de cara en sus pechos hace tres semanas. Y ella lo había regañado dos domingos más tarde.

Mientras que él está quejándose por eso, se da cuenta que ha estado aquí, en el. Pasado. Por casi dos meses. ¿Qué consiguió para demostrar eso? Ropa extraña, obsoleta e información con la que en realidad no puede hacer nada. Sólo lo había descubierto porqué estaba acabándosele la paciencia y necesitaba algo más para enfocar que el hecho de que los científicos no creían que los Quirks fueran capaces de distorsionar el espacio-tiempo.

Jodidos idiotas de mente cerrada, en serio _oh dios espera él sonó como Kacchan aborten_.

Escucha la puerta abrirse desde donde está bocabajo en la mesa, normal para esta hora del día, pero el hecho que se cierra de golpe lo tiene sentándose en alerta.

Toshinori está recubierto en tinta negra, o tal vez pintura. Gotea de su flequillo y cubre la parte superior de sus hombros, y él debe haber intentado quitar algo de eso porque la mayor parte de su rostro está mayormente clara además de líneas.

— ¿T–Toshinori-san? —El adolescente más alto –más alto ya, Izuku sólo alcanza su clavícula ahora– se detuvo, con los hombros tensos y cada línea suya esforzándose por moverse. — ¿Qué pasó?

Él no se da la vuelta por un largo momento, temblando, antes de mirarlo por sobre su hombro, sonriendo falsa y penosamente. —Algunos de los chicos estaban jugando una broma y se les fue un poco de las manos. Sólo voy a limpiarme. —Se apresura al baño y cierra la puerta, e Izuku puede escuchar el clic de la cerradura como una campana.

Hay maldiciones amortiguadas y pequeños golpes por la próxima hora. Izuku se sienta en la mesa y juega con uno de sus cuadernos, revisando notas y lanzando miradas preocupadas a la puerta cerrada. Es cuando hay el sonido de algo golpeando metal y un estruendoso _MIERDA_ en inglés de todas las cosas que él decide que no puede sólo esperar esto afuera y se levantó, acercándose a la puerta.

Llamó a la puerta vacilantemente, haciendo una mueca cuando todo el ruido se detuvo. — ¿Toshinori-san? ¿Puedes abrir la puerta, por favor? —Silencio. —Por favor, Toshi.

Él puede escuchar el golpeteo de los pies en el linóleo, antes que la puerta haga clic y se abra lentamente. Toshinori no lo mira, encorvado y silencioso con una toalla envuelta alrededor de él. Izuku puede ver que ha hecho un esfuerzo en su cabello, pero el champú que tienen no ha ayudado mucho, y todo lo que ha hecho es arruinarse en el tinte y volver su cabello de un verde enfermizo.

—Dijeron que mi cabello era una monstruosidad, —susurró, mirando al suelo, —Y que eso sólo mostraba que mi– mi madre separaría sus piernas para cualquiera.

Eso es.

Él no iba a dejarlo solo en este momento si él no necesita hacerlo.

Izuku extendió su mano y tentó una hebra, el pulgar regresó manchado. —… Siempre he pensado que te hacía ver como un girasol. —Empujó al más joven de vuelta a la bañera, donde había estado intentando bañarse. Toshinori se sentó en el inodoro y observó mientras él tapaba la bañera y la llenaba con agua. —Entra cuando esté caliente. Volveré pronto.

Tuvo suerte, Togata-kun estaba trabajando esa noche; la mujer mayor le aconsejó sobre los mejores productos cuando le preguntó, y le agitó el brazo alegremente cuando se fue con productos para el cabello brillantemente empaquetados. El propio cabello de ella era negro con constantemente platinadas raíces rubias. Él no ha preguntado cuál es el color natural. Él corre todo el camino de vuelta al apartamento.

Toshinori está acurrucado en la bañera, y tardíamente Izuku se da cuenta que probablemente no debió haberle dicho que hiciera eso si querían mantenerla limpia, pero son profesionales en lidiar con problemas en el baño a éste punto. Volverá a la condición estéril en cuestión de días. Dejó caer los nuevos suministros en el borde de la bañera y dejó que el rubio los mirara dudosamente mientras él salía por guantes y una toallita.

La habitación permaneció en silencio mientras él gradualmente trabajaba el champú y la tinta del cabello de Toshinori, eventualmente tomando un balde y vertiendo agua sobre su cabeza.

Izuku rompió el silencio mientras trataba de recordar cuál producto Togata-san dijo que debía comenzar. —… ¿Cómo es tu mamá? —Toshinori no respondió, incluso cuando comenzó a atacar su cabello con una solución de separación. —… La mía es buena. Ella se preocupa mucho por mí, porque no podía dejar de lastimarme cuando descubrí mi Quirk por primera vez. Ella se preocupa en general, creo, ya que sólo somos nosotros. Pero ella siempre ha estado ahí para mí, incluso cuando las cosas eran difíciles. Yo —Hizo una pausa, frotando distraídamente el flequillo, —Yo realmente la extraño.

Se apresuró a frotar el resto del producto, dejándolo reposar una vez que había terminado. Se apoyó contra el tanque del inodoro, suspirando. La incomodidad de la situación recién ahora está comenzando a afectarlo, e Izuku espera que el chico más joven no esté muy molesto con las libertades que ha tomado.

— Ella es ruidosa. —Izuku se sobresaltó, y miró a Toshinori. Él todavía estaba volteado hacia la pared, sin enfrentarse a Izuku. —Y amable. Ella ayudaba en la guardería al lado cuando yo era un niño. Tomaría perros callejeros y molestaría a mi papá con lo mucho que ella los consentía. Nuestros vecinos pensaban que era extraña, porque era extrovertida y temperamental… Ella estaba obsesionada con Estados Unidos cuando era más joven, y los visitó después de graduarse en la universidad. Conoció a mi papá en California. —Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de sus rodillas, y se hundió un poco más en el agua. —No la he visto en dos años.

Izuku tomó el balde de nuevo, llenándolo con agua tibia. —… Ella suena genial. Algo así como la mamá de uno de mis amigos. —Kacchan probablemente intentaría hacerlo explotar por decir eso, pero Mitsuki-obasan era genuinamente agradable, con todo lo que su hijo era un cargo sensible en el centro. —… ¿Qué pasó?

— Mi papá quedó atrapado en la explosión del Quirk de un villano, —dijo Toshinori con la voz apagada. — No pudieron salvarlo a tiempo —. Hizo una pausa, clavando las uñas en su pantorrilla. —… Luzco exactamente como él.

Izuku tragó con dificultad.

— Yo sólo- me di cuenta, un día, que ella no me había mirado en semanas, no podía hablarme de frente. La nevera está constantemente vacía y no sabía dónde guardaba ella su dinero. La calefacción se corta constantemente porque olvida pagar la factura. Ella toma más horas en su oficina, se va inmediatamente a su cama cuando llega a casa, —Continuó silenciosamente, acurrucándose, como para bloquear sus propias palabras. —No quiere estar cerca de mí en absoluto. Y no sabía qué hacer. No podía hablar con ella, no podía contarle a nadie más, porque mis abuelos estaban muertos o a un país de distancia. A los maestros no les importaba, ya que no estaba siendo golpeado. No pude soportarlo.

— Así que te fuiste.

— Tenía trece años. Me _escapé_. Ella- cuando le pedí que me dejara vivir más cerca de la escuela, en lugar de fuera de la ciudad, ella parecía a punto de llorar de alivio. Y entiendo- entiendo que fue difícil, que es difícil cuando luzco _exactamente_ como él, pero- —Su voz se quiebra, y bruscamente agarró sus flequillos, tirando de ellos con fuerza. —Soy _su niño_, soy el que vive con eso, yo también lo amaba, y ahora tengo que ir a la escuela y escuchar a la gente decirme que ella es una mujerzuela y yo soy un gaijin y que la razón por la que estoy solo es porque soy de _sangre sucia_, y- no puedo. —Su voz se rompe. Ríe acuosamente. — ¿Cómo se supone voy a convertirme en un héroe cuando ni si quiera puedo soportar las palabras de unos imbéciles? Soy una maldita broma.

Izuku vació el cubo sobre su cabeza.

— Están equivocados, —dijo firmemente, hablando sobre los tartamudeos de Toshinori, —Y ella también, por manejar tan mal su dolor. No es- No es fácil lidiar con la opinión de la gente de ti, actuando como si fueras menos. Pero, si- si significa algo, —Su cara se calentó, pero él bramó, —Diría que mereces ser un héroe más de lo que cualquiera de ellos podría, y que ellos pueden joderse a sí mismos. Tú y yo seremos grandes héroes y les mostraremos quién es mejor.

—… ¿De verdad lo crees?

— ¡Sí! —Izuku agitó sus brazos, sonriente y _emocionado_, porque este es su sustento y tiene a Uraraka Ochako en su sistema, la actitud de "no te rindas" de Deku— ¡Y tú puedes restregárselo en sus caras! Sé tú mismo, ¡y no les des la oportunidad de llegar a ti! _¡Es tuya!_

El adolescente más alto finalmente sonrió, y eso iluminó su rostro como el sol, e Izuku tuvo que hacer una pausa por un momento porque _woah_.

—Eres imposible. Apuesto a que vamos a ser el mejor equipo que haya. —Y eso no significa que todos sus problemas hayan desaparecido, eso de repente esté mejor, pero es un comienzo, así que Izuku le devolvió la sonrisa y recuperó el balde.

* * *

Izuku inadvertidamente ha prometido convertirse en un héroe junto a Toshinori. Contempla este hecho mientras abastece estanterías con botellas de bebidas deportivas desconcertantes.

Ha estado en el pasado por más de dos meses. Tiene tres cuadernos de notas valiosas sobre Quirks, distorsión del espacio-tiempo y la mezcla de los dos. Lo que la mayoría de los científicos no aborda en absoluto, debido a la supuesta inverosimilitud de ello. Vive en un apartamento, cocina cada dos noches y lava la ropa, tiene un guardarropa y programas favoritos y sus propias posesiones que han aparecido al azar gracias a las máquinas de garras y el impulso de compras de Toshinori.

De alguna manera, él ya se ha aclimatado y construido una vida, ha hecho planes a largo plazo con los que lo rodean. Él siente…

— ¿Midoriya-kun? —Izuku saltó, girándose para mirar a Yamamoto-san. El anciano le estaba mirando preocupado, con los brazos llenos de cajas de suministros. — ¿Estás bien? Has estado allí de pie por un tiempo —.

— ¡Estoy bien, señor! ¡Simplemente espaciado! —Se apresura a llenar el estante, pasando al siguiente producto. Son bolsas de papitas.

Se siente culpable. Él está... patinando, en esta paz, moviéndose al ritmo de un caracol, mientras sus amigos y mentores posiblemente aún estén en peligro, mientras que su madre debe pensar que está muerto. Se asienta en su pecho como un carbón ardiendo, lo deja en un estado de ánimo oscuro durante todo el camino a casa, y cuando abre la puerta del apartamento, ha resuelto que no hay nada que pueda hacer en realidad, pero que de todos modos aún se sentirá horrible.

Excepto... Nadie querría que él mismo se autoflagelara durante los próximos años, y sabe desde el ataque en el callejón que no quiere poner sus sueños en pausa por una pequeña oportunidad. Él quiere ser un héroe. Él tiene la oportunidad de ser un héroe aquí, gracias al hecho de que tiene una identidad y Quirk. No puede ser Deku, o Midoriya Izuku, pero puede ser un héroe.

Recoge información sobre las diversas escuelas de héroes en las cercanías de Musutafu, tratando de mantenerse alejado de la más obvia. Todos están bien, para este punto en el tiempo. Carente de algunas maneras que echaría de menos, pero buenas.

... Él no quiere conformarse con sólo buenas.

Cuando Toshinori llega a casa, deja a un lado la computadora portátil y retuerce las manos en su regazo.

— ¿Quieres aplicar a la U.A. juntos?—

* * *

Flicker Vision comienza a aparecer en su ruta de trote. Ella no está allí todas las veces, rara vez está allí cuando Izuku está solo, pero aún es notable. Ella hará una pequeña charla, preguntando después de la escuela (De la cual Izuku miente y Toshinori se queja) o cómo va su entrenamiento (Mal. Toshi ha encontrado ejemplos de héroes que usan cinturones de herramientas y ganchos de agarre y ahora es obstinado). Ella les dará consejos sobre cómo arreglar sus posturas si están practicando kata, u ofrecerles agua si están sufriendo por el calor. En un momento, ella pregunta por sus Quirks, e Izuku tiene que eludir la explicación de Uno para Todos mientras que Toshinori finge que su sonrisa no es una mueca.

Es raro. Un superhéroe se interesó por él y no lo llevó a ponerse en peligro de muerte. Sin embargo, ella brilla más para Toshinori, preguntándole qué héroes le gustan, qué quiere meterse él mismo. Cuando ella finalmente se entera de que él es Quirkless, su interés solo crece, y tiene a Izuku cauteloso.

Algo en él está enviando campanas de advertencia, diciéndole que preste atención, esté alerta, _no se relaje ni un puto poco_, y lo tiene al borde al alrededor de ella _cada vez_, permaneciendo cerca del chico más alto y nunca dejándolos solos si él puede evitarlo ¿Por qué a ella le importan los dos niños idiotas entrenándose para ser héroes?

— ¿Qué quiere ella?— Murmuró para sí mismo. La aplicación de la U.A. está medio llena delante de él, y su lápiz tiene marcas de dientes. — ¿No está ocupada con los deberes de héroe y Sen- —

Se sentó.

One for All.

—_Oh Dios mío_—, siseó. ¿Mierda?_ ¡¿Mierda?! ¡¿REALMENTE SE LO PERDIÓ TODO ÉSTE TIEMPO?!_

Está hiperventilando cuando Toshinori irrumpe a través de la puerta, sonriendo con un rebote en sus pasos. Está divagando en el momento en que entra, no nota el pánico de Izuku en absoluto, e Izuku solo puede hacer un ruido estrangulado cuando lo ve porque _tiene el cabello rubio y ojos azules y está creciendo como una puta __**hierba**__ él medirá siete pies pronto COMO EN EL FUTURO, OH DIOS-_

— ¡Isamu! —Toshinori lo agarró por los hombros, tirando de él y.

Sus labios eran cálidos.

— ¡Tengo un Quirk!— Exhaló cuando se retiró, sonrojándose y feliz y todo _tipo de cosas_. Hizo una pausa y dejó caer la cara mientras observaba la expresión de Izuku. — ¿Estás bien? Y-yo, lo s-siento, eso fue, tú solo, siempre parecía-

Soltó apresuradamente a Izuku, lo que probablemente no fue la mejor decisión. Mientras el chico de pelo verde se iba al suelo inmediatamente en un rotundo desmayo.

* * *

_Aizawa-sensei lo lleva a un lado después de clase un día, mirando algo en su computadora portátil con una expresión extraña._

—_Midoriya—, comienza, mirándolo ahora con ojos cansados, — ¿Eres el primero de tu familia en asistir a la U.A.?—_

_Izuku parpadea. —Soy el primero de mi familia que incluso considera ser un héroe, señor. ¿Por qué pregunta?—_

—_Alguien con el nombre de tu familia asistió en el pasado y no lo había conectado hasta ahora—, respondió el hombre distraídamente. —Sin embargo, no hay ningún parecido familiar, así que solo debe ser una coincidencia—. Izuku lo dudaría, pero, bueno, su padre estaba casi completamente aislado de su familia gracias a las decisiones de elección. Por lo que sabía, algún pariente del lado de Midoriya realmente __**asistió**__ en algún momento. Se encogió de hombros cuando se fue, más preocupado por el viaje de campo que tenían al día siguiente._

_Aizawa echó un vistazo entre la antigua identificación de estudiante para el Símbolo de la Esperanza, dibujada gracias a los efectos de Quirk en la tecnología, y la espalda de su estudiante, y se preguntó si Hizashi lo amonestaría por investigar los registros familiares de su estudiante. Había solo muchas coincidencias que podía cubrir, y la perfecta semejanza no formaba parte de ella._

* * *

.

.

.

_Notas:_

Kata: Se refiere a llaves codificadas de judo.

Juku: Son clases complementarias parte del sistema educativo japonés, creo.

Gaijin: Insulto japonés para los extranjeros.

Bo: Es el palo de bambú que utilizan en las artes marciales.

Opercaut: Es un golpe del boxeo que se tira en vertical a la barbilla del oponente de abajo hacia arriba.

Para mi todo ésto es claro y no tiene traducción como tal, así que si hay dudas de algo más, puedo responderlas.

Ya empezamos a ver a dónde va todo! Gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Cuando Izuku tiene cinco años, tiene la oportunidad de conocer a All Might en persona. El héroe profesional y su compañero están recorriendo las escuelas de la ciudad, hablando sobre cómo es ser un héroe, cómo uno puede ser un héroe en su vida diaria, cosas que a los niños pequeños les encanta escuchar de su ídolo. Han sido apretujados en el auditorio, y el evento se está terminando. All Might acepta preguntas ahora a pesar de las miradas de desaprobación de Nighteye. Izuku está en la primera fila, porque su clase es una de las más jóvenes y también porque iba a ver All Might de cerca __**o **__**no**__. Agita la mano en el aire con entusiasmo, con la esperanza de captar la atención del hombre._

_Ve el momento en que los dos se centran en él, pero no puede reconocer el horror abyecto que cruza la cara de All Might, o el asombro aturdido en la del Sir Nighteye, demasiado joven para identificar tales emociones. Ambos lo cubren lo suficientemente rápido, y el héroe pregunta cuál es su pregunta con una voz que apenas tiembla._

_No puede recordar la pregunta exacta, la emoción y la felicidad que nublan sus recuerdos. Sabía que era algo sobre si alguna vez no usaba a su Quirk como un héroe, porque los médicos le habían dicho que era Quirkless y él estaba en firme negración. All Might respondió admirablemente, hablando de aprehender a los criminales pacíficamente y alejando a la gente de los bordes, y por mucho que mantuviera la atención de Izuku, la continua mirada fija de Nighteye estaba apartando sus ojos del Número Uno._

_Sus ojos parpadearon, cuando Izuku finalmente se fijó en su mirada, y no entendió por qué la cara del hombre se aflojó y parecía que estaba listo para caer, pero interrumpe el discurso de All Might y lo hizo preguntarle si estaba bien, ¿necesitaba sentarse?_

_Nighteye lo desestima y dice que esperará afuera al hombre más grande. Nadie realmente entiende lo que está pasando, pero la atención de All Might se retira rápidamente a los niños. El incidente es en gran parte olvidado por todos los involucrados, e Izuku nunca lo considera más allá de una confusión distraída._

* * *

All Might es fuerte, se mantiene erguido incluso cuando está herido y se está consumiendo. Toshinori es alto, a menudo encorvándose sobre sí mismo en un intento por ser menos visible. All Might es serio, tiende a pequeñas sonrisas a las bromas antes de seguir adelante. Toshinori pasó cinco minutos riendo hasta que se cayó cuando un gato callejero entró en el apartamento y destruyó todo en los mostradores, dejando que Izuku lo persiguiera. All Might es enigmático, casi nada antes de sus días de héroe es conocido y labios sellados alrededor de cualquier cosa que pueda estar molestándolo; Izuku está justo en la cúspide de su debut y conoce una buena parte de sus inseguridades. All Might es un misterio inalcanzable, y Toshinori es un libro abierto, le encantan las películas y la música clásica, desea poder tener un conejo y colecciona peluches, se pone nervioso alrededor del fuego y ama los dulces.

Son dos caras de la misma moneda.

Izuku está, actualmente, teniendo un ataque de histeria en su baño mientras Toshinori incómodamente prepara la cena. Había huido allí una vez que el chico más joven (MÁS JOVEN) lo despertó, y no se ha ido en la media hora desde entonces.

Entonces, organización. All for One lo envió en el pasado, lo dejó varado sin una maldita esperanza de regresar, seguro, eso es claro y deprimente. Por alguna proeza milagrosa, sin embargo, fue encontrado por Toshinori, quien lo acoge y. Le tiene afecto. Cosas suceden en el medio, y en algún momento debe desaparecer o, o morir, porque definitivamente no está en el futuro. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Eventualmente regresó a casa y eso, eso simplemente no había sucedido por el ataque del distrito Kamino?

Espera. Izuku se encorvó en el asiento del inodoro y metió sus puños en su cabello. Eternal Hope, socio de All Might durante la mitad de su carrera. Conocido- conocido por su _Quirk similar_, y la incapacidad de grabarlo gracias a él. Hurgó en su bolsillo, sacando torpemente la identificación de su billetera, y-

La imagen estaba distorsionada. Era como si alguien hubiera tomado un programa de edición y lo hubiera empañado todo hasta que sus rasgos eran manchas amorfas. Pasó un dedo sobre la fotografía, temblando. Se cayó de sus manos al suelo, pero no se molestó en levantarlo. Era una de las figuras más importantes en la historia de All Might, y ni siquiera lo sabía debido a la interferencia.

Hubo un golpe vacilante en la puerta, y la cabeza de Izuku se lanzó arriba. —A-ah, la cena está lista, si tú. Quieres, algo ... —La voz de Toshinori se filtró silenciosamente a través de la madera, e Izuku se sorprendió con la repentina, horrible realización de que, a pesar que todo era impactante e inductor al pánico y un poco horroroso sólo, con quien había estado viviendo, él acababa de abandonar completamente a el otro chico cuando esencialmente había _confesado_. Por todo lo que Toshinori sabía, Izuku podría estar pensando que era asqueroso, o algo igualmente horrible. Se tragó su culpa y se levantó temblorosamente, abriendo la puerta mientras los pasos se desvanecían.

Toshinori estaba sentado a la mesa con un tazón de yakisoba, resueltamente sin mirar arriba, e Izuku puede decir desde aquí que eso está significativamente más quemado de lo normal. Hizo una mueca y se recordó fervientemente que todo en el futuro estaba _en el futuro_, y que no estaba viviendo con All Might, en este momento. Vivía era un adolescente tan tímido y angustiado como él.

Se hizo un cuenco para sí mismo, jugueteando nerviosamente con su labio y tratando de no estallar y decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

—Lo–lo siento yo, uh. Me desmayé. Y salí corriendo. —Se sentó frente al otro chico, manteniendo un ojo en él. Toshinori no miró hacia arriba. —Sólo me- sorprendiste. No esperaba, bueno, y mi día había sido bastante malo hasta ese momento, por lo que fue una especie de shock. Me terminó —.

Toshinori murmuró algo, e Izuku hizo un ruido de pregunta. —No– No es porque soy un chico o ¿o yo?—

Izuku lo miró fijamente. ¿Por qué ser un...? Oh. Cierto. Siglo veinte.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que sería hipócrita si fuera por eso—, dijo finalmente. Toshinori finalmente levantó la vista, sorprendido y esperanzado. —No me importa que seas un chico, o– mezclado, es solo. ¿No nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿Es realmente inteligente, eh...— _Saltar a una relación cuando apenas me conoces y yo sé demasiado sobre ti._

Toshinori se encogió de hombros, con la cara enrojecida y _señor_, no iba a ser difícil separarlo de All Might cuando se ponía así. —Quiero decir, no veo por qué importa. Me gustas. No sé mucho acerca de ti, más allá de las pequeñas cosas, pero es bastante obvio que eres una buena persona, sin importar lo que haya sucedido que te haya hecho aterrizar en esta situación —. Sorbió sus fideos, su rostro se volvió más oscuro y murmuró. —Y no es como si no nos estuviéramos mirando el uno al otro—.

Izuku se sonrojó y apresuradamente metió la cara en la comida. _Mnnrghghgh_, había esperado que no fuera obvio. No es _su_ culpa que el rubio no tuviera ninguna modestia y no deje de sonreír. Él suspiró, poniéndose nervioso.

— ¿Haría- podría pensarlo? Estoy —. Sopló aire con fuerza a través de su nariz, ignorando el calor en su rostro y tratando de no estar totalmente de acuerdo o rechazar. —No estoy... _en contra_ de la idea, pero nunca he...—

— ¡No! N-no, está bien, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, no me molesta —, espetó Toshinori, casi enviando a volar su cuenco. —Solo- ¿considéralo?—

—Sí—. Se sentaron en silencio por unos momentos, recogiendo su comida, antes de que Izuku se enderezara. —Espera. ¿No entraste diciendo que tenías un Quirk? —

Toshinori se iluminó, e Izuku lo escuchó explicar One for All. Otra vez.

* * *

Izuku yacía en el futón que finalmente habían comprado, escuchando el sonido de una respiración tranquila. La habitación estaba obscura, la luz de la luna brillaba a través de las sombras dibujadas, y se quedó pensando.

Hay tanto en esta situación que está en el aire. Se había aterrorizado cuando llegó por primera vez a afectar la historia, deformarla, pero es fácil ver que ya lo ha hecho. Si no hubiera aparecido, es probable que Toshinori nunca hubiera mantenido esa chispa y determinación de ser un héroe, no hubiera empezado a entrenar y los atracadores no hubieran llamado la atención de Flicker Vision.

Pero ¿qué pasa ahora? Es consciente de lo precaria que es su posición; Toshinori lo tiene en alta estima, y cualquier cosa que haga puede enviar ondas que cambian el curso del tiempo. Por lo que sabe, una palabra equivocada podría enviar al niño a una espiral, separarlos, hacer que pierda su posición y dejar que All for One tome su oportunidad antes.

E... Izuku solo puede verlo como un niño. Hay signos de All Might, sombras de lo que será, pero están tan superadas por el adolescente con el que ha estado viviendo durante tres meses que las dos imágenes no concuerdan. Sabe que Toshinori es All Might, puede reconocer que es muy, muy raro que ahora esté viviendo con su... una vez mentor, pero. Hay una desconexión que no desaparecerá.

Se pregunta si el fanatismo y el nerviosismo no se apresuran porque ya no puede ver solo al héroe. Él ve a la persona, primero y ante todo.

* * *

Toshinori lo arrastra fuera el domingo siguiente, trotando hacia el parque cercano. Izuku lo siguió desconcertado, dejando que sus divagaciones acerca de Flicker Vision- _Shimura-san_ -lo inundaran. Está nublado hoy, se da cuenta, y no hay mucha gente alrededor. Ha habido un reciente brote de asaltos, lo cual es una buena razón para _no_ salir, pero nadie dijo que se molestara en el sentido común.

El parque es poco denso cuando llegan, algunos padres observan a sus hijos jugar en el equipo. Toshinori los guió hasta un banco, tomando asiento con emoción apenas contenida.

— ¡Ella debería estar aquí pronto!— Susurró él, jugueteando con su teléfono. —Ella sólo dijo reunirse de nuevo aquí, hoy; ¿Realmente no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer más que explicar la última vez? Una situación la alejó —.

— ¿Así que ella te dio One for All, solo así?— Preguntó Izuku. — ¿No... se necesita entrenamiento de antemano, o algo así?— Como, digamos, transportar refrigeradores oxidados y unidades de aire acondicionado. El rubio negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Ya hemos estado haciendo eso, ¿verdad? Ella dijo que no debería usarlo por un tiempo más, para que mi cuerpo pueda ajustarse y pueda construir más de un regulador, pero no había nada especial que necesitara hacerse —. Izuku le devolvió la sonrisa y luchó contra la pequeña oleada de envidia; le hubiera encantado que no hubiera tenido que pasar nueve meses presionándose a sí mismo al límite todas las noches. Pero fue una medida de su perseverancia, por lo que no podía estar demasiado enojado. A pesar de.

— ¿Cómo te lo pasó?— La cara de Toshinori se contrajo, y él hizo una mueca.

—Yo, uh. Ella dijo que mientras yo ingiera parte de ella, ¿lo pasaría? Así que. Ella me hizo comer un poco de su cabello —. Izuku resopló, porque _en serio_, _de ahí es de donde lo sacó_, y no pudo evitar su risa. —Oi, no es gracioso, en realidad fue bastante asqueroso- —

— ¡Toshi-kun!— Los chicos se sobresaltaron, la cabeza de Toshinori se disparó mientras Izuku intentaba ahogar sus risitas. Shimura-san los saludó desde el otro lado del parque, vestida de civil con un hombre descontento que le seguía los talones. — ¡E Isamu-kun! No esperaba verte. —

— _¿Por qué hay dos?—,_ El hombre le siseó a ella por encima de su hombro. Su voz era extrañamente familiar, e Izuku lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Nana lo golpeaba en la cara.

— ¡Vamos a ser socios! ¿No deberíamos entrenarnos juntos? —Izuku luchó contra el sonrojo que se le formaba en la cara cuando el hombre lo miró críticamente.

— ¿Crees que él será capaz de mantenerse al día contigo, chico? Ese Quirk no es alguna cosita lujosa —.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no vemos, si crees que no puedo hacerlo?— Izuku mordió, la molestia subió a la superficie. —Apuesto a que puedo seguir el ritmo—.

—Ah-ah, calmémonos. Kenichi, deja de tratar de pelear con adolescentes. —Shimura-san se interpuso entre ellos, con el ceño fruncido severamente en su lugar. Se giró hacia los chicos, calculando. —No diré que no está bien, Isamu-kun. ¿Qué tal esto: Haz sparring conmigo, y veremos si puedes mantener el tuyo? —

Así, terminaron en el pasto en un lugar vacío del parque, los árboles a un lado y los ruidos de juego lejos. Toshinori se sentó en un banquillo con Kenichi-san, prácticamente vibrando en su lugar. Izuku se paró frente al héroe profesional, ajustando su postura y pensando.

No podía usar sus brazos, no tanto como lo había hecho, pero tenía sus piernas, y no había tanto daño en la parte superior de sus brazos como en la parte inferior. Mientras lo mantuviera ligero, no habría ningún riesgo.

Shimura-san le sonrió brevemente antes de que comenzara, y luego él se lanzó lejos, Full Cowl crepitando mientras ella iba por su torso. Era un juego de mantenerse alejado y reducir el impacto, no siendo lo suficientemente rápido para evitar cada golpe. Los que él acertó estaban destinados a causar el máximo daño, incapacitar con una lesión, y ella lo detectó, sonriendo con aprobación.

Bloqueó una pierna con sus brazos y siseó cuando el golpe vibró, agravando los frágiles huesos. —Tendrás que vigilarlos, si son más débiles—, aconsejó Shimura-san. Él respondió deslizando una pierna debajo de ella y atrapando un pie antes de que ella se deslizara hacia atrás. —Buen tiempo de reacción, demasiado excesivo en tus movimientos, y tiendes a telegrafiar un poco, pero no es tan malo como lo esperarías de un principiante. ¿Has tenido entrenamiento?

—Algo. — Se atragantó cuando una patada lo envió volando hacia atrás. Rodó lejos cuando un pie aterrizó donde había estado acostado, rápido para levantarse. Dio una patada cuando ella intentó cazarlo, manteniendo la distancia. —Mis profesores eran bastante buenos—.

— ¡Puedo decir! Mucho más para trabajar de lo que pensaba. No creo que haya ningún problema —.

—Nana, en serio, no quiero dos mocosos- — Ella parpadeó fuera de la vista por un momento, e Izuku se giró, tratando de ver si podía identificar dónde aparecía ella, antes de que una mano lo agarrara por el cuello y lo arrastrara a una llave a la cabeza. Gritó cuando un puño se frotó en su cabello.

— ¡Lo hiciste bastante bien! Ese es un _hábil_ Quirk tuyo. ¿Qué era, otra vez?

—A-Aumento de fuerza —. Se derrumbó junto a Toshinori cuando ella lo soltó. El rubio tenía estrellas en sus ojos, e Izuku tenía la sensación de que estaría haciendo sparring un poco más en el futuro.

(Él iba a ser molestado en cada oportunidad, ¿verdad?)

—Eso fue tan genial—, susurró el adolescente desgarbado. Izuku torpemente acarició su muslo y trató de controlar su respiración.

—Aa, ¿en serio? ¿Qué son las cosas brillantes, entonces? —Izuku movió una mano vagamente.

— ¿E-exceso? Realmente no puedo controlarlo completamente todavía, así que tengo que uh, d-deshacerme de algo. —Shimura asintió con la cabeza, mientras Kenichi-san gimió y se frotó la cara con una mano.

—Nana- —

—Oh, aguántalo, Gran Torino. No es como si no hubieras aceptado ya transferirte a U.A. si entran. —Los dos empezaron a discutir cuando Izuku se sentó y lo miró fijamente en blanco.

¿Gran Torino?

* * *

Se dispuso un horario. Pasó un mes y medio hasta el examen de ingreso para la U.A., y Shimura-san ideó un plan de entrenamiento para los dos que ayudaría a prepararlos. Izuku lo necesitaba menos, encajaba como estaba, pero ayudaba a hacer más ejercicio. Toshinori lo tomó con dedicación, y dejó a Izuku ligeramente enervado cuando una vez más se paró en el exterior a cómo había sido una vez.

Siempre que podían manejarlo, Shimura-san y Gran Torino (¡Torino!_ ¡Torino! ¡Enorme y apuesto Torino que era una cabeza más alto que Toshi!) _se encontraban con ellos en el parque, haciendo sparring, compartiendo golosinas, o haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que Toshinori rompiera literalmente todo lo que tocaba.

Porque eso estaba pasando también. Tomó a One for All sin problemas, está bien, pero también terminó pulverizando accidentalmente cualquier cosa que agarró sin pensar. Se dieron cuenta de eso cuando Izuku lo asustó accidentalmente y lo vio romper una cuchara por la mitad. Habían pasado por tres sartenes y un par de palillos para cocinar antes de que se le prohibiera ir a la cocina por el momento, y su cepillo de dientes era una cosa triste en este momento.

Toshinori hace un puchero intermitente a todo mientras mira sus manos en la traición, e Izuku realmente tiene que luchar contra el impulso de reír histéricamente.

Mientras tanto, entre los ataques de locura y la verdadera escolaridad de Toshinori, el adolescente más joven intentó... Cosas.

Izuku se despierta una mañana con un pequeño peluche de conejo verde menta al lado de su futón, etiqueta proclamando que es de una serie de anime ya desaparecida. Frotó una oreja larga entre los dedos, maravillándose de la suave textura. Lo dejó con su futón, y desde entonces no se ha alejado mucho.

Una noche, Toshinori está llegando muy tarde, preocupando a Izuku, y cuando finalmente abre la puerta se entera de que se debe a que el chico se desvió y conseguido katsudon de un restaurante que habían probado en un momento, en celebración de los resultados de su colocación. La comida aún está caliente, e Izuku siente que su corazón se derrite un poco por el esfuerzo. Toshinori se ve extraordinariamente orgulloso toda la noche, incluso a través del mediocre thriller de ciencia ficción que ven.

Los platos se hacen después de la cena, en lugar de estar allí por dos días. Las flores aparecen en un punto, pero terminan destruidas debido a un extraño accidente que involucra al imbécil gato callejero. Cuando pasa el festival local que celebra el cambio de estación, Shimura-san aparece con dos kimonos simples, y pasan la noche en el santuario serpenteando entre los puestos. Toshinori intenta y no logra ganar una máscara, e Izuku pasa todo el tiempo sonriendo.

El esfuerzo es tan serio, aunque torpe, y es solo trabajando una parte entre los lados de esa moneda.

(—Es tan lindo, son como dos patitos que no pueden dejar de tropezar uno con otro—.

—Será menos lindo cuando tengamos que separarlos solo para hacer las cosas—.

—Silencio. Estoy seguro de que no será así, ambos están dedicados. Un poco demasiado, pero eso nunca lastimó a nadie —.)

* * *

Nana-san y Gran Torino se retiraron cuando llegaron al parque. El frío en el aire hace que usen varias capas, pero no oculta la tristeza acerca de ellas, o el color cetrino la cara de Nana, con los ojos enrojecidos y cansados.

— ¿Pasa algo, Shimura-sensei?— La mujer los miró, tratando de sonreír antes de dejarlo caer rápidamente.

—Algunos problemas familiares, eso es todo, Toshi. ¿Por qué no empezamos con algo de kata, hoy? —

Fue… tenso. La corriente subyacente de la emoción no se desvaneció, y mientras Shimura-san no fue más dura de ninguna manera, las dos todavía se estremecieron con cada error que cometieron, apresurándose a corregir sus movimientos. Cuando el cielo se abrió y la lluvia cayó, parecía ser solo una forma de consolidar el estado de ánimo.

—Está bien, nope. — Izuku finalmente se dejó caer de nuevo en la hierba, interrumpiendo la discusión tranquila entre Torino y Toshinori, observando cómo su cabello se escurría lentamente por el rabillo del ojo. —Shimura-san, Kenichi-san, ¿qué pasa? Obviamente es algo más que problemas familiares —.

Ninguno de los adultos los miró. —... No sé si Toshinori te ha contado sobre esto—, dijo finalmente, pasando una mano por los costados, —Pero One for All existe por una razón. Su creador se lo pasó para que alguien finalmente pudiera derribar a su hermano, All for One. El hombre es prácticamente la raíz de la mayoría de los delitos en la actualidad, a pesar de cómo debe estar en sus sesenta años ahora. Y se ha convertido en su misión personal destruir las vidas de todos los usuarios de One for All tan a fondo como pueda. —El estómago de Izuku se cayó de su pecho.

—Tu familia…—

—Mi esposo fue el séptimo usuario antes que yo—. Ella sonrió con amargura. —Estaba paralizado en una batalla anterior con All for One, lo que lo llevó a reunirse conmigo y pasar la antorcha. Pensamos que eso significaba que lo dejaría solo, ya que no podía seguir luchando, que nuestra familia estaría a salvo —.

Y... no lo había hecho. Gran Torino retomó la conversación cuando Nana no parecía que la continuaría, colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Lo que necesitan recordar es que asociarse con esta peculiaridad, asumir todo lo que viene con ella, significa poner en peligro a todos los que dejas cerca—. Él le dirigió una mirada aguda a Toshinori, frunciendo el ceño. —Necesitas estar preparado para la eventualidad que necesitarás para aislarte, para proteger a los demás—.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio. Izuku pensó en la USJ, y en el barrio Kamino. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Con cuántas personas había interactuado All Might en realidad antes de convertirse en profesor?

—Shimura-sensei…— Toshinori habló, — ¿Está bien tu hijo? Mencionaste a toda tu familia —.

—... Lo estoy poniendo en un orfanato—. La reacción fue instantánea.

— ¡Nana, no puedes hablar en serio!—

—Shimura-sensei, ¿estás segura?—

—No quiero que él sea un objetivo—. Ella los cortó, frunciendo el ceño. —Al estar cerca de mí, solo pinta una diana de neón en su espalda. Y si, si mantenerlo a salvo significa renunciar a él, entonces lo haré. Y no quiero que ustedes dos intenten detenerme, o tampoco intenten nada —. Los dos continuaron con eso, tratando de convencerla de lo contrario, de que era demasiado drástico, pero. Izuku podía ver la lógica, y podía ver el dolor en sus ojos. La mujer sabía lo extremo que era, pero ese era el punto. Ella acababa de perder a su marido, había perdido parte de sí misma y ya no quería correr ningún riesgo. Pero eso no significaba que ella se había rendido.

—Lo siento, Shimura-san. — Los tres se volvieron hacia Izuku, habiéndolo olvidado en el caos. —Lo siento que tengas que hacer esto. Pero no necesitas preocuparte por nosotros. — Tomó la mano de Toshinori entre las suyas y se enderezó, mirándola a los ojos e ignorando la pérdida de ánimo de su corazón. — ¡Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para derribar a All for One! ¡No hay manera de que él pueda mantenerse con nosotros contra él! —

No tenía sentido decirles a los dos lo peligroso que era, o lo difícil que sería. El miedo era obvio en ambos ojos. Pero también lo fue la determinación, y la compasión. Por primera vez en días, sintió que su corazón se relajaba, y Nana sonrió, extendiendo la mano y revolviendo sus cabellos en medio de chillidos.

—Lo sé, niño—.

* * *

_Una figura enmascarada de pie sobre sus amigos y familiares, Nomu hundiendo sus dedos en el costado de All Might mientras se desinflaba y gritaba, All Might luchaba en el edificio desmoronado mientras sus compañeros se movían a su alrededor, excepto que de repente era Toshi, pequeño y engullido en el traje, mirando hacia arriba a All for One y recogido con una mano, espinas empujando a través de él_

Izuku se despertó con un sobresalto, temblando y su corazón tratando de salir de su pecho. La luz del exterior empezaba a ponerse gris, y Toshinori estaba acurrucado mirando hacia él al otro lado de la habitación. Izuku lo miró fijamente, las imágenes de él ahogándose en su traje y sostenido solo con lanzas que batían en sus ojos. Se estremeció.

Quería acercarse, tocar al otro adolescente para asegurarse de que estaba allí, no estaba herido. Extendió una mano, tentativamente extendiéndose hacia el pie que se asomaba por debajo de la manta, pero. No fue suficiente

Dudó por una fracción de segundo, antes de sentarse con cuidado, deslizándose lentamente por el suelo de madera. El futón fue suave, hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros del otro, y él se recostó, cerrando los ojos. El sonido de una respiración constante era relajante, al igual que el calor del cuerpo estaba tan cerca, y él fácilmente se volvió a dormir.

* * *

La primera vez que Toshinori ejerce el poder de One for All hasta el 100%, Izuku tiene que salir a caminar o le dará algo.

Habían estado en el apartamento, Toshinori hablando sobre cómo era sentir la reserva de energía que lo atravesaba (era embriagador y electrizante, para Izuku) mientras estaba sentado lejos de la estufa de la cocina y del peligro de incendio creado inadvertidamente, cuando había decidido probarlo a plena potencia.

Nadie dijo que tomaron decisiones inteligentes, está bien.

Izuku intentó detenerlo, pero era demasiado curioso como para poner mucho esfuerzo en ello. Había una sensación de presión en el aire antes de que un crujido pareciera correr por la piel de Toshinori, y él... se hinchó. Sus músculos se destacaron repentinamente contra sus brazos, su rostro parecía más agudo y su cabello se ensanchó, la pelusa de girasol parecía más una melena mientras su flequillo se puso de punta.

El pavimento aplaudió bajo sus pies, e Izuku contuvo el sabor de la bilis en su garganta. Las similitudes no podían ser ignoradas con una versión más pequeña de su héroe parado justo frente a él. Pero él tampoco podía actuar como si fueran los mismos, no podía pensar en ellos de esa manera. Y no estaba, en realidad no, había hecho la distinción poco después de haberlo descubierto porque era bueno compartimentando cosas como esa. Pero ahora estaba enfermo consigo _mismo_.

¿Qué diría su mentor si viera a Izuku en este momento? ¿Cómo estaba alentando silenciosamente a su yo más joven, permitiéndole tratar de convencer a Izuku de una relación? Cómo fingió que no sabía lo que le iba a pasar al adolescente, Shimura-san, qué le deparaba el futuro. ¿Qué pensarían sus _amigos_?

Hizo una pausa, apoyándose en un poste de teléfono y jadeando. Se había corrido demasiado duro, y ahora tendría que caminar de regreso al apartamento. Maldición. Se pasó una mano sudorosa por la cara, caras decepcionadas y sombras recorriendo su mente. Él era asqueroso.

Los últimos tres meses, sin embargo. La cara de Toshi iluminándose lentamente y él abriéndose como una flor hacia el sol. La imagen frecuente de un solitario All Might, sentado solo en la sala de descanso antes de que entrara Izuku y robara su atención. Él piensa que preferiría ser asqueroso a ver eso otra vez.

... Querrían que fuera feliz, de todos modos.

Caminó a casa bajo las farolas, sonriendo cuando Toshi se levantó de donde estaba jugando con un par de pesas para piernas que había comprado.

—Tadaima—. El rubio parpadeó como un búho, dejando el equipo.

— ¡O-okaeri!—

* * *

Izuku se sentó nerviosamente. El auditorio era tan grande como lo recordaba, pero mucho menos lleno, con un número menos cerca de cinco mil y más cerca de mil. El contraste fue sorprendente. Aquí estaba una U.A. que aún no se han hecho famosa por producir los mejores héroes de su generación. Era uno de los únicos que no llevaba uniforme escolar, solo con su abrigo de invierno y abotonado para darle una apariencia de profesionalismo. Toshi le dio un pulgar hacia arriba antes de irse, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Una rodilla golpeó en la suya, y él miró por encima. Toshinori sonrió tranquilizadoramente de vuelta, antes de asentir al frente. El orador finalmente había llegado, una mujer que llevaba lo que parecía una cruza entre una armadura y un alfiletero. Izuku la reconoció como la heroína Manticore, conocida por su Quirk que le permitió disparar espinas de su cuerpo y su breve paso como la directora de la U.A. Breve, ya que el consejo se dio cuenta de dejarla cerca de los niños fue un error y ella se movió de nuevo a los esfuerzos de recaudación de agregados... Tocó a su micrófono y se aclaró la garganta mientras la multitud de prospectos se callaba.

— ¡Bienvenidos al examen de admisión de la U.A.! Si estás aquí hoy, eso significa que crees que puedes ingresar al departamento de Héroes en nuestra escuela —. Ella sonrió con dulzura. —Personalmente, creo que la mitad de ustedes terminarán recibiendo su batido de alquitrán, ¡pero eso no es lo que determina quién ingresa, por desgracia!—

Bueno.

La pantalla detrás de ella se iluminó con un diagrama, y ella agitó el brazo hacia ella. —Los probaremos a todos en nuestros entornos de simulación recientemente construidos en un sistema basado en puntos. Rescates se colocarán dentro del área y, por supuesto, se esperará que los rescates. Los puntos se otorgarán en función de múltiples factores, incluidos, entre otros, la cantidad rescatada, su método para rescatarlos y su evaluación de cada caso individual —.

La pantalla cambió a siluetas negras, con números para cada una. —La cantidad base de puntos varía con cada tipo de rescate; por ejemplo, recibirá más por rescatar a un "niño" lesionado que a un "adulto" sano. Y, porque parece que hay algunos de ustedes cada año que intentan esto: cualquier sabotaje directo o ataque de otros competidores resultará en su descalificación inmediata. ¡Lo estamos observando! —Ella guiñó un ojo y la pantalla se oscureció. — ¡Eso es todo! Ahora, vayamos a sus áreas de prueba y recuerden a los niños, ¡"Plus Ultra"! —

El dúo se dirigió al área B, escuchando a la gente susurrar y murmurar continuamente. — ¿Qué más crees que van a estar buscando?— Toshi preguntó en voz baja. Izuku frunció los labios.

—Teniendo en cuenta el ambiente... si trabajamos juntos con otros y si revisamos las lesiones, definitivamente. Si no lo verificamos, podría causar complicaciones si un civil tiene una herida que no tratamos. Y si alguien no es capaz de trabajar en equipo, será prácticamente inútil para cualquiera de los equipos que están ahí en este momento —. Izuku murmuró de nuevo. —Además, asegúrate de que sean los únicos en el área y calma. Una víctima en pánico es lo peor en una situación de crisis —.

Toshinori frunció el ceño pensativamente. — ¿Cómo vamos a trabajar esto, sin embargo? Tal vez los agarre, ¿y tú vigilas el área alrededor? —Izuku asintió, y luego se les apresuró a usar trajes de chándal genéricos y no había tiempo para hablar. Fueron conducidos a una ciudad en expansión no muy diferente a la de su primer examen, y sonó el chillido de un megáfono.

— ¡TIENEN VEINTE MINUTOS, EXAMINADOS! ¡HAGAN SU MEJOR ESFUERZO! O NO, ¡NO ME IMPORTA REALMENTE! ¡FUERA!—

Ellos fueron.

* * *

Izuku revisó otro rescatado, buscando cualquier "herida" obvia y preguntando si alguien debía estar con ellos. El actor respondió de manera encomiable, lagrimeando y chillando por su madre, como si realmente hubieran estado tristemente separados. Le gritó a Hakamata-san, quien usó su Quirk para tirar de la mujer desaparecida hacia adelante.

Toshinori bloqueó un golpe de un villano y le devolvió la sonrisa a la pareja de madre e hijo. — ¡No se preocupen! Todo está bien ahora, ¡porque estamos aquí! —

Los "villanos" habían aparecido después de diez minutos, descendiendo sobre los examinados como lobos salvajes y haciendo sus mejores malditos intentos para impedir el esfuerzo de rescate. Izuku y Toshinori habían dividido la carga de trabajo _(Como lo hace en el futuro con Eternal Hope, _algo pequeño le susurra_)_ y realizan múltiples tareas, el rubio defendiéndolos de los villanos mientras que Izuku tenía a los rescatados fuera de la zona de peligro. Los pocos otros que habían convencido de ayudarlos estaban asistiendo en el esfuerzo, Hakamata-san ayudando a Izuku mientras que un moreno con visión láser fue con Toshi.

— ¡Aa~! ¡Estos villanos son tan feos! ¿Quién ataca a un niño? —, Se quejó el moreno, enviando otra sonrisa radiante al… ¿voluntario? Saltó hacia atrás antes de que pudieran ser golpeados sin embargo, resoplando mientras llenaban sus manos con más explosivos.

—Tch. Ustedes los niños son buenos, pero necesitan estar conscientes de sus alrededores. Muchos villanos tienden a trabajar juntos, sabes. —El voluntario sonrió, e Izuku tuvo un movimiento de cabello para detectar el movimiento del aire, reaccionar y tirar un brazo cargado para bloquear el que venía hacia él. El segundo voluntario sonrió amablemente, con el puño en llamas a centímetros de la cara de Izuku.

—Buenos reflejos—. El chico de cabello verde saltó hacia atrás, el actor todavía en la curva de su brazo. ¿Qué se podría hacer en esta situación, evadir golpear la cabeza en distracción-? Pero el timbre sonó alrededor de ellos, y los hombros de Izuku se hundieron cuando todos se relajaron.

— ¡Y CON ESO CONCLUYE EL EXAMEN PRÁCTICO! GRACIAS POR VENIR, POR FAVOR CÁMBIENSE Y SALGAN. ¡SUS RESULTADOS SERÁN ENVIADOS POR CORREO DENTRO DE DOS SEMANAS! —El actor se arrastró fuera de sus brazos, e Izuku observó a los profesionales empacar con una eficacia alarmante.

—Fue adecuado trabajar contigo, Midoriya-san, Yagi-san. Espero verlos en tres meses. —Hakamata-san asintió educadamente mientras pasaba, e Izuku le devolvió los buenos deseos.

— ¡Encantado de conocerlos dos~! ¡Me llamo Aoyama Aoi, si nos volvemos a encontrar! —. El moreno guiñó un ojo verde de múltiples anillos, y luego sólo fueron él y Toshinori, que regresaban con cansancio.

—Lo hicimos bien, creo—, comentó el rubio, —Eso fue, ¿qué, veinte personas? Y los villanos solo se acercaron al final —.

—Mm—. Izuku estaba cansado; eso era lo más que se había forzado en meses, y los nervios lo habían drenado de la poca energía que le quedaba. —Vamos a casa. ¿Quieres pedir pizza esta noche?

— ¿¡De verdad!?— La pizzería cerca de ellos había sido prohibida gracias a la misión de Izuku de enseñarle a cocinar a Toshinori, y le había estado rogando al niño más pequeño por un día de trampa durante semanas. — ¡Isamu!—

Izuku chilló cuando el otro adolescente lo derribó en un abrazo, riéndose mientras los demás miraban. Estarían bien.

* * *

Las cartas llegan por correo una semana y media después. Izuku los miró de reojo cuando revisó el correo y no los tocó en todo el día. Holgazaneó por la tienda durante sus horas, tratando con un grupo de delincuentes y ahuyentando a un mapache, y miró resueltamente la televisión para ver las dos restantes que le tomó a Toshinori regresar a casa.

— ¡Tadaima!— El adolescente se quitó los zapatos del genkan, canturreando algo sin tono. — ¿Qué es...— Hizo una pausa. —Isamu?—

—Nosotros– Nosotros recibimos las cartas—. Enterró la cabeza en sus manos. —_Oh-Dios-no-puedo-mirar-la-mía-lo-harás-tú._ —Toshinori se movió de un lado a otro, e Izuku pudo escucharlo recoger los malditos trozos de papel y pegamento. Se escuchó el sonido de desgarre, y luego silencio. Más desgarro, apresurándose esta vez.

—Isamu. — Rápidos pasos y manos sobre sus hombros, sacudiéndolo. — ¡Isamu entramos! ¡ENTRAMOS!

Izuku miró fijamente su expresión alegre, ojos aguándose y derramándose y sí sí_ sí ¡él aún podía ser un héroe! JÓDETE, SENSEI ¡NO PUEDES DETENERLO! ¡ÉL PUEDE HACER ESTO!_

La euforia es una buena excusa para explicar por qué se lanza hacia adelante y lo besa. Es casto, solo dura unos segundos, y cuando él se retira, Toshinori tiene una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

—Uh. — Su cara era un tomate en este momento. No hay vuelta atrás. — ¿Yo– creo que he tenido suficiente tiempo–?—

Toshinori es el que se estrella hacia adelante esta vez, e Izuku deja que sus ojos se cierren mientras disfruta el momento.

* * *

_Los niños del Legado en su clase lo tratan de forma extraña. Iida sigue preguntando sobre su Quirk, cómo funciona y si es familiar, a pesar de sus múltiples afirmaciones de que apareció como un valor atípico. Todoroki tiende a mirarlo fijamente, nunca le habla, pero seguro que no le importa asustarlo. Y Aoyama..._

_Aoyama se acerca a él después de la clase en la primera semana, cuando están a punto de irse. Izuku no ha podido leer al otro chico, más allá de eso le gusta el estilo y su Quirk es potencialmente mortal si se extiende demasiado lejos._

—_Mou, tu nombre es Midoriya, ¿no~? ¿Estás relacionado con Midoriya Isamu? —Izuku parpadea. El nombre es completamente desconocido, pero lo lleva a ese extraño encuentro con Aizawa-sensei. ¿Coincidencia, o no?_

—_Nunca antes había escuchado el nombre—, responde honestamente, — ¿Es un héroe?— Aoyama tiene una expresión sospechosa, a pesar de que su boca no se mueve un poco._

— _¿No lo conoces? Fue a la U.A. Mi tío era amigo suyo. Agita una mano y comienza a alejarse. —Pensé que sería bueno si pudieran reunirse nuevamente después de todos estos años, pero es imposible, ¡si ni siquiera lo conoces! ¡Oh bien!—_

_Izuku lo mira en desconcierto antes de que Uraraka e Iida se lleven su atención, quienes se agolpan y caminan con él de camino a la estación de tren. Cuando llega a casa, busca el nombre de Midoriya Isamu y no encuentra absolutamente nada más que una mención de que se ubique moderadamente alto en la U.A. Festival deportivo hace cuatro décadas._

_Él está muy confundido._

_._

_._

_._

_Notas!_

No sé si es común o no, yo siempre usé la palabra "**Sparring**" como entrenamiento de combate o boxeo, se ocupa de esa manera porque no es un combate real, son fintas y simulación, pensé que era español por lo fácil que es pronunciarla y no encontré traducción.

**Genkan** es el escaloncito de entrada en las casas japonesas.

Éste tipo de cosas suelen ser conocidas, pero explico por si acaso.

Gracias por leer!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Notas del autor:

para cualquiera que pueda mencionar ciertas cosas en este capítulo: tiene lugar en 1996. Haga de eso lo que quiera.

* * *

_Shouto ve la mano de Midoriya después del Festival de Deportes, y todo encaja. Si había una cosa de la que su padre siempre se mostraba molesto durante sus embates de ebriedad, era cómo Eternal Hope se había incorporado en la U.A. ya dañado, cómo el "hombre patético" era probablemente un antiguo delincuente, escoria de la sociedad, destrozándose antes de que incluso intentara convertirse en un héroe. Él había descrito sus brazos como cosas nudosas y feas, los huesos se habían curado toscamente juntos y cicatrices que cubrían sus dedos._

_Por lo usual, huía en ese momento, ya que usualmente comenzaba a divagar sobre muslos y en general asustaba a Shouto e insultaba a su madre, pero la información no se le perdía. Midoriya Isamu era un hombre delgado, con cabello y ojos verde oscuro y un Quirk casi idéntico al de All Might, con cicatrices que le subían por los brazos y pecas salpicadas en cualquier lugar expuesto al sol. Era compasivo y amable, lo suficiente como para molestar a Endeavour y enamorar al público, tendía a ser despiadado con los criminales y amable con las víctimas, sin importar cuán violentos o agresivos fueran._

_Midoriya Izuku es una sombra de él que llena lentamente los espacios vacíos, y Shouto se pregunta cómo nadie más lo ve. Tal vez lo estén ignorando, o convenciéndose a sí mismos de que no es posible, pero lucharon contra un villano que podría desintegrarte estrechándote la mano hace unas semanas, así que Shouto no ve por qué esto... Sea lo que sea, podría ser tan imposible._

_Se mantiene cerca, porque sabe que un héroe no sale de la nada, e Izuku necesitará apoyo antes de que dé ese salto._

_(Él no lo lamenta, incluso cuando están luchando por sus vidas y el pedazo de mierda de la mente maestra pone su mano sobre el niño y lo lleva lejos)._

* * *

Invitan a Nana y Kenichi-san (que, aunque era la misma persona, era difícil pensar que era la misma pequeña munición que lo había burlado durante una semana) a cenar para celebrar. A Izuku no se le ocurre, hasta que él abre la puerta y les hace pasar, que podría haber sido una mala idea.

Los dos adultos miran a su alrededor con curiosidad, observando el espacio que lentamente se está llenando de pequeños signos de vida. — ¿Sus padres no van a unirse a nosotros?—, Preguntó Nana con curiosidad, hojeando uno de los muchos cuadernos que habían comenzado a aparecer en el apartamento. —Ahora que lo pienso, ¿de quién _es_ este apartamento?—

—Ah...— Toshinori se congeló por el rabillo del ojo, e Izuku mantuvo sus ojos firmemente en las verduras que estaba cortando. —En realidad, um. Ambos vivimos aquí. La madre de Toshinori vive más lejos de la ciudad —. Kenichi enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Tus padres están bien con ustedes dos viviendo juntos?— _Mis padres no están vivos aún._

—Soy un huérfano—. Un incómodo silencio descendió sobre la habitación. Los adolescentes continuaron cocinando mientras los adultos se sentaban a la mesa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue exactamente el examen de ingreso? Tienden a cambiarlo cada pocos años —, habló Nana, con una voz demasiado alegre.

—Ah, ¿estaba bien? Nos hicieron rescatar voluntarios en entornos simulados, y a la marca de diez minutos, lanzaron una tonelada de héroes para que actuaran como villanos e intentaran detenernos —.

— ¡Y había tantos Quirks geniales!— Agregó Toshinori. — ¡Había un hombre que nos estaba ayudando, podía controlar la ropa y tirar de los rescatados directamente a nosotros!—

—Él podía controlar las fibras textiles—, corrigió Izuku. —Sin embargo, fue sorprendente el control que tenía sobre él. Esperarías que un estudiante de secundaria todavía esté luchando con tanta precisión —.

— ¡Sí! Y este otro tipo– —La conversación fluyó más fácilmente, discutiendo sobre Quirks y estrategias de batalla, sobre lo que podrían haberse perdido. Continuó hasta que tuvieron la comida en la mesa y cavaron en ella, saboreando el calor.

—Parece que ustedes dos hicieron un buen equipo—, Salió de Nana alrededor de un bocado de carne. Tragó antes de continuar, —Creo que nunca preguntamos, pero ¿cómo se conocieron? ¿Son compañeros de clase? —Izuku se sintió congelarse de nuevo, incluso cuando Toshinori solo sonrió tímidamente.

—Ah, ¿de alguna manera... me tropecé con Isamu? Estaba bastante golpeado, así que lo llevé a casa hasta que se despertó, y él solo como que. Se quedó —.

—... ¿Estaba herido y no lo llevaste al hospital?— Toshinori hizo un ruido que podría haber sido interpretado como una frustración indefensa. O un gato que tiene su cola pisada.

—_Los hospitales son caros, está bien._ ¡Y no es como si supiera lo que pasó! ¡Por lo que sabía, estaba huyendo! —Los dos adultos lo miraron con incredulidad mientras se retorcía en su asiento.

—No fue nada grave, por lo que no me puso en peligro ni nada—, interrumpió Izuku nerviosamente. — ¿Sólo estaba agotado?—

—Lo dijiste como una pregunta. — Izuku se encogió de hombros incómodamente. — ¿Hay alguna _razón_ por la que aparentemente te desmayaste en la calle?—

Ah. Ahí estaba su arrepentimiento, finalmente entrando en juego. Nana y Kenichi estaban preocupados, por la poca exasperación que el hombre había estado fingiendo desvaneciéndose a la luz de las... circunstancias ciertamente extrañas. Izuku miró a Toshinori, quien se veía simplemente incómodo, e hizo una mueca. Sabía lo básico, había entendido que alguien había atacado a Izuku y sus amigos después de semanas de preguntas suaves pero obstinadas. Sabía cositas sobre Iida y los demás, pero no sus nombres, o por qué habían sido atacados. Sabía que era un villano que lo había hecho, pero no si era de alto perfil o un matón.

—Mis amigos y yo...— Se calló. Se aclaró la garganta. La verdad vaga era mejor que la torpe desviación. —Había un villano que se había enfocado en nosotros por un tiempo, y finalmente nos alcanzó en agosto. No... Realmente sé lo que hizo, cuál era su Quirk, pero lo usó en mí, y... —Se encogió de hombros otra vez. —Me desperté en el apartamento dos días después. Yo...—

— ¿Tú qué?— Nana le preguntó con suavidad.

—Traté de buscar a todos. Mi mamá, mis amigos, incluso mis maestros. Y todo se había ido. —Tragó alrededor del nudo que se había formado en su garganta, alejando su comida. —Fue como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar, y todo lo que miré se volvió en blanco. Así que me quedé con Toshinori —.

—... ¿Sabes si había una razón por la que te estaban atacando?— Él sonrió irónicamente y reprimió una carcajada, porque ya podía ver la sospecha en sus ojos. Ella sabía por qué.

—Lo primero que pensé cuando vi a Toshinori usar One for All es que se parecía aterradoramente al mío. ¿Por qué crees?

* * *

Las cosas no se aligeraron bastante después de eso, pero el tema cambió a cosas menos deprimentes. Nana habló sobre cómo la escuela era encomiable por lo mucho que cubría, y cómo Gran Torino trabajaría como su gimnasio y posiblemente como maestro de salón de clases.

—Todavía no sé cómo te las arreglaste para hacerme tratar con tantos niños—, se quejó a medias. Nana solo le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le guiñó un ojo a los chicos, articulando _chantaje_ conspirativamente.

—Dejando de lado la enseñanza, supongo que ustedes dos deberán comenzar a buscar en un nuevo apartamento—, dijo distraídamente. —Dudo que quieras viajar durante cuatro horas todos los días—.

...

En el momento en que los adultos se fueron, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Izuku giró hacia Toshinori. —Oh Dios mío, tenemos que mudarnos—.

—¡¿No sé cómo elegir un buen apartamento en absoluto?!—

—Obviamente, yendo por la presión del agua en el baño. — La cara de Toshinori de repente se puso pálida, y se hundió de nuevo en los cojines del sofá.

— _Oh Dios. Tengo que decírselo a mi mamá_. —Izuku se detuvo y consideró eso. Cierto. Se había olvidado de que todavía obtenían la mayor parte de sus ingresos de su madre. Se sentó junto al niño y se apoyó contra él débilmente, entrelazando el brazo con el suyo.

—Si ayuda, ¿estaré ahí...? No tendrás que hacerlo solo. —Toshinori resopló y apoyó la cabeza en los rizos desordenados de Izuku.

—Eso es una ventaja, al menos—.

* * *

Es, en toda la realidad, muy fácil encontrar un apartamento adecuado. No están buscando nada grande ni extravagante, un apartamento LDK ofrece espacio más que suficiente. Musutafu es más bajo en delincuencia que otros precintos con el estreno de la escuela de héroes justo en el medio, por lo que tratar de encontrar un apartamento en una zona segura también resulta fácil. Son los propietarios, de todas las cosas, los que proporcionan problemas.

Todos quieren permiso. No les importa que Izuku y Toshinori no estén relacionados y sean menores, no realmente, pero todos quieren _el permiso de los _padres. Lanza una llave en la prospección que Izuku había estado haciendo de un complejo a pocas cuadras de la escuela. Oh, puede esquivar con la excusa de los padres muertos (y eso no lo hace reír histéricamente cuando lo piensa, maldito protagonista de acción en el que se ha convertido), pero Toshinori no tiene tanta suerte.

Así que aquí están. El martes por la tarde durante las vacaciones de invierno, con Toshinori tocando su teléfono y repetidamente marcando y eliminando un número. Parece que está a punto de vomitar, y también está contagiando a Izuku. Finalmente, después de diez minutos completos de no saber qué hacer, Izuku simplemente toma el teléfono de sus manos y marca el número, presionando el botón de llamada antes de devolverlo en silencio. El rubio se queda congelado mientras el tono se repite, antes de que haya un clic. La conversación es unilateral, para Izuku, pero es bastante fácil decir lo que se dice a partir de las señales.

—H-hola, mamá. — Toshinori tragó saliva. — ¿Cómo estás?— Se detuvo un poco, haciendo una mueca y tirando de su manga.

—Y-Yo apliqué para la U.A. Y entré, p-pero no puedo, está a dos horas de distancia en tren, así que estaba pensando en mudarme a Musutafu, pero no quería simplemente– necesito permiso, y no quería que no _supieras_. Yo– —Su mandíbula se cerró de golpe, cortando sus divagaciones. —...Sí. Sí, lo haré, mamá, —dijo suavemente. Izuku tomó su mano y la frotó confortablemente. Lo que sea que ella estuviera diciendo, lo hizo llorar, frotándose los ojos mientras sorbía la nariz.

—... Lo sé, mamá...— Otra pausa. El poco estrés que había desangrado el adolescente durante la conversación se desbordó y le dirigió a Izuku una mirada aterrorizada. —Yo– ¿hablas en serio?— Él ignoró los gestos de Izuku para una pista, ¿qué estaba pasando? Él solo hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza por lo que se haya dicho.

—Es solo que... Realmente no puedo, um. ¿Hay algo más que debas saber? —Se rió débilmente. —Yo, eh, este chico de mi edad necesitaba un lugar para quedarse, y él es la razón por la que voy a ir a la U.A., y estamos en una especie de. Um —.

Qué.

—... Sí, mamá—.

_Qué_.

—Sí, mamá... Yo también te quiero—. Colgó el teléfono, mirando fijamente la pantalla en blanco. Izuku agitó una mano delante de él y lo vio saltar, parpadeando aturdido hacia el otro chico.

— ¿Cómo te gustaría conocer a mi mamá el sábado?—

...

—Si consigo la charla de la pala, te estoy culpando—.

—Comprensible. —

* * *

El hogar de la infancia de Toshinori es un lugar de vida, signos de vida cotidiana y la historia en todas partes. Hay flores en las camas delanteras del jardín y verduras visibles en los lados, y una cosa de madera apenas visible desde la parte delantera de la casa. Toshi lo atrapa entrecerrando los ojos y se ríe.

—Es una conejera—, explicó. —Es un lugar donde pueden estar sin que tengas que vigilarlos todo el tiempo, y es más grande y espacioso que una pequeña jaula—. Oh. Eso explicaba algo de su fascinación por los animales esponjosos. Se estremecieron en sus abrigos cuando llamaron a la puerta y esperaron una respuesta, con los nervios arrastrándose por la espalda de Izuku como arañas.

La madre de Toshi. Fuerte y agradable, pero lo suficientemente dispuesta a dejar que su hijo viviera solo porque no podía manejar su propio dolor.

... Probablemente también la única persona capaz de destruir completamente todo lo que estaban planeando.

— ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? Lo sé, con eso me dijiste... —Toshinori negó con la cabeza.

—Ella es mi madre—. Y eso fue todo.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, revelando a una pequeña mujer japonesa. Su pelo estaba en un moño desordenado y negro, a juego con sus ojos oscuros. Notó que tenía el mismo arco que Toshinori en su boca, así como un conjunto en su rostro que la hacía parecer amigable de una mirada. Primero miró a Toshinori, observando su expresión nerviosa y moviendo las manos con una mirada de consternación antes de volverse hacia Izuku.

Sus cejas se dispararon cuando lo vio. —Sabes, cuando dijiste que habías empezado a salir con un chico, por alguna razón esperaba una casa de ladrillos como tu padre—.

—Ohhhh mi Dios, mamá. — Toshinori enterró su cabeza en manos. — ¿Por qué?—

—Si ayuda, hago ejercicio—, dijo Izuku desconcertado. Yagi-san pareció considerar esto, antes de decidir que contaba y empujarlos dentro.

La casa era una mezcla desordenada de estilos americanos y japoneses. El genkan era normal, pero conducía a una sala de estar repleta de chucherías y fotos, un pequeño corte de Sakura que ocupaba el mismo espacio que una estatuilla de héroe retro y una pila de coloridos posavasos. Izuku entrecerró los ojos al hombre pequeño en spandex. Yyyyy ahí estaba la obsesión con Batman y los viejos cómics.

Yagi-san los instó a sentarse en el sofá (_conejito eso es un conejito oh Dios, se ve tan suave, Toshi déjame acariciarlo_), entrando en la cocina antes de salir con las tazas de té. Ella se sentó frente a ellos, sorbiendo serenamente su taza.

—Entonces—, dijo finalmente, una vez que la tensión había aumentado lo suficiente como para hacerlos sudar, —Mi hijo dijo que eres la razón por la que va a ir a la UA, y que te estás quedando con él, pero realmente no explicó cómo todo esto sucedió. —Ella le lanzó una mirada divertida, que lo tuvo encogiéndose en su asiento. —Lo que me hace pensar que no es exactamente bonito. Entonces, ¿_tú _me dirás, Ueki-kun? Un nombre también sería bueno —.

_¿En serio me acaba de llamar árbol?_

— ¡Mi nombre es Midoriya I-Isamu, señora! ¡Es un placer conocerla! —Se inclinó lo mejor que pudo sentado. —Y-y, uh. Para ser honesto, en cierto modo me encontró inconsciente en un callejón y me llevó a casa.

—_Isamu_.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo tiene esto?— Se puso rígido por la corriente oculta en su voz, con una sonrisa temblorosa.

— ¿Cerca de, u-uh, c-cuatro meses?— Toshinori se quejó a su lado y hundió su rostro en el pelaje del conejo. —Prometo que no soy un asesino en serie escondiéndose o algo así, simplemente estaba sin hogar.

Yagi-san no respondió por un largo momento, mirando al techo con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Lo sabías, Toshi-chan—, comenzó ella, —que conocí a tu padre, porque él acababa de tropezar fuera de una pelea en un bar? Él sangró por todo mi vestido y se disculpó por caer sobre mí.

—Uh.

—Luego pasé la noche en una casa de galleta viéndolo llorar y despotricar sobre música ruidosa y Quirks telepáticos.

—_Uh_.

—El punto que estaba tratando de hacer con esto es que realmente debería haber esperado algo así contigo—. Ella sonrió irónicamente.

Era como si alguien acabara de soplar aire en la habitación. Toshinori se desplomó, suspiró y acarició al conejo en su regazo mientras Izuku hacía todo lo posible por no reírse ni llorar. Yagi-san resopló a los dos.

— ¿Qué pensaste que iba a hacer? ¿Prohibirles que dejaran de verse y te echara a la calle?— Ella resopló de nuevo. —Tengo estándares, y ellos incluyen mantener a mi hijo feliz como pueda. Ahora, dígame cómo ha estado la escuela y cómo se las arreglaron para ingresar a esta academia —.

Izuku pasó el día jugando con un conejito y escuchando a Toshinori, tentativamente hablando con su madre, entibiándose lentamente mientras ella se mantenía animándolo y ligeramente divertida. Fue... agradable, aunque un poco deprimente. Izuku tuvo que preguntarse cuánto tiempo su... _novio_ había estado esperando algo como esto, para saltar a cada pedacito.

Por ahora, resolvió ser un poco cauteloso con la mujer, y mantenerse distante mientras Toshi lentamente reparaba sus heridas.

* * *

Hecho: no podrían transportar las pocas cajas que tenían en un tren y por las calles de Musutafu. Hecho: Gran Torino tenía un camión. Hecho: Gran Torino, a pesar de su segundo nombre, no tenía un horario de héroe activo, a diferencia de Shimura-san.

Esta es la razón por la que pasaron tres horas atrapados en el mismo auto mientras aceleraban por las carreteras y en general, estando aterrorizados por sus vidas.

— ¿No es esto un poco rápido?— Toshinori chilló en un punto. Kenichi-san se burló en el asiento del conductor y cambió de carril, ignorando completamente el auto a centímetros de su parachoques.

—"Rápido", diablos, no lo es. Los niños no han visto rápido– tienen suerte de que esto sea una ruta nacional o, de lo contrario, se lo estaría mostrando —. El hombre se había relajado enormemente alrededor de los dos, pasando de un desconocido cauteloso a un hombre que tenía suficiente chantaje para dejar de preocuparse por las apariencias. _Tanto chantaje_, _alguien los salve_. Los dos adolescentes gimotearon cuando la barandilla se acercó peligrosamente a un lado del auto, los árboles se alzaban sobre el techo del auto.

— ¡En-Entonces! Kenichi-san, ¿p-por qué Shimura-san te llama Gran Torino? Pensé que habías dicho que no eras un héroe con licencia —. Izuku prácticamente gritó, con los ojos pegados al tablero de instrumentos _y sin mirar en absoluto lo que estaba sucediendo, nope, él era bueno_. Kenichi carraspeó, sacudiendo el volante.

—Lo soy ahora, mocoso, no lo olvides. Incluso si es solo para entrenarlos a todos, puedo pulverizar a un villano con el mejor de ellos. Nana me ha estado llamando así desde que apareció mi Quirk; dice que soy como un coche de velocidad cuando salgo. Tampoco ayudó que mi papá fuera de esa ciudad. —Izuku se animó, inclinándose valientemente hacia adelante para que no estuviera aplastado contra su asiento.

— ¿Torino es una ciudad?— El hombre levantó una mano del volante, agitándola y haciendo que ambos se apresuraran a volver a la tapicería.

—Capital del Piamonte en Italia. Hermoso lugar —, dijo, girando hacia una calle menos concurrida. El alivio fue palpable mientras continuaba, —Mi pá' estaba en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y terminó visitando Japón. Nunca se fue.

—Espera– ¡eso significa que eres medio italiano!— Torino miró a Toshinori en el espejo, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué, pensaste que mi cabello estaba _teñido_ de este color?— Bueno. El rubio platino _era_ muy llamativo. —Niño, mi apellido es _Falco_—.

—No es como si te hubiéramos oído decirlo—, murmuró Toshinori. Pero había un brillo en sus ojos, y se aventuró a acercarse más. — ¿Cómo– Cómo es Italia?—

Pasaron la siguiente hora divirtiéndose con cuentos de palomas gigantes y edificios antiguos, lo suficientemente distraídos del desastre que era Torino conduciendo. Fue un respiro bienvenido.

* * *

El nuevo apartamento se parecía mucho al anterior, con pequeñas diferencias en paneles y color. Lo bautizaron al encender accidentalmente un mostrador para prender una vela.

* * *

El uniforme de la U.A. se mantuvo prácticamente sin cambios, a pesar de los años intermedios. La corbata era negra en lugar de roja, y la chaqueta era más ajustada a la forma, pero más allá de eso, era la misma que llevaba puesta durante cinco meses.

_Ha estado en el pasado más tiempo que en la U.A._

— ¿Isamu?— Salió bruscamente de donde había estado mirando al espejo, girándose hacia Toshinori. El rubio tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. — ¿Estás bien? Has estado parado allí por unos minutos .

—... En realidad no—, admitió. —Estoy solo... He estado aquí por un tiempo y se está hundiendo, creo—.

—... Todavía quieres volver, ¿verdad?— Izuku se encogió de hombros, alisando sus solapas.

—Sí. Pero sé que no puedo, así que he estado... tratando de adaptarme —. Él le sonrió débilmente al otro chico. —Está bien, solo necesito...— Se calló cuando Toshinori lo envolvió con sus brazos.

—No necesitas actuar como si estuvieras bien—, murmuró él, —pero recuerda que estoy aquí, ¿sí? No necesitas pasar por eso solo —.

Soltó un resoplido, parpadeando las lágrimas en sus ojos y empujando más allá de las náuseas y el temor. Sí. Él no estaba solo. Permanecieron así por unos momentos más antes de separarse, comenzando la caminata hacia la escuela.

Era, como había visto el primer día y el día del examen de ingreso, más pequeño que su impresión inicial, con menos de la grandeza que había estado siempre presente en el futuro. La clase 1-B es idéntica a la clase 1-A, con ventanas altas que dan al patio y al edificio del almuerzo. Izuku se queda mirando a la vista mientras Toshinori habla y trata de contener su emoción.

Éeel va a estar en clase con varios héroes. Los que ha vigilado durante años y analizado. Ya conoció a un pequeño, menos cubierto de mezclilla, Best Jeanist. Izuku cerró los ojos e intentó empujar cualquier histeria al pensamiento en una pequeña caja en su mente.

—Oi, ¿dejarás tus jodidos balbuceos?— Izuku saltó y se giró. Hay un pelirrojo en la puerta mirando fijamente a Toshinori como si fuera un insecto que ha entrado, e instantáneamente pone a Izuku en el borde. —Esta es una clase para héroes, no personas que buscan divertirse y hacer amigos—.

—El trabajo en equipo es altamente valorado en los héroes, y en general se ve como algo que debes poder hacer. Eso implica hacer algunos amigos —, dijo Izuku sin problemas, colocando una mano en el hombro de Toshi y frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Quién eres tú?—

El otro chico miró su mano con disgusto, e Izuku se pregunta por qué hasta que descubre las cicatrices que casi ha olvidado. —Todoroki Enji. Es probable que escuche el nombre con frecuencia cuando obtengamos nuestras licencias —.

—Yagi Toshinori, — contestó el rubio, sonriendo tenso. —Es... espero trabajar contigo, Todoroki-san—. _Futuro Golpeador de Niños Endeavour_ lo miró con la nariz baja antes de poner sus ojos en Izuku.

— ¿Y quién eres tú, entonces?

—Midoriya Isamu. — Izuku sonrió débilmente. —Espero trabajar contigo, Todoroki-san.

Se burló de ambos y se sentó cerca del frente.

El resto de la clase, aunque todavía está un poco en pánico para presentarse, reacciona mucho mejor que Todoroki al verlos. Ahí están Hakamata-san y Aoyama otra vez, el moreno saluda y comienza una conversación sobre cómo han estado, mientras que el adolescente más reservado sólo da un asentimiento. Otros fluyen en que Izuku casi puede reconocer; hay una adolescente voluminosa con una curva familiar en sus labios y una chica con el pelo azul colgando de su brazo, un niño robusto con los ojos muy abiertos y dientes brillantes, un pequeño pelirrojo con garras con punta de acero. Izuku se pregunta, aturdido, si la razón por la que muchos héroes han salido de la U.A. se debe a que la tasa de criminalidad reducida al instante después de su graduación significaba que tenían menos problemas para debutar.

Finalmente, mucho después de que todos los estudiantes hayan aparecido en un debate que de alguna manera comenzó entre ellos y otros cuatro por el mejor equipo de héroes en este momento, Gran Torino se escurre dentro. Está agarrando un termo gigante como si fuera un salvavidas y los mira a todos como que de repente pudieran estallar en llamas. Viste su traje por primera vez desde que Izuku lo vio en su mejor época, y...

_Su disfraz se ve jodidamente ridículo en un completo adulto._

— ¿Qué están haciendo todos sentados alrededor? ¡La ceremonia de entrada tiene lugar en cinco minutos! —Ladró, como _si no fuera su culpa_ _que llegarían tarde_, y provocó una loca carrera para que todos llegaran al auditorio a tiempo.

Izuku pasó treinta minutos escuchando a Manticore, implicando que todos eran carne de cañón y decidió que iba a ser un año largo.

* * *

Sus compañeros se dieron cuenta rápidamente de que Izuku y Toshinori eran cercanos. Puede tener algo que ver con la forma en que tuvo que calmar al joven larguirucho de un ataque de pánico cuando se enfrentaron a Todoroki durante un combate.

Quirk de Fuego. Él no sabe por qué no pensó en lo malo que sería de antemano. Torino lo manejó seriamente, usándolo como un momento de enseñanza una vez que se calmó. Los ataques de pánico les ocurrieron a todos en el negocio, explicó, y menospreciar a alguien por ellos iba a conseguirte al menos cinco enemigos diferentes al instante. Había formas de calmar a alguien y a ti mismo, y te ayudarían infinitamente en el futuro.

(Hizo una mueca cuando finalmente obtuvo la razón por la que salió de Toshinori, y lo envió volando con una palmada en la espalda. _No lo pienses demasiado_, gruñó, _desaprenderás la respuesta_).

En cualquier caso, causa fricción. Todoroki lo toma como otro signo de debilidad, mientras que algunos de los estudiantes menos reconocibles comienzan a evitarlos. El sentimiento es desagradable para Izuku, tal como está acostumbrado al concepto de aceptación universal. Sin embargo, no significa que hayan perdido su parte de simpatizantes.

— ¡Creo que es hermoso~!— Dice Aoi en el almuerzo, masticando un bento verdaderamente masivo, —La idea de trabajar con tu pareja como dúo... ¡Es como la trama de un romance de manga! Los otros, quieren alejarse de eso, pero el amor no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad? —Los dos se sonrojaron y resueltamente no se miraron.

Toyomitsu-kun asintió a su lado, masticando lo que parecía un filete de hamburguesa. — ¡Sí! Es bueno ver que ustedes dos ya saben lo que quieren. _Yo_ todavía no puedo decidir en qué rama me quiero enfocar —.

—Eso es– es muy agradable de tu parte decirlo, — chilló Izuku. — ¿Podríamos, podríamos– estaría bien si nos explicaran sus Quirks? ¿Qué tal si hablamos de ellos en su lugar?—

Más tarde, cuando se están preparando para irse, Chatora-san y Shiretoko-san se acercan a los dos a las puertas. Los dos han sido notoriamente... excluidos, desde el comienzo del periodo, las personas que tienden a mirar a Chatora-san con una mezcla de emociones que ponen a Izuku al límite. Intenta ser lo más educado posible, aunque solo sea por esa animosidad.

— ¡Hola! Yagi-kun y Midoriya-kun, ¿verdad? Me llamo Tomoko, ¡y este es Yawara, en caso de que no lo supieras! —. De hecho, les habían dicho que el nombre de la otra adolescente era Hana, pero era obvio que eso estaba mal**.

—Ah, sí, están en nuestra clase, ¿verdad? ¿Qué necesitan? —Tomoko buscó en su bolso, y finalmente salió con un pequeño volante.

—No hay mucho en el camino de los clubes en Yuuei, sí, y es bastante escaso en la ciudad, también, para gente como nosotros. ¡Así que nosotros y algunos de los años superiores decidimos hacer uno! ¡Un club! ¡Puedes venir si quieres, tendremos reuniones todos los martes y jueves después de la última clase!

Izuku miró el folleto mientras se alejaban, Toshi miró por encima del hombro. Era de colores brillantes, letras negras sobre papel rosa. _¡REUNIONES DE LA SOCIEDAD GAY, BISEXUAL Y TRANSEXUAL LOS MARTES Y JUEVES DE LA U.A! BIENVENIDOS, ¡ESTE ES UN LUGAR SEGURO! _Izuku parpadeó.

—Eso es. Nuevo. —Toshinori miró de vuelta por donde Tomoko y Yawara y se fueron. —Supongo que no somos los únicos en clase—.

— ¿Quieres ir?— El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien si no quieres—.

(Van. Una cantidad abrumadora de estudiantes del departamento de administración están ahí con destellos mortales en sus ojos y en los esquemas de campaña. La maestra de historia clásica y el héroe conejo Leaper los supervisa a todos y se asegura de que nadie se sienta incómodo o salvaje.)

* * *

Gran Torino fue muy bueno para arrojarte. Izuku no lo había tomado en serio, cuando su yo-mayor y All Might habían insinuado que era un capataz en el pasado, y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo.

Jadeó boca abajo en la hierba mientras el sonido de Toshinori tratando no vomitar retumbaba en sus oídos. —Ustedes dos necesitan juntar su mierda—, dijo Torino suavemente desde donde se alzaba sobre ellos. —Un villano no va a arrastrar un golpe como acabo de hacer—.

Izuku intentó levantarse. No funciono. Gimió cuando una mano se enganchó en la parte trasera de su camisa de gimnasia y lo levantó, poniéndolo no muy gentilmente en sus pies. Una mirada turbia le dijo que Torino estaba muy divertido con esto.

— ¿Qué hicieron mal, niños?

—Nos golpeamos el uno al otro—, murmuró Izuku. Toshinori finalmente se enderezó de donde estaba encorvado, todavía haciendo una mueca. Torino asintió.

—Lo que ustedes dos necesitan aprender es cómo ocupar el espacio del otro sin interferir con sus ataques. Están conscientes el uno del otro hasta cierto punto, eso es obvio, pero están teniendo problemas para _coordinarlo_ —. Izuku suspiró por la nariz. Eso fue bueno y estaba bien y todo, pero iba a pasar un tiempo antes de que llegaran a ese punto. Y mientras tanto, seguirían siendo golpeados en los estómagos.

Gran Torino los despidió en ese momento, diciéndoles que se dirigieran a los casilleros. Todos los demás también estaban terminando sus peleas, y la mayoría ya había avanzado. Izuku suspiró aliviado cuando finalmente pudo quitarse el uniforme, haciendo una mueca ante la sensación de sudor que se le pegaba. Él le sonrió a Hakamata-san, quien no parecía estar haciéndolo mucho mejor, antes de detenerse. Estaba... ¿Alguien lo estaba mirando?

Lanzó una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación, pero no había ningún ojo en él, y rápidamente se volvió hacia Hakamata-san, ignorando sus preocupaciones.

(No se dio cuenta de que Toshinori entrecerró los ojos ante cierto niño y encontró su mirada avergonzada con una sonrisa amenazadora. Probablemente tendría un ataque de histeria si lo hiciera).

* * *

Los héroes eran... mucho más humanos, en este tiempo. No es que no lo fueran en el futuro, pero había un cierto nivel de misterio para ellos, un esfuerzo por hacerlos parecer infalibles. Las personas se tranquilizaron más con alguien que no vieron en tres dimensiones. Aquí, los héroes mencionan a sus familias, los periódicos los muestran con cigarrillos, alcohol, haciendo negocios mientras compran o viven fuera la vida. No se hace ningún esfuerzo para ofuscar quiénes son en realidad. Es... alarmante. El hecho de que se conozca la vida de un héroe los pone en peligro a todos ya su alrededor, y el hecho de ventilar sus vicios como ropa sucia disminuye la opinión pública.

Incluso la escuela es así. Los maestros eran bien conocidos y establecidos, como Present Mic, Midnight y los otros, pero tampoco tenían _ninguna_ duda en recordar a los niños que eran tan idiotas como los que supervisaban.

Un día, la profesora de química (Manticore, que tuvo un éxito siempre tan lento en su campaña de aterrorizar a cada estudiante en el campus) intenta mostrarles cómo los productos químicos interactúan con diferentes materiales, como una especie de medida preventiva para no-prendan-esto-en-fuego-o-algo. Algunos de los estudiantes tienen bebidas fuera, debido a la reciente pelea en el gimnasio, y ella muestra las diferentes propiedades de diferentes materiales al dejarlos caer inofensivamente. Ella está hablando de cómo la piedra pómez flota en el agua cuando la deja caer en el termo desatendido de Gran Torino y flota hacia el fondo. Ella lo mira sin decir palabra por un momento, con la cabeza ladeada, antes de gritarle a Todoroki que le lleve el culo hasta allí.

Y así fue como aprendieron que el café de Torino era un cóctel de vodka, bebida energética y café expreso. Casi queman el salón de clases hasta que alguien toma el extintor de incendios del pasillo.

El propio Torino fue sacado de donde había estado enseñando a la Clase 1-A cómo arrojar a alguien sobre su hombro correctamente y fue gritoneado por todos en la junta. Manticore miró desde la distancia y levantó una ceja cuando se declaró que estarían investigando a los maestros ahora.

—Tendrás que lidiar con Leaper entonces, él ha estado escondiendo cigarrillos y cerveza en el salón durante años—.

Lo que llevó a la mayoría de los empleados a ser reprendidos. Izuku se preguntó qué iban a hacer cuando el estrés de docenas de seres humanos súper poderosos se desbordara y alguien atravesara una pared.

Cuando se fueron a casa y escuchaban a Kenichi-san quejarse, Toshinori llamó a Shimura-san y le contó lo sucedido. Lo que la llevó a gritarle a Kenichi también y lamentar el futuro de sus sucesores.

(—SON NIÑOS, ESTÁS BEBIENDO ALREDEDOR DE LOS NIÑOS, FALCO, QUÉ DEMONIOS—.

—Estaba preparado para, como máximo, dos adolescentes, y me has atrapado en estar a cargo de cien. También me has visto beber toda una botella de sake y engañar a Crimson Riot para que piense que estaba fresco y sobrio.

— ¿QUÉ PENSASTE QUE IBA A PASAR CUANDO TE CONVERTISTE EN UN MAESTRO? ¡¿SOLO ESTARÍAN SENTADOS EN UNA HABITACIÓN VACÍA?! —

—...No. —)

* * *

(Izuku ignoró resueltamente las botellas que comenzaron a aparecer en el armario debajo del fregadero, solo porque la cantidad de suministros de cocina destruidos disminuyó drásticamente, y finalmente dejaron de tener que reemplazar el mostrador, que siguió rompiéndose o prendiéndose fuego gracias a los intentos de Toshi de comidas elaboradas. No sabe qué trato se hizo, y no _quería _saber, ya que no parece hacer una diferencia en el comportamiento, ya sea que el hombre esté sobrio o borracho).

* * *

Están obligados a diseñar sus disfraces una semana desde el comienzo del Festival Deportivo. El tema no se había tratado de antemano, probablemente porque no los iban a usar por un tiempo y la escuela no tenía los recursos para crear disfraces que no sobrevivan en los próximos tres años.

Toshinori se negó a dejarlo ver el suyo. Oh, Izuku sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer, estaba bastante seguro; no había habido muchos cambios en los primeros años del hombre, según las fuentes, más allá de los ajustes de cómo encajaba. Así que sabía que probablemente se enfrentaría a un prototipo del traje de la Edad de Oro de All Might. No sabía _por qué_ el chico más joven no quería que lo viera, pero no estaba dispuesto a presionarlo. Tenía suficientes problemas con su propio disfraz, ahora mismo.

¿Debería emularlo para que sea similar al de All Might? ¿Podría hacer eso, sin dejar algo? ¿Debería mantenerlo similar a lo que tenía con Deku, pero cambiarlo sutilmente? Le devolvería el eco y haría que la gente sospechara de su yo más joven en el futuro (por qué... por qué los viajes en el tiempo deben complicar las cosas), pero... Bueno, era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Sinceramente, no sabía qué más modelarlo después. Toda su vida, se había enfocado en ser como All Might, y solo ahora estaba rompiendo el molde.

Finalmente, esbozó un modelo básico, con énfasis en las piernas y los pies. Los pesos aumentarían el impacto y la velocidad, y le quitaría algo de sus brazos. También agregaría soporte a esos, para disminuir cualquier carga que pueda tener que colocar sobre ellos. Una máscara, para reducir el corte del viento y, con suerte, oscurecer su rostro, reduce parte de la conexión con su antiguo yo. Más allá de eso... no sabía qué agregar. Lo mantendría verde, porque ese era su color característico, pero... ¿Qué más?

Y el nombre. Él iba a ser conocido por Eternal Hope, eventualmente, pero ¿cómo dar ese salto? ¿Él_ quería_, era esta una de las cosas que intentaría alterar?

Era frustrante.

Una mano golpeó su hombro, e Izuku saltó, apresuradamente cubriendo lo peor de sus garabatos y girándose. Era Toshinori, divertido y ligeramente nervioso. —Creo que he desarrollado lo que quiero—, dijo. Parloteó por un momento antes de poner su libreta en las manos de Izuku, tomando asiento junto a él en el sofá.

Izuku lo abrió, parpadeando ante la página. Las ilustraciones eran mejores de lo que él hubiera esperado; Toshinori todavía estaba teniendo algunos problemas con el agarre, y su escritura había sufrido como resultado; supuso que había mejorado desde la última vez que vio. Los dibujos eran, de hecho, del traje de la Edad de Oro que recordaba, diferentes versiones con diseños alterados, bengalas, una notablemente con un cinturón utilitario que fue rápidamente descartado. Todos ellos eran una mezcla de rojo, azul y blanco, con algunos incorporando amarillo dorado. Trazó las líneas de la que era una recreación casi exacta.

—Pensaste mucho en esto. No es que no lo harías —, se apresuró a decir— Pero tienes tantas versiones —.

Toshinori asintió tímidamente, sonriendo. —Quería hacerlo bien, ¿sabes? No hay mucho que pueda hacerme daño ahora gracias a One for All, por lo que no va a estar hecho de algo que Todoroki o Toyomitsu-kun vayan a necesitar. ¿Tal vez sólo kevlar?

— ¿Por qué los colores?— Esta vez estuvo callado por más tiempo, mirando las páginas.

—Cuando llegué a casa esa vez, y me ayudaste con mi cabello—, comenzó lentamente, —dijiste que debía ser yo mismo y no darles la oportunidad de llegar hasta mí. Empújalo en sus caras, para que no puedan usarlo en mi contra. Supongo que esta es mi manera de hacerlo. —Sonrió de repente, mirando a Izuku. —Es mía, ¿verdad?—

Izuku lo miró por un momento, antes de inclinarse y besarlo. Adolescente ridículo. —Es perfecto—, dijo cuando se separaron. —Estoy seguro de que te verás genial. ¿Qué nombre estabas considerando, entonces? —Toshinori parpadeó y le sonrió aturdido.

—A-ah, algo como Full Force, o All's Strength—. Izuku fingió pensarlo, en realidad reflexionando sobre las implicaciones de All Might mismo. ¿Toda la fuerza, o la fuerza de todos? Se lo propuso a Toshi y la idea detrás de él, y lo vio contemplarlo.

—Sí... creo que me gusta—. Él sonrió con ganas, haciendo una pose. — ¡All Might, Símbolo de la Paz!— Izuku sonrió, con la mente concentrada en todos esos años de propaganda, All Might con sus manos en las caderas. Aquí había un molde que se llenaba lentamente. Toshinori finalmente abandonó la postura y se giró con curiosidad hacia el cuaderno de Izuku.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué estás planeando, si no te importa que vea? —

Izuku vaciló por un momento, antes de arrastrar sus dibujos a la parte superior de la pila. —Tengo la idea básica abajo, pero no sé qué más agregar—, admitió. —No quiero que sea solo de color plano—.

—Quieres que se destaque. — Toshinori asintió a sabiendas, mirando entre todos los bocetos. Hizo una pausa, frunciendo los labios. —Bueno, qué tal- aquí, déjame- — Tomó el lápiz de la mano de Izuku, tirando del bosquejo más completo para él. Sus trazos eran rápidos y amplios, con una sombra mínima mientras trabajaba. Pronto terminó, y lo regresó con una expresión de satisfacción.

Izuku lo miró y se sintió inmóvil. Círculos en la parte superior de los brazos y el tórax conectados por líneas que forman un patrón de enlace, con una línea gruesa que baja por los lados del torso y las piernas. Rayas de color en las botas forzadas. Era inquietantemente similar al traje de la Edad de Plata.

_Bien. Eso explica de dónde sacó la idea para el cambio_. Arrastró una sonrisa cuando Toshinori comenzó a hablar.

—Podrías hacerlo en blanco y negro- evita que todo contraste demasiado con el verde y el rojo—. Miró de nuevo el diseño. — ¿Estás buscando agregar más poder a tus piernas?—

—Ah sí. Mis brazos están demasiado lastimados para que pueda seguir usándolos. —Los ojos de Toshinori se arrastraron hasta las cicatrices, y rozó una con cautela.

— ¿Qué… los causó? Nunca has mencionado. —Izuku sonrió amargamente, robots y sangre brillando sobre su mente.

—No pude controlar mi Quirk al principio. Pero no pude dejar de usarlo, así que esto sucedió. —Él hizo una mueca ante la expresión de angustia de Toshinori. —No he perdido ninguna sensación ni nada, simplemente no puedo luchar con ellos. No te preocupes.

—Dices eso, pero aún los tienes—, murmuró. —Tú, eso ya no sucede, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes el control sobre tu Quirk ahora? —_Relativamente_. Izuku asintió, y Toshinori suspiró aliviado. —Eso es– bueno. ¿En qué estás pensando, para un nombre?

Izuku se quedó mirando fijamente el diseño. — ¿Algo relacionado con la esperanza?— Ambos miraron las páginas por un momento más.

—No tengo nada—, admitió Toshinori. —Podemos volver a ello. Por ahora, ¿por qué no le mostramos esto a Kenichi-san? Él querrá verlos primero —.

Kenichi-san los miró como si estuvieran locos. —Niño. El tuyo parece que la bandera estadounidense te vomitó encima. Y el tuyo es del mismo color que tu cabello. ¿Ustedes dos ni siquiera van a molestarse en ponerse protecciones? —

—Tus piernas se ven como saleros, ¿puedes _realmente_ discutir con los diseños?—

—... Midoriya- —

— ¡No es como si no lo hubiéramos pensado!— Toshinori se apresuró a ponerse entre ellos. —Quería que el mío estuviera hecho de algo como Kevlar, que estuviera protegido contra proyectiles y cosas así, e Isamu quiere que sus brazos reciban más apoyo. Y-Y, ¿los colores realmente importan?

Torino miró las páginas y suspiró. —No, no lo hacen. Solo prepárate para una gran cantidad de personas que los miran raro a ustedes dos—.

* * *

El estadio es, de todas las cosas, completamente el mismo. Es grande, lleno hasta el borde de la gente y _ruidoso_.

—Tienen los tres años que compiten juntos en el último evento—, le susurró Toshinori mientras miraban alrededor. —Ayuda a lucirse. También lo usan para barajar departamentos, ¿creo? Había una historia que escuché, este superior fue enviado al departamento de educación general después de que perdió en los combates con un primer año —.

Izuku se estremeció ante el pensamiento. Eso había cambiado desde que había ido a la U.A. Fueron al campo y escucharon la parte superior de la clase de Heroísmo.

—Toshi... Si terminamos uno contra el otro, sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad?— El rubio lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió.

— ¡No contenerse! No voy a arrastrar los golpes solo porque eres tú —. Izuku sonrió, y miraron hacia adelante cuando comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

* * *

Todoroki estaba fuera por sangre. Por lo general lo era, pero no era tan molesto durante la clase.

La carrera de obstáculos había ido... bien, supuso. No había sido muy diferente de su primera carrera, aunque en lugar de robots había construcciones de tierra que intentaban aplastarlos con gigantescos puños de piedra. El campo minado había sido una medida de resistencia, ya que Toshinori lo había _mangoneado a su brazo y había pisado intencionalmente una mina._

Pelear por el aire gritando no era divertido por segunda vez. Sin embargo, terminaron en tercero y cuarto respectivamente, por lo que Izuku solo pudo suspirar de alivio porque ninguno de ellos había terminado con los diez millones sobre sus cabezas.

Después, sin embargo. Después fue la batalla de caballería.

Izuku esquivó otra ráfaga de fuego y siseó, accidentalmente metiendo una mano en la cara de Mako-san. La niña era del departamento de Apoyo, con un Quirk que le permitió teletransportarla y todo lo que estaba tocando unos pocos metros. Ella, Toshi y una niña nerviosa llamada Amajiki habían formado las patas del caballo, dándoles fuerza, defensa y un ataque en caso de que alguien se acercara demasiado. El primero y el segundo se habían unido en un solo caballo, Todoroki se quedó mirando como un agraviado Aoi y Sakamata lo sostuvieron con un pobre estudiante de EG.

Él disparó otra ráfaga de fuego, obligándolos a retroceder incluso con Mako usando su Quirk. Un movimiento en la esquina de su ojo llamó su atención, e Izuku sonrió al ver a Yawara y Tomoko con otros dos estudiantes. El corpulento niño hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Todoroki, e Izuku asintió levemente.

—Déjame hacer esto, quiero hacer esto. — Miró a Toshinori sonriendo. El niño respiró profundamente, antes de gritar: —OI, TODOROKI, ¿ESO ES REALMENTE TODO LO QUE PUEDES HACER? ¡TE HE VISTO PONER MÁS ESFUERZO EN EL VESTUARIO! —La cara de Todoroki se puso tan roja como su cabello después de_ lo que sea que haya sido eso_, las llamas se dispararon mientras trataba de hacer que el caballo cargara–

–Justo cuando Yawara se estiró y arrancó la diadema de su cuello. Se fueron cargando sin ella, la mirada en su cara era cómica cuando el grupo se desvió hacia un lado y lo vio atravesarse en otro grupo. Solo su suerte, el claxon sonó, y el grito inarticulado de rabia que siguió fue un _poco_ satisfactorio.

Izuku se sintió mal por Aoi y Sakamata, pero el imbécil tenía que ser derribado.

— ¿Qué fue eso, si quiera?— Siseó más tarde durante el descanso, mientras se escondían a la sombra de unos golpeados Manticore y Leaper. Los maestros los ignoraron a favor de ver a un Taishiro molesto sentado en Todoroki. Toshinori ganó una expresión maliciosa y resopló.

—Bueno, él no mantendrá sus malditos ojos fuera de ti—, murmuró. Izuku lo miró fijamente y sintió un pánico crecer en su alma.

—_El qué._

* * *

Izuku pasó las siguientes dos batallas tratando de limpiar el sabor de la repulsión de su boca. Deseche el hecho de que era el padre de uno de sus amigos, todavía era _Todoroki_. Era un imbécil para, literalmente, _todos_, excepto la chica del curso de administración con Quirk de Hielo.

El segundo año en el que se enfrentó tuvo un Quirk que le proporcionó reflejos mejorados, pero no le sirvió de mucho frente a la inquietud de Izuku y Full Cowl. Taishiro, sin embargo, lo bloqueó de golpe por golpe, finalmente lo absorbió y le arrojó todo de nuevo. Lo sacó del ring y lo dejó tener que volver a crecer algunos dientes, pero él solo rechazó las disculpas del adolescente más pesado.

No era necesario que llamara la atención sobre sí mismo, después de todo.

Así que en lugar de eso, vio a Toshinori enfrentarse cara a cara con Hakamata y, finalmente, con Todoroki, sonriendo plácidamente cuando el otro chico trató de incendiar su rostro. Izuku se preguntó cuándo demonios se convirtió en tan mezquino.

¿Tal vez fue por Izuku?

...

Nah.

Al menos parecía estar mejorando con su pánico. Izuku podía verlo estremecerse y hacer una mueca cada vez que la llama se acercaba demasiado o no esquivaba lo suficientemente rápido, apenas temblaba, pero estaba muy lejos del puro terror al principio del semestre. Aplaudió cuando Todoroki fue expulsado fuera de límites, Toshinori lanzando ambos puños arriba en la victoria. Se volvió para hablar con Torino, le preguntó qué pensaba, pero el hombre se había ido. Izuku parpadeó, miró a su alrededor y lo vio hundirse en una de las entradas de las habitaciones interiores. Sus hombros estaban tensos, y tenía su teléfono en la mano.

Algo en el estómago del adolescente se hundió, un eco de la misma imagen de hace meses tocando en su mente. _Algo está mal_. Se levantó apresuradamente, sin prestar atención a las preguntas de Aoi mientras corría. El ruido de la multitud se desvaneció cuando entró, y vio a Gran Torino sentado en la escalera, con la cabeza en las manos.

—... ¿Kenichi-san...?— Un ruido ronco. Kenichi levantó la cabeza, e Izuku palideció cuando vio que estaban enrojecidos.

—Isamu. — Se frotó los ojos, haciendo una mueca. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—

Él dudó. —Solo... te fuiste sin una palabra. Sentí como si algo estuviera mal —. Kenichi hizo un ruido que podría haber sido una risa.

—Podrías decir eso. — Agitó su teléfono antes de bajar el brazo de vuelta a su lado.

—Nana está muerta, niño.

* * *

_Kenichi pasa mucho, mucho tiempo mirando los diarios. No todos los días, ni siquiera todas las semanas, pero sucede con la frecuencia suficiente. Hay cinco, escritos meticulosamente en una mezcla de inglés, japonés y código, y las ha visto docenas de veces desde que el niño se las dio. No está más cerca de descubrir qué quieren decir cuando oye que Toshi ha encontrado un sucesor y enciende la televisión para verlo._

_Es un gemelo del mocoso que vio crecer y desaparecer hace dos décadas. Cicatrices, ojos, pecas, cabello, esa misma expresión que decía que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero que iba a seguir así mientras funcionara. Él, por un breve momento de locura, se pregunta cuándo demonios sus mocosos tuvieron un hijo y no le dijeron nada._

_Luego toma la solicitud para la nominación y pasa los siguientes dos días realmente debatiendo para completarla._

_Cuando el niño aparece, es una cosa asustadiza que Kenichi tiene que poner en acción, y son unos primeros días divertidos, ya que el niño aprende a usar One for All. Cuando maneja Full Cowl, se parece al Quirk que había visto como un imitador coincidente del de All Might._

_La noche antes de salir hacia Hosu, él desliza uno de los cuadernos hacia el niño y le pregunta si puede leerlo._

— _¡Ah sí! Esto es en realidad bastante simple: solo debes sustituir los símbolos por números y luego las letras, aunque... El resto no tiene sentido, incluso cuando lo descifras —. El niño escribe una clave para él, y Kenichi aparta cualquier mención de eso después, así que no pregunta._

_El cifrado son nombres y fechas. Japonés, verbos, inglés, sustantivos y modificadores. Todo está escrito en taquigrafía, con una gramática macarrónica que oscila entre los dos idiomas. Le da un dolor de cabeza para atravesarlo y enderezarlo en algo legible, pero él lo hace._

_Para cuando se hayan traducido todos los libros, y haya leído la mayor parte de lo que resulta ser al menos cincuenta perfiles de villanos, personal y estudiantes de Yuuei y una cuenta que abarca dieciséis años, Bakugou Katsuki ha sido secuestrado y tienen tres días. Antes de Midoriya Izuku se vea forzado al pasado._

_._

_._

_._

_Notas!_

_***Apartamento LDK **__se refiere a su abreviatura en inglés de apartament with living, dining and kitchen (Apartamento con salón, comedor y cocina), es una forma típica de describir el espacio en Japón._

_**También, si alguien no ha entendido, Izuku se refiere a Yawara-chan en pronombres femeninos, es el único miembro "masculino" de los Pussycats, pero aquí se trata como una persona transexual, por lo cual, lo correcto es hablarle con el nombre que se identifica. También con esto explica lo de "su nombre es Yawara, no Hana" porque Hana es nombre masculino en Japón y claramente eso es incorrecto._

WEEEY ESTOY FANGIRLEANDO TAN FEOOOOOO AHHHHHH

Todoroki está teniendo crisis con su sexualidad y el Todoroki menor que no-existe-pero-está-por-existir siemPRE LO SUPO JAJAJA NO DUDEN DE LAS TEORÍAS DE SHOUTO! (?

La "Charla de la pala" es la típica "Lastimas a mi bebé y yo te lastimo con la pala" (¿

Si alguien no sabe pelear, aclararé que "arrastrar un golpe" es la acción de retrasar la salida de éste (o hacer una preparación innecesaria que avisa que golpe se va dar y en dónde) y luego empujar con el golpe, **eso es una técnica errónea**. Un golpe correcto sale de improvisto para no revelar cómo o hacia dónde va y una vez que conecta, se detiene en seco para no suavizar el impacto (porque en el empuje se pierde impulso). Son errores de principiante y esas cosas, es tan sutil como girar el pie o hacer el codo hacia atrás lo que puede ser "avisar el golpe", por eso es hacer trampa, en el capítulo anterior, Nana le decía a Izuku que "telegrafiaba" el golpe, se refería a eso, si ven en el manga, Izuku es jodidamente obvio con el golpe que va a dar (además que literalmente lo grita).

Por si las dudas, **Kevlar **es una tela poliparafeli-_dios-sabrá-qué _pero es una fibra artificial resistente al fuego y a los objetos punzantes.

Una **gramática macarrónica **es una forma de escritura donde un texto combina idiomas, juegos de palabras y una cosa muy defectuosa que yo realmente traté de hacer una vez y joder que SÍ fue un completo dolor de cabeza porque llega el punto en que no sabes cómo juntar dos palabras porque en la diferencia de idiomas se usan otros adverbios y conectores y nghhhaaaa

Soy traductora, pero también me gusta hacerla de diccionario, ahre


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

_La semana siguiente al Festival Deportivo de la U.A., la clase de 1999 y su nakama organizan una reunión. Es difícil, Fat Gum, Best Jeanist y Gang Orca tienen que cerrar sus oficinas temprano, mientras que los Pussycats tienen trasladar el culo a través de un rescate cerca de Hotakadake. Aoyama vuela desde su clínica hacia el norte mientras Power Loader sale de su taller, y Nezu los recibe a todos en la enorme casa que él construyó para sí mismo. La sala de estar y la cocina están llenas de sonidos de conversación, risas y discusiones, todos se ponen al día y conversan sobre sus recientes misiones._

_Es cuando se sientan con alcohol y postres que realmente hablan._

—_Todos vieron el Festival, ¿verdad? ¡Era como mirar a un bebé Isa-chan! _

—_Como un clon._

— _¿Crees que lo han estado escondiendo? ¿Es por eso que __**él **__desapareció?_

— _¿Por qué lo harían? No tiene sentido que solo uno de ellos se esconda, entonces. Hace un objetivo más grande en los tres —._

—_Midoriya Izuku es inquietantemente similar a Midoriya Isamu, por lo que sus maestros me han dicho—, Nezu finalmente interrumpió, con una voz alegre que los silenció a todos, —Muy compasivo y motivado, aunque imprudente y a menudo sacrificándose. Él tiene calificaciones altas y se observa que tiene relaciones generalmente positivas con todos sus compañeros de clase excluyendo uno, así como también mantiene una relación cercana con All Might. A Aizawa-kun le encanta quejarse de que no deja de llevarlo a almorzar al salón de profesores y dejando que el niño llegue tarde a clase —._

_El silencio se volvió claramente incómodo, y Maishima se inclinó hacia delante, aclarando su garganta. — ¿Y estamos seguros de que esto es todo, eh, casto-?—_

—_Higari, no puedes hablar en serio—, siseó Sosaki, —Es Toshi del que estamos hablando. El hombre tuvo un ataque en la celebración de año nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que Tomoko se había emborrachado y se había quitado la parte de arriba, tendría un aneurisma solo al __**pensamiento**_–

—_Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? ¿Algún amado hijo secreto que escondieron de todos sus amigos mientras Midoriya se escondía? Por lo que pude ver durante la escuela, no eran como Yawara, aquí. —El hombre respondió bruscamente._

— _¿Te gustaría __**repetir**__ eso, Maishima-?—_

—_**Mou**__, ¿sabías que mi sobrino está en su clase~?— Todos se volvieron hacia Aoyama, en silencio mientras él había pasado por todo esto. El moreno les sonrió con cansancio. —Preguntó durante la primera semana si Midoriya-kun sabía quién era Isamu. Él realmente no lo hizo, lamentablemente. Pero se ve exactamente igual a él, tiene un Quirk como el suyo y el de All Might, actúa como él... —_

—_... Nos faltan piezas del rompecabezas—. Toyomitsu suspiró con frustración. —Los niños comienzan sus pasantías la próxima semana, ¿verdad, Nezu?—_

—_El lunes—, confirmó el mamífero. —Midoriya Izuku solo ha recibido una nominación, de parte de Falco Kenichi—._

—_Eso es... Torino, ¿verdad? ¿Alguien tiene su información de contacto? —Todos sacudieron la cabeza con gravedad. Los únicos que se habían mantenido en contacto con el profesor después de su graduación fueron los temas de conversación._

—_Eraserhead y Blood King están planeando que nos ayuden durante su entrenamiento de verano—, dijo Chatora especulativamente. —Podemos observar y tratar de averiguar qué ha pasado—._

—_Dos meses, sin embargo...—_

—_Dos meses es corto en el gran esquema de este misterio—, declaró Hakamata. —Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es esperar—._

_Dos meses. El tiempo se acaba._

* * *

El velatorio y el funeral son asuntos pequeños, con menos de veinte personas presentándose para cualquiera de ellos. Nadie tiene dinero de condolencia; A Shimura Nana no le quedaba ninguna familia, después de que ella renunció a su hijo. No tienen la oportunidad de sellar el ataúd antes de su transporte al crematorio; ella estaba demasiado destrozada cuando la encontraron para que fuera apropiado.

Los tres de ellos son estatuas todo el tiempo. Toshinori no ha sonreído, no se ha movido mucho desde que Kenichi dio la noticia, e Izuku siente... algo. Él no pudo haber detenido su muerte, pero se siente enfermo de todos modos, desequilibrado, porque la mujer había estado llenando un agujero en su vida que había tratado desesperadamente de no pensar en estos últimos diez meses. Gran Torino no los ha dejado solos durante todo el servicio, una sombra silenciosa mientras el sacerdote lee el sutra.

Izuku se sienta en las escaleras fuera del templo mientras los invitados murmuran en voz baja y todo se desvanece en el fondo. El cielo es un azul alegre y el aire es cálido, y todo está en desacuerdo con esto. Aquí hay un héroe que habla solemnemente de los villanos que ella había derribado con sus compañeros, está su amigo fuera del trabajo pretendiendo ser fuerte. Aquí están los chicos que tomó bajo su ala y enseñó, que se acercaron cuando ella sabía que era peligroso.

Aquí estaba su cuerpo, tan destruido que es demasiado espantoso incluso para aquellos que hacen de la violencia su carrera.

Un suspiro, y el alisado de un traje. Izuku miró hacia atrás y vio a Kenichi, cansado como había estado durante días, parado al lado de un hombre con el cabello carmesí hacia atrás.

—Midoriya, ¿verdad?— Preguntó el extraño, mirándolo amablemente. —Himura Kenta. Nana habló de ti y del diente de león allí todo el tiempo.

—Encantado de conocerlo, señor. —Himura negó con la cabeza, el cabello se puso de un color extraño y se puso rígido.

—No te molestes con las sutilezas, chico, solo quería saludar antes de que volviera a la oficina. Sé que estoy endemoniadamente seguro de que no lo estoy haciendo bien, así que sé que ustedes dos no lo estarán, en este momento —. Izuku se quedó en silencio. —Sólo ten en cuenta que tienes adultos que te rodean para hablar, ¿sí? Los veré a los dos pronto, tal vez —.

Izuku lo vio irse, finalmente arrancó un auto y se marchó. — ¿Quién era ese?— Finalmente preguntó.

—Mm, no se puede decir sin su pelo levantado, ¿puedes? Ese fue Crimson Riot —. Oh. Izuku se quedó mirando el automóvil en proceso de desaparición por un momento más antes de levantarse y volver a entrar. Necesitaría asegurarse de que Toshinori se fue a casa a tiempo.

Los dos pican su comida esa noche, ninguno tiene suficiente hambre para comer. Izuku eventualmente lo guarda todo y lo pone en el refrigerador, para que no se dañe.

— ¿Crees que eso nos sucederá a nosotros?— Miró a Toshinori. Está encorvado, mirando a la nada. —Simplemente seremos... atrapados, como moscas—.

—Yo...— Izuku miró fijamente las cicatrices en sus manos. —...No. Espero que no. Sólo podemos esperar, ¿verdad? Somos fuertes, al igual que otros héroes, pero no podemos pensar en todo —.

—Siempre hay algo más fuerte, alguien más fuerte—. Izuku negó con la cabeza a los murmullos.

—No podemos pensar así, o de lo contrario nunca lograremos nada. Es difícil, y podríamos morir, pero esa es la realidad. Podrías convertirte en policía y yo podría ser un maestro de héroe, y todavía estaríamos en peligro de ser asesinados, solo por nuestros Quirks y por lo que somos —. Él frunció los labios y trató de articular. —No podemos... es horrible, y estoy molesto, estoy _enojado_, pero no podemos rendirnos solo porque- porque-...

—... Ella era tan _buena_—, murmuró Toshinori. —Ella me miró y no se inmutó, y ella te escuchó hablar y ella no _merecía_ _esto_...— Su voz se quebró en la última palabra, e Izuku miró impotente como las lágrimas finalmente se derramaron, su cara se manchó y enrojeció. Izuku se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando que el adolescente se sollozara en su hombro cuando sus propios ojos se empañaron.

Están con los ojos enrojecidos y agotados cuando se van a la cama, y no se molestan en separar los futones cuando chocan contra las sábanas. El calor y la presencia del cuerpo son respiros temporales a los pesos que cuelgan sobre ellos.

* * *

Está tranquilo en la escuela por los próximos días. A diferencia de la primera vez, las pasantías no son directamente después del Festival, sino que los maestros toman una semana para revisar sus actuaciones y examinar dónde podrían haberlo hecho mejor y qué hicieron de manera excelente. Fue conveniente, considerando que los tres tuvieron que escaparse por un día para ir al funeral en el Barrio Kamino.

Sus actuaciones pasaron las expectativas. Toshinori se ubicó primero por una razón, y en su mayoría necesitaba trabajar en su forma y en la cantidad de fuerza que ponía detrás de sus golpes. Todoroki tenía moreteadas las costillas por su combate, y era un exceso por lo que se suponía que equivalía a un sparring demostrativo. Izuku estaba relativamente seguro en su velocidad y movimientos, pero necesitaba trabajar en la economía de sus movimientos. Bastante fácil, considerando todas las cosas.

Sin embargo, era difícil acumular energía para ello. El círculo que habían logrado crear se quedó pegado, por lo que él estaba eternamente agradecido, pero ellos no sabían por qué sus estados de ánimo eran tan sombríos, no se les podía decir mucho más allá de "alguien murió".

A pesar de esto, Aoi trató de distraerlos con discusiones de trajes, y Taishiro compartió recetas que podrían probar, y Yawara y los demás del club comentaron sobre el apoyo que habían visto de más canales oficiales. El día que Tomoko logró hacer sonreír a Toshi usando pintura y un estudiante mayor de Administración _(¿era un oso o un ratón? ¿Quería saberlo? Nezu era aterrador sin importar la edad que tuviera_), Izuku sintió que algo en su pecho se relajaba y se hizo creer que podrían superar esto.

Todavía tenían pesadillas. Toshinori se despertó ahogado con sus propias palabras e Izuku giró en espiral en la oscuridad mientras su héroe y sus amigos gritaban en conjunto antes de que regresara a la realidad. Izuku tuvo que llamar la atención del otro chico antes de sumergirse en una pesada contemplación, Torino tuvo que sacarlos del malestar durante el entrenamiento. No fue genial, ni bueno. Pero se las arreglaron, y se adaptaron.

Cuando llegaron las nominaciones y eligieron la oficina de Crimson Riot –Izuku supuso que el hombre había estado planeando eso desde el Festival, o incluso antes– las cosas se estaban suavizando. El hombre era ruidoso y no permite una pausa en la energía, manteniéndolos en movimiento mientras patrulla en el área de Kamino. Le gustaba exaltar sus puntos de vista mientras lo hacían, tomando el comentario imprevisto de que ambos estaban etiquetados como Quirkless cuando eran más jóvenes con un entusiasmo un poco desconcertante. Él ve que continúan a pesar de eso como "Alguno de los comportamientos más masculinos que jamás haya visto, maldición, niños". La semana se pasa patrullando los vecindarios y aprendiendo los entresijos del papeleo mientras los asediados compinches hacen uso de su trabajo gratis. Se las arreglan para detener un robo, y una de las víctimas les compra takoyaki.

Los refuerza y trae algo de ese brillo en sus ojos.

* * *

Izuku se despierta el 10 de junio y se da cuenta de que ha estado aquí casi un año entero. Ya no puede recordar la cadencia de los discursos de Tenya. Él cocina un desayuno americano, acurrucándose junto a un Toshinori sonrojado y sonriente en el sofá distraídamente. Lleva aquí casi un año. ¿Cuál era el tono del cabello de Kirishima? ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar Todoroki-kun con su hielo? ¿Cómo sonaba Uraraka cuando estaba emocionada?

Ellos van de compras y encuentran una camiseta con un inglés hilarantemente malo. Toshinori lo compra con regocijo sin adulterar mientras Izuku mira fijamente los suministros fijos. Él compra una pila de cuadernos y logra encontrar un par de pantalones con una cola de un conejo unida.

Toshinori los compra sin ironía e Izuku de repente tiene la imagen de All Might en jeans ajustados con una colita de algodón en la cabeza. Lo distrae durante unos buenos diez minutos y lo hace chocar contra un estante.

Se dirigen a un restaurante y almuerzan con el grupo de clase, con la kouhai de Yawara y Tomoko apareciendo como las últimas veces que todos estuvieron juntos. Toshinori está completamente abrumado por la cantidad de personas que no lo insultan cada diez minutos y en realidad les agrada y esconde su rostro en el hombro de Izuku. Aoi le da una palmada de consuelo en la espalda antes de robarle el batido. Izuku contempla cifrados.

Es uno simple que él finalmente elige. La sustitución es sencilla, con símbolos alquímicos que reemplazan a los números, que luego se cambian por letras romanas. Arcaicos y confusos, lo suficiente como para que nadie se moleste en resolverlos si se topan con los cuadernos. También se extrae directamente de los libros que Torino hizo que decodificara en el futuro, porque ahora puede mirar hacia atrás en ese momento y reconocerlo como completamente sospechoso. Se pregunta por qué se los dio a Torino, cómo terminó con ellos.

La cena es tranquila, ellos tienen una comida sencilla después del caos del día.

—Hoy fue genial. Gracias, Isamu, —Izuku parpadeó a Toshinori, sonriendo sin poder hacer nada y recogiendo su arroz. Se sonrojó, alejando pensamientos de análisis y registros.

—M-me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado—.

* * *

— ¿Isamu? ¿Qué es lo que Toshinori y tú planean hacer cuando se gradúen? —Izuku parpadeó ante Taishiro, quien había abandonado su tarea de matemáticas para mirar sus papitas con una leve consternación.

—Unirnos a una agencia por unos años, supongo. Construir un nombre hasta que podamos abrir la nuestra —, dio un golpecito con el lápiz en el pensamiento. —No estamos tratando de enfocarnos en un área, demasiado, aunque probablemente nos veremos atrapados en la captura de villanos gracias a nuestros Quirks. ¿Por qué?—

—... Tenemos que inscribirnos en cursos específicos para sucursales, pronto. Pero todavía no sé lo que quiero —, murmuró el regordete.

—Bien. — Izuku frunció sus labios pensando. Él... No sabía mucho sobre Fat Gum, en el futuro, más allá de lo que hizo su Quirk. —Tu Quirk es la Absorción de Grasa, ¿verdad? ¿Te permite recibir múltiples golpes, almacenar energía y aumentar tu durabilidad? Eso sería invaluable en el circuito de aprehensión —.

—Pero, ¿puedo realmente hacerlo en ese campo? Todos los demás tendrán Quirks más versátiles, serán más rápidos, más útiles... —Izuku lo vio mirar hacia sí mismo y con una mueca, y una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza.

—Taishiro-kun, ¿los estudiantes de EG te han estado molestando otra vez?— El otro chico miró hacia otro lado, y supo que lo tenía en uno. —Mereces estar aquí tanto como cualquier otra persona. No hay vergüenza de verse diferente —.

—Pero ¿y si tienen razón? No es como si estuviera en forma, y todos los demás ya se han adelantado en su entrenamiento de Quirk... —

—Todos los demás no corren el riesgo de quemar sus músculos si usan los suyos—, señaló Izuku. —Y te las arreglaste para ganarme en el Festival de Deportes. He estado entrenando a mi Quirk durante dos años y todavía me sacaste dentro de quince minutos. Si estás tan inseguro, ¿por qué no trabajar con servicio civirl por un tiempo? Siempre necesitan asistencia, y obtendrás una muestra de todas las sucursales al mismo tiempo —.

—Sí… quizás. Esa es una buena idea. —Taishiro sonrió, con hoyuelos en las mejillas. —Gracias, Isamu. No sé cómo te las arreglas para decir siempre lo correcto —.

—Tal vez es parte de mi Quirk—, bromeó Izuku. Taishiro se echó a reír, y volvieron a pensar en la tangente y el coseno.

* * *

El entrenamiento del día es riguroso, la clase se lanzó uno contra el otro en equipos. Izuku apenas había resistido el violento ataque constante, y se siente aliviado de poder finalmente sentarse y desenrollar el cable rígido que se ha convertido su espina dorsal. Está a punto de entrar en el vestuario cuando oye un alboroto, y mira a algunas de las chicas de la clase, burlándose y amontonándose alrededor de Yawara, quien está congelado con una expresión de ciervo a los faros y agarrando su bolso como un salvavidas. Tomoko aún se encuentra en el entorno simulado, teniendo un golpe desagradable revisado por Torino, por lo que cualquier refuerzo que pudiera haber tenido el adolescente, ya no existe.

Los labios de Izuku son delgados.

— ¡Yawara-kun!— Llama, sonriendo cuando Yawara se sorprende y mira hacia arriba. Se apresura y tira del abultado adolescente del brazo, jadeando. —Olvidé decirte que Kenichi-san quería hablarte sobre esas chicas que mencionaste. Vamos. —Las chicas detrás de ellas palidecieron, e Izuku siguió caminando con calma incluso cuando Yawara lo mira confundido.

—Midoriya-kun, ¿quién es Kenichi-san? ¿Y las chicas...?

—Oh, ese es el nombre de Torino. Es todo como lo conocía antes de ingresar a la escuela. Y las chicas fueron engañadas– pensarán que hablamos de ellas y que serán suspendidas—. Izuku se detiene frente a una puerta de salida, mirando la placa para asegurarse de que sea la correcta. Él empuja al otro chico hacia él. —Aquí. Esta es la enfermería. Estoy seguro de que te dejarán cambiar allí —.

Yawara lo mira como si nunca antes hubiera visto al chico más pequeño. —Eres una buena persona, Midoriya. Espero verte a nuestro lado mientras luchamos —. Es todo lo que dice, antes de que entre y cierre la puerta.

Izuku parpadea desconcertado en la madera antes de ir a limpiar la suciedad de su piel.

* * *

Nezu es silenciosamente aterrador en la forma en que lo es una araña, e Izuku no sabe de qué manera Tomoko se hizo amiga del mamífero. ¿Está escondiendo un sadismo secreto bajo esa sonrisa?

Él considera el régimen de entrenamiento al que se habían sometido, en el albergue forestal. Hm. Tal vez.

Sin embargo, Nezu y Tomoko son amigos, lo que significa que Nezu es amigo de Yawara, lo que _significa_ que está incluido en sus extrañas salidas. El mamífero ignora completamente las miradas de los extraños cuando se sientan, y continúa como lo ha hecho durante los últimos cinco minutos sobre lo que hacen en el curso de Administración.

— ¿Por qué exactamente entraste en el Departamento de Administración, Nezu-senpai?— El otro inclinó la cabeza, deteniéndose en su larga explicación.

—Aa, supongo que quería ver a la próxima generación—. Sonrió ante la expresión aturdida de Izuku. —Enseñando, Midoriya-kun. Es la mejor manera de asegurar la fortaleza de lo nuevo. Nada puedo ver mejor que educar y moldear mentes intactas —.

—Oh—. Izuku agitó su té, mirando hacia la acera donde los demás estaban haciendo... algo. Involucrando yenes y sus teléfonos. Demonios si sabía. —... Eso es loable—, dijo finalmente. —Creo que... Las personas con el mayor impacto en mí hasta ahora han sido maestros. Es agradable ver a alguien perseguir eso con nobles intenciones —.

— ¿A diferencia de qué?— Su mente se dirigió a Shigaraki, y él hizo una mueca.

— ¿Corromper a la gente por tu propia agenda?— El mamífero se rió en voz baja.

—Cierto. Te prometo que no haré eso, Midoriya-kun —.

Toshinori golpea el aire afuera, y los otros gruñen y desembolsan su cambio. Izuku toma otro sorbo y decide que no quiere saber. Mientras no implique sake y la bebida energética Monster, él está bien.

* * *

Izuku no ha escuchado su nombre real en catorce meses. Pasa algunas noches susurrando para sí mismo mientras Toshinori duerme presionado contra su espalda. Extraña a su madre y su calor como una extremidad perdida.

* * *

Los otros preguntan cuándo es su cumpleaños a fines de octubre, e Izuku se da cuenta de que se lo ha perdido por completo. Lleva siendo de dieciocho cuatro meses.

—Cuatro de julio—, él miente, porque qué otra cosa se supone que debe hacer, no puede dar su verdadero cumpleaños, bebé-él existirá y entonces será extraño. Todo el mundo parece desconcertado de inmediato, y_ él no pensó en esto_.

— ¿Nos perdimos tu cumpleaños? Isa-chan, ¡por qué no dijiste nada! —Se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

—Simplemente... ¿no surgió, supongo? Todos estábamos ocupados estudiando para los exámenes parciales... —Yawara tuvo un destello en el ojo que hizo que Izuku tragara de pavor y retrocediera.

—Entonces lo celebraremos ahora—.

Dos horas más tarde, Izuku estaba masticando un matcha mochi y viendo a Yawara, Tomoko, Ryuko y Shino intentar coordinar un baile en el césped del parque. Se desplomaron en una pila demasiado animada, e Izuku resopló impotente cuando comenzaron a discutir sobre qué pierna debería haber ido a dónde. Había un pequeño montón de... cosas que los otros aparentemente habían estado guardando para él, que le habían empujado después de que todos se reunieron para cenar.

Taishiro había logrado encontrar un suéter Crimson Riot que estaba decorado con una silueta del ruidoso hombre, y Hakamata-kun, como era previsible, había entregado una botella de gel para el cabello, así como instrucciones sobre cómo usarlo sin arruinar su cabello. Los pronto-Pussycats lograron encontrar un conjunto de pesas y equipos limitadores más pesados de lo que la mayoría de las tiendas venderían, y Aoi, de todas las cosas, cosió una bufanda del color de su cabello. También había pequeñas cosas que los otros que no lo conocían tan bien habían reunido, dulces y llaveros, y esto confundía a Izuku infinitamente. Realmente no había prestado atención a lo cercano que se había vuelto la clase. Era como 1-A otra... vez, de nuevo.

—Te ves triste otra vez. — Izuku saltó y miró a Toshinori. Estaba enrojecido por el esfuerzo, ya que había estado tratando de luchar contra una divertida Maishima. — ¿Qué estás haciendo, hundiéndote a ti mismo?—

—...— Izuku sonrió. —No es nada. ¿Quieres ver si podemos atrapar al equipo Sakamata?

Cayeron en el apartamento dos horas más tarde, todavía sonrosados por el frío y sonriendo como lunáticos. Izuku resopló y se echó a reír cuando Toshinori se desplomó sobre los futones, sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse el abrigo.

—Te vas a sobrecalentar así, levántate—. Le dio un codazo a la pierna mientras tiraba del suyo, colgándolo dentro del armario. El apartamento estaba frío, y él se deslizó rápidamente en su pijama.

—'Samu. —Se volvió hacia Toshinori con curiosidad. El chico era solemne, o tanto como medio envuelto en un edredón. —Sé cuál debería ser el nombre de tu héroe—.

— ¿Oh?— El corazón de Izuku se saltó un latido, y él sonrió mientras extendía la mano y rozaba un toque en la cara del otro. — ¿Qué, entonces?—

—Siempre estás ayudando a todos, sí, y, y le gustas a toda la clase, piensan que puedes resolver cualquier problema, mantener el ánimo en alto, cuidar la espalda—. Eso fue... conmovedor. Se rascó una mejilla e ignoró el calor en su rostro. —Tienes– Si tengo la fuerza de todos, guiándolos hacia donde los necesiten, entonces tú tienes la esperanza de todos, asegurándote que puedan confiar. Soy _All Might_, mientras que tú eres _Fumetsu no Shinrai_. Dos lados, mente y cuerpo, fuerza y corazón, manteniendo la paz —.

Confianza eterna. Esperanza eterna. Izuku sintió que algo temblaba por su espalda.

—S- — Se aclaró la garganta. —Sí, me gusta. _All Might_ y Eternal Hope. Encaja. —Toshi sonrió cansadamente y lo atrajo, frotando sus caras suavemente.

—Vamos a ser los mejores malditos héroes que jamás verán. Derribar a ese bastardo, hacer que todos sonrían. —Su sonrisa se apagó y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Izuku. —Lamento que no hayas podido celebrar tu cumpleaños con tu familia y amigos. Sé que debe haber sido por eso que tu no...

Izuku tragó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. — ¿De qué estás hablando? Lo acabo de hacer.

* * *

Su primer año termina sin fanfarria. Izuku no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto, o el hecho de que el segundo prueba ser un poco diferente. Hicieron una pasantía en la oficina de Crimson Riot de nuevo, más involucrados gracias al aumento de la delincuencia. Las pasantías de Taishiro con la policía, los ahora completos Pussycats siguen al equipo de rescate Kakkotaru, mientras que Todoroki se dirige a la oficina de Hi Hero en Tokio y actúa como si lo hiciera superior de alguna manera. Hakamata, quien se fue con él, informa más tarde en un mensaje de texto que Todoroki había sido corrido varias veces de la habitación por Smokin' Bomb gracias a su temperamento. No importa el hecho de que la ira de Bomb era legendaria entre el circuito de aprehensión.

Comienzan a prepararse para sus exámenes de licencia, y hay múltiples momentos de lágrimas cuando, mientras ellos y los Pussycats entran en pánico e intentan descubrir cómo no separarse eventualmente, Nezu dice que pueden registrarse como Socios Heroicos. Isamu le agradece con pocky y trata de no abofetearse por olvidarlo.

Todos han dejado de ser la forma que se va llenando lentamente de su futuro ser. Ahora solo son Taishiro, Hakamata, Todoroki, Nezu. Él no sabe cuándo sucedió eso.

Gran Torino se retira como su maestro de aula y se une a la búsqueda de All for One, con Manticore rescindiendo su puesto de directora para ocupar su lugar. El apartamento está tenso durante días después de que lo anuncie, y se necesita que el hombre golpee un puño en sus entrañas para que se disipe.

Izuku gana dos pulgadas en su altura. Toshinori gana cinco. Tienen que ponerle hielo periódicamente debido a los dolores de crecimiento.

Izuku termina sus cuadernos y siente que debería estar haciendo más, en este punto.

* * *

Su tercer año comienza con un ataque a la escuela, y el primer conflicto mayor que los dos han tenido.

Las defensas escolares no son tan herméticas como lo fueron en el futuro, y el personal está agobiado en este momento por el pluriempleo como héroes; se necesitan todas las manos, y apenas tienen tiempo de sobra. Por lo tanto, cuando una banda de criminales entra y trata de causar estragos por el bien del caos, no es tan inductor al pánico como podría ser. Todavía horrible, sí, pero no es como si no fuera imposible.

Todos se dirigen a la clase cuando sucede, el patio estalla repentinamente en caos y ruido cuando los villanos descienden sobre ellos. Había, como le habían dicho más tarde, uno con un Quirk que funcionaba de forma similar a una granada de aturdimiento, que seguía actuando para desorientarlos a todos, y cuatro con varios Quirks basados en elementos que apuntaban a los estudiantes. Otros se enfocaron en el personal, pero Izuku nunca los vio.

Los mayores se reúnen de inmediato en los años más jóvenes, protegiéndolos lo mejor que pueden del ataque, y el propio Izuku agarra a un niño de cabello lima justo antes de que pueda ser alcanzado por un rayo. El chico tartamudea un agradecimiento, pero Izuku no le presta atención cuando se cruza con los demás, mirando y formando un plan rápidamente.

Funcionan como una máquina bien engrasada.

Todoroki y Hakamata mantienen a los enemigos lo suficientemente alejados de los de clase más baja, mientras que los Pussycats los ayudan a un espacio menos abierto; Sakamata, Taishiro, Toshi e Izuku van mano a mano con los enemigos. Son los más resistentes a los elementos, pero aún es un trabajo duro, e Izuku tiene que apretar los dientes cuando el calor abrasador del magma casi lo atrapa en el pecho en un punto. Lo tiene en el suelo cuando ve al portador del rayo, presionado pero con un brazo libre. Está dirigido a Toshinori, que lucha con una mujer con armadura de piedra.

No piensa mientras se lanza hacia adelante y se estrella contra el hombre, justo cuando libera su ataque. En vez de eso, se precipita hacia Izuku, y él aprieta la mandíbula y retiene los gritos, convulsionando mientras aplasta al hombre.

Está agradecido por los sonidos de gritos, voces familiares mientras su visión se oscurece.

Se despierta en la oficina de la enfermera, parpadea en el techo y se pregunta con curiosidad qué está roto ahora. El pensamiento se vuelve confuso cuando recuerda que no se ha roto un hueso en casi un año.

—Isamu. — Izuku gira su cabeza con sueño. Toshinori está sentado a su lado con los ojos enrojecidos, una imagen ligeramente descentrada de sus experiencias en esta habitación, y está confundido por el llanto del adolescente. —Gracias a Dios que estás bien. Recovery Girl lo dijo- —Se detuvo, respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos. — ¿Que estabas _pensando_? —

—El tipo te estaba apuntando—. Sale confuso, pero coherente. La angustiada expresión de Toshinori se profundizó.

—Pudiste haber- _Isamu_, soy prácticamente invulnerable cuando uso One for All, no necesitabas _hacer_ eso—.

—Lo habría hecho por cualquiera de ustedes—, murmuró Izuku. —Pero no quería verte lastimado. Todavía eres humano. —Él acarició la mano de Toshinori. El pobre chico no tenía idea de lo imprudente que podía ser Izuku, por el momento. Esto fue sólo una probada. Toshi retrocedió, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si quisiera hablar.

Recovery Girl llegando detuvo cualquier conversación que pudieran tener, en cualquier caso. Ella le dio una reprimenda por saltar en el camino, un poco menos severo de lo que hubiera sido en el futuro. Le habría conseguido una nueva si supiera de dónde provienen los daños en sus brazos- no es que ella no sospechara ya, siguiendo de cerca cómo lo vigilaba. Ella le ordenó que descansara en la cama durante la semana y que se tomara un descanso del entrenamiento, además de darle un ungüento para frotar la herida para que no cicatrizara tan mal.

Se quedó mirando el tubo, desconcertado todo el camino a casa. ¿Cicatriz?

Toshinori no habló cuando llegaron a casa, mientras entraba al baño y miraba la telaraña que ahora se extendía desde su bíceps izquierdo. Toshinori no habló toda la semana, permaneció en silencio mientras cocinaba, hacía ejercicio y trabajaba en las tareas. Cada vez que Izuku intentaba hablar con él, él obtenía una expresión de dolor y una mirada apartada. Así que no lo hizo y dejó que el otro resolviera lo que fuera que fuera él solo.

Sólo se rompe cuando se acerca un primer año.

Están en el comedor donde Aoi está tratando de incitar a Toshinori para que reaccione cuando el adolescente se le acerca. Izuku lo reconoce como el del ataque villano, el pelo de lima dividido por rayos amarillos. Su rostro todavía tiene grasa de bebé y se encorva nerviosamente.

—Aa, ¿podemos ayudarte?— El adolescente mira a Taishiro antes de volverse hacia Izuku. Se inclina, haciendo que toda la mesa parpadee.

—La semana pasada, durante el ataque, ¡me sacaste del camino de uno de los villanos! ¡Estoy siempre agradecido, senpai! Escuché que estabas herido, ¡y lamento que mi falta de atención te haya hecho daño!

—Er. Tú, no necesitas hacer eso, eh-

— ¡Kuga Osamu, senpai!

—Osamu-kun, no necesitas inclinarte, solo- siéntate, ¿tal vez?— El chico obedece, inquieto mientras se sienta junto a un divertido Aoi. —Y, uh. La. Lesión. No fue de protegerte. Eso era otra cosa —.

— ¡Todavía estoy agradecido, senpai!

—Solo llámame Isamu, _por favor_.

Y así gana un pequeño seguidor.

Esa noche, mientras Izuku murmuraba sobre cómo _ya no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, qué demonios_, Toshinori deja escapar una carcajada, luego otra, hasta que se inclina sobre la mesa y se agarra el estómago.

— ¿Estás bien, debería llamar a Kenichi o Rin-san?— Toshinori lo desconsidera, finalmente se desliza en un asiento y descansa su cabeza en sus brazos.

—Eres- Eres tan ridículo, Isamu. Arriesgas tu vida como si no fuera nada y dejas pasar una cicatriz gigante, pero te asustas por un fanático —. _Oh, Dios, tiene un fan y no se dio cuenta_. Toshinori sonríe ante su desconcierto.

— ¿Así que no estás... enojado?—

—Estaba aterrorizado y tuve que aceptar el hecho de que es probable que todos muramos horriblemente—. Izuku se estremeció, pero Toshinori solo sacude la cabeza. —Al verte acostado allí– fue difícil, Isamu. Tenía miedo, no sabía lo que podía hacer– no podía _hacer_ nada. Y yo. Tuve que procesar eso.

Ssssssí, Izuku debería haber. Considerado eso. Menos mal que no presionó demasiado pronto. Abraza al rubio, resoplando cuando apenas puede descansar su barbilla en la cabeza del rubio de pie. Toshinori presiona un beso en su brazo interno y hace una mueca.

—No tires de nuevo sin una advertencia y estaremos bien—.

* * *

La graduación es frenética. La mitad de su clase tiene sus licencias y hay medidas apresuradas para asegurarse de que no se llamará a nadie el día de la ceremonia, así como seguridad adicional para la instalación y verificación de antecedentes. Rin-san sale del Barrio Kamino y llora por los dos, e Izuku la llama kaa-san vacilantemente y la mira tener que golpear un muro para calmarse.

Leaper, el director actual, se encuentra a medio camino de un discurso formal antes de detenerse y mirar a todos.

—Voy a romper la rutina aquí, por un momento—, dice con los ojos solemnes, —y digo que estoy muy malditamente orgulloso de todos ustedes. Les he enseñado a todos y cada uno de ustedes en algún momento, y es un honor verlos crecer a la próxima generación de personas que protegerán a nuestra nación. Así que, gracias por ese honor —. Se inclinó, como lo habían estado haciendo toda la mañana, antes de dejar hablar al representante de la clase del departamento de EG.

Las despedidas después son locas. Shino y Ryuko aparecen y no paran de abrazar a todos los que están a la vista, independientemente de las protestas, y en un momento logran sorprender a Todoroki y envolverlo en un listón. Verlo luchar antes de que finalmente se queme es icónico, e Izuku recuerda haberlo fotografiado. Nezu también aparece en un punto, a pesar de haberse graduado el año anterior, y pasa un tiempo desconcertante charlando con Manticore mientras les sonríe a todos. Finalmente todos se van, pero no se detiene ahí.

El tío de Sakamata aparentemente dirige un bar. El tío de Sakamata ha decidido que la edad no importa y este es uno de los días más importantes de su vida, por lo que se están perdiendo. Izuku sigue adelante, aunque solo sea porque Kenichi y Manticore han seguido al equipo variopinto y podrían mantenerlos bajo control, y no quiere tener que escuchar de segunda mano sobre los daños a la propiedad.

Tentativamente bebe del vaso que alguien le da, y tres horas más tarde, está medio tumbado en el mostrador mientras Tomoko demuestra cuánto tiempo puede estar de cabeza, usando a Sakamata como base. El hombre parecido a una ballena lo está tomando notablemente bien, aunque Yawara está justo ahí. Toshinori está en la esquina, susurrando con Kenichi, y Nezu está detrás del mostrador, puliendo tranquilamente un vaso mientras habla con el tío de Sakamata, ¿Haru? ¿Kaoru? No podía recordar.

Al final del mostrador, Todoroki está haciendo un agujero en la madera con la mirada. Nadie está a su alrededor, y eso es lo que hace que Izuku sea tan desproporcionadamente emocional, gracias al alcohol en su sistema, las imágenes de un borroso Shouto se enciman sobre su padre enojado. Así que realmente no está pensando mientras se levanta y va a sentarse al lado del hombre más joven.

— ¿Qué onda contigo?— Notablemente articulado. Todoroki lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, apartando la botella de ron del brazo. —Estás siendo melancólico. Se supone que celebramos—.

—Todos ustedes se están embriagando hasta el culo y se ven como tontos—, responde Todoroki con desdén. Sus ojos parecen agudizarse, y parpadean a algo que Izuku no puede señalar, enfocada en el pelirrojo como está. — ¿Por qué te cuelgas de él?

—... ¿Eh?

—Ese idiota Yagi. Él es estúpido, con lo único que tiene es esa maldita fuerza y su sonrisa, casi ninguna inteligencia de la que hablar. Incluso si eres un ex _delincuente_, es patético, las diferencias de nivel entre ustedes dos. Podrías hacerlo mejor.

Izuku parpadea lentamente y le da un trago a su cerveza. Considera la botella de ron a su lado muy seriamente. Todoroki no parece saber qué hacer cuando la levanta. El hombre de pelo verde mira entre los dos por unos momentos, antes de tirar la botella sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Se detiene el movimiento en el bar.

—Creo que es bastante genial. Mejor que un gilipollas arrogante que no puede sacar la cabeza del culo la mitad del tiempo—, dice suavemente. Hay una presión en el aire, e Izuku salta justo a tiempo para que las llamas suban hasta el techo.

Apenas evitan llamar al departamento de bomberos. Todoroki sale corriendo y no regresa, lo cual está muy bien, porque Nezu parecía estar listo para envenenar sus bebidas si llamaba al profesor asistente un furry una vez más. A Izuku no le importa realmente, considerando todas las cosas, porque si no ha cambiado el pasado en los últimos tres años, un poco de rechazo descarado no hará una diferencia en su relación laboral.

Él pone los ojos en blanco cuando Toshinori se cae de su silla, carcajeando.

Cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente, el sol está inclinado en sus ojos y está agradablemente relajado, con el brazo alrededor de su cintura cálido. Hay un mensaje de texto de Kenichi en su teléfono que le pregunta a qué diablos vienen los cuadernos que le dio, y lo ignora a favor de darse la vuelta y despertar a Toshi.

Lo tiene suspirando en inglés roto en diez minutos.

* * *

Se quedan con Crimson Riot por un total de seis meses antes de abrir su propia base en Musutafu como un punto de contacto y establecimiento en todo el país, ayudando donde sea necesario y donde su información diga que hay raíces en la actividad criminal. Son solo ellos dos, pero eso no es un problema.

Ya han dejado en claro que no necesitan compañeros.

Los primeros años son difíciles. Los héroes los han visto en acción, y algunos incluso saben quién fue su mentor, pero el público no está seguro. Pueden salir todas las noches y patrullar las calles, pueden investigar y cazar cada rama de la red de All for One una a la vez, pero aún son jóvenes. Nuevos, no conocidos, sospechosamente privados y, en el caso de uno de ellos, notablemente mezclado. Lleva mucho tiempo antes de que sean aceptados.

Específicamente, se necesita a Toshinori sosteniendo un edificio derrumbado solo mientras Izuku se apresura y evacua a veintitrés personas. Está en todas las noticias, cómo completaron un esfuerzo que normalmente habría llevado a todo un equipo de héroes, y tiene al público creyendo que su supuesto acto rudo es un verdadero negocio.

Cuando coordinan su primer esfuerzo contra la yakuza, las personas no están seguras hasta que tienen a toda la Familia en custodia. En las siguientes redadas, nadie duda de su capacidad. De hecho, ese es el punto en que las imágenes comienzan a aparecer.

Las imágenes están hechas como carteles, con escenas de All Might de pie con las manos en las caderas por encima de una multitud, con Eternal Hope llevando a un civil a salvo. Los dos, sobre un montón de villanos, colocados grandiosamente. Toshinori se ríe y dice que le recuerda a las antiguas campañas estadounidenses. Tal vez una mano en su herencia, considerando la cantidad de personas que han tomado la idea. En lugar de que él sea sangre sucia, es un hombre "elevándose por encima de su herencia para proteger su verdadera patria".

A todos en el chat de clase les gusta usar esa línea siempre que los dos hagan algo particularmente ridículo y lleguen a las noticias. Todos en la clase de chat son un traidor rencoroso, excepto Todoroki, quien les grita que dejen de agregarlo. Izuku los ama de todos modos.

(A veces se pregunta cómo se habrían visto estas personas si nunca apareciera. ¿En qué medida estas ondulaciones cambian la estructura del tiempo? ¿Qué importancia tiene el clavo perdido?)

* * *

Un día, Izuku se despierta y se da cuenta de que ha estado usando al menos el cincuenta por ciento de One for All durante meses y no se ha roto un hueso en años. Su cabello tiende a ponerse rígido cada vez que lo usa ahora, y lo lleva puesto en una cola de caballo para mantenerlo manejable. A Toshinori le gusta tirar de él cuando está hablando con reporteros, ya que de todos modos no podrán verlo en pantalla. Lo único que sus grabaciones terminan teniendo bien es el audio.

Nezu es anunciado como director de la U.A. Los Pussycats ahora son un equipo establecido, y Todoroki ha estado subiendo en la clasificación desde que comenzó su propia oficina en Hosu. Taishiro sigue con la policía, Aoyama se separa del trabajo activo y comienza una oficina de psiquiatría. El dúo sube lentamente al número uno y al dos, y la desaceleración del crimen se está reduciendo a niveles que no se han visto desde que comenzaron los movimientos de Derechos de los Quirk.

All for One todavía se esconde en las sombras, y las pesadillas de Izuku se han transformado en escenas de fuego y escombros, donde busca a Toshinori y solo puede escuchar sus gritos. Él no está solo en conseguirlos, ahora. Todavía no lo han encontrado, a pesar de derribar a sus aliados y frentes. Toshinori se mantiene firme en que lo harán. Izuku recuerda el cráter en un costado y espera hacerlo, antes de que el rubio pueda.

(Él no lo hará. ¿Verdad? ¿Puede? ¿El tiempo finalmente cambiará si lo hace? ¿Todo dejará de existir, si Toshinori no tiene esa herida mortal que le permite a Izuku encontrarse con él? ¿Tiene que condenar a su amor a la muerte para crearlo?)

* * *

Izuku se queda mirando el anillo tontamente. Toshinori se mueve nerviosamente en el suelo.

—Podemos. ¿Podemos incluso casarnos, en Japón?

—Es el pensamiento lo que cuenta, ¿no es así? Además, —bromeó, ocultando un poco su terror, — Siempre podríamos ir a Europa y hacerlo.

Izuku parpadeó otra vez, extendiéndose y tomando la caja. Era un anillo simple, de oro con una piedra verde incrustada. Lo deslizó suavemente en su dedo anular, y lo vio brillar mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro.

—... Estoy tomando tu apellido—.

Toshinori estalló en la sonrisa más grande que jamás había visto y lo apretó hasta que Izuku jadeó para respirar.

(El público, cuando ve los anillos a juego, se alborota; para fines de año, se aprobó una legislación que cambia los pequeños detalles que impidieron que se hiciera oficial. Midoriya Isamu se convierte en Yagi Isamu en una tarde de diciembre, e Izuku sonríe e ignora la idea de cómo sería escuchar a Toshinori decir _Aishiteru, Izuku_.)

* * *

Su madre tendrá ocho años este año. Izuku se mira al espejo y trata de recordar su voz. Tiene veintitrés años, este año. Se ha ido por seis, este agosto. Casado por dos. Le quita los cuadernos a Kenichi por un mes y los guarda en la memoria, grabando cada detalle en su mente. Él no los olvidará.

(Toshinori los mira una noche y se las arregla para distinguir cosas pequeñas, algo sobre asistir a una escuela y un niño siendo humillado. Todo está revuelto, compactado, y él no lo entiende, no realmente. No sabe cuál de ellos trata sobre qué, o por qué Isamu escribió tanto, pero confía en el hombre.

Todos tienen sus miedos. Olvidar no es uno raro.)

* * *

A los treinta años, visitan la U.A. para dar una conferencia para los posibles héroes, y ve rostros inquietantemente familiares en la multitud, que no ha visto en veinte años. Esa semana, él se hace cargo de la parte de aprehensión de su equipo y es particularmente cruel. Toshinori pregunta, pero él no sabe cómo explicar que le acaban de recordar lo que dejó atrás, y que está enojado consigo mismo por ignorarlo todo.

Hay un caso de desapariciones relacionadas con robos, y él se lanza a él como un hombre poseído. Nada de eso tiene sentido– el perpetrador es joven, asiático, de coloración estándar y sin marcas distintivas, sin una causa obvia para los robos más allá del deseo de caos. Ha estado robando bancos en el área y usando su Quirk cuando están acorralados para, presumiblemente, teletransportar a la gente a otro lugar. O eliminarlos de la existencia, considerando que no ha habido ninguna señal de que las personas desaparecidas hayan aparecido. Sin embargo, Izuku prefiere no pensar así por su propia cordura.

No consideran que podrían no ser el único tras el culpable hasta que finalmente identifiquen su escondite y se metan en el asalto. Hay un sillón en el centro de la habitación y un cuerpo en el suelo al lado. En la silla hay una figura con una máscara familiar, y tiene a Izuku congelado en su lugar como Toshinori.

—All for One.

—Sabes, todavía no lo he resuelto. ¿Cuál de ustedes eligió Shimura? —El tono del hombre es conversacional, como si no estuviera preocupado en absoluto por los procedimientos. Izuku ve que la sonrisa de Toshinori se convierte en un gruñido por el rabillo del ojo, y está _aterrorizado_.

_Un cráter de sangre en los pulmones muriendo lentamente y todos luchando por sus vidas Shouto Kacchan non onononono_

— ¿Tal vez ella logró dividir el poder? No me sorprendería. Los elegidos de mi hermano siempre fueron estúpidos. Pero me pregunto, ¿a quién debo elegir para probar esto? —Desaparece cuando Toshinori se lanza hacia adelante, ya esquivado y moviéndose hacia su meta.

Izuku no tiene oportunidad de reaccionar, el terror y el pánico lo frenan contra los propios reflejos del villano. La mano está en su frente de nuevo, y su boca se abre en un grito, las articulaciones se agrietan y las viejas cicatrices se sienten como si estuvieran siendo desgarradas, la banda de goma tensándose y finalmente rompiéndose, dolor _e-n t-o-d-a-s p-a-r-t-e-s._

_—Lo harás tú._

* * *

_Midoriya Inko se salvó de ser aplastada hasta la muerte a la edad de quince años._

_Estaba en la tienda departamental debatiendo sobre cómo teñirse el cabello cuando sucedió algo, alguien que hizo un mal uso de un Quirk o el edificio era simplemente inseguro, y todo comenzó a colapsar y todos corrieron hacia las salidas. Está en el piso de arriba y además es lenta, y cuando llega a la mitad, todo es demasiado inestable y un trozo de escombro cierra el camino hacia abajo. El camino hacia arriba está peor, y ella está atascada allí cuando hay otro ruido, y todo se inclina hacia los lados._

_Cuando puede volver a pensar, está atrapada debajo de un pedazo de piedra particularmente grande, a apenas un metro de donde está crujiendo y resquebrajándose. Ella grita pidiendo ayuda, y no parece que vaya a haber ninguna cuando da un gran crujido y empiece a ceder._

_Se detiene antes de que ella pueda cerrar los ojos, y ella observa cómo un hombre con un traje familiar lo levanta y lo aleja, rápidamente se acerca y la carga._

— _¿Está bien, señorita?— Sus ojos son extrañamente familiares, y su cabello brilla a la luz del día. Ella asiente con la cabeza, y él sonríe antes de llevarla a donde están los otros rescatados y dejarla._

_Ella no se da cuenta hasta más tarde de que la razón por la que Eternal Hope se veía tan familiar era porque él tenía su rostro y su color natural, más definido y con pecas._

_No es nada que contemplar, así que ella no lo piensa, lo pone en el rincón de su mente como algo extraño. Ninguno de sus parientes tiene el mismo color que ella, y ella no tiene tías o tíos, por lo que probablemente sea una coincidencia._

_Ella conoce a Hisashi cuando tiene diecisiete años y se enamora, casándose rápidamente y esperando un hijo. Midoriya Izuku nace y desarrolla rápidamente cabello y ojos verdes, e Inko lo mira y siente que hay algo en la punta de su lengua. Hisashi se va a trabajar con varios laboratorios de Quirk en China y América, dejando solo a los dos por largos períodos de tiempo._

_Izuku gana pecas como podrías tener tierra tus rodillas. Se hace amigo del hijo de su vieja amiga Mitsuki y es rechazado cuando resulta ser Quirkless. Quiere ser un héroe, alguien que haga sonreír a las personas y ayudarles como a sus ídolos, y le encanta escuchar historias sobre All Might y su compañero, Eternal Hope, incluso si este último hombre ha sido expulsado de los medios de comunicación debido a su incapacidad para ser grabado. Él está más encariñado al rubio, gracias a su presencia más grande, y ella no ve ningún problema con eso; Ella no quiere ser la que rompa sus sueños. Ella lo ama demasiado._

_Cuando Izuku oye que una vez la salvó el mismo Eternal Hope, él exige escuchar la historia y ella se detiene. Algo está en el fondo de su memoria, cabello verde y pecas con ojos amables, e Inko mira a Izuku mientras se desliza perezosamente hacia la claridad._

_Inko deja de empujarlo hacia otras actividades en ese momento y reza a todos los dioses en el santuario para que su hijo se mantenga a salvo. Eternal Hope desapareció tres años antes de que él naciera. Ella no sabe qué es esto, pero es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que su hijo tiene el alma de un héroe en él._

_Mantiene sus ambiciones hasta los doce, trece, catorce y, de repente, a los quince años, pasa de sereno a ruidoso, determinado, ante cada maestro que lo empuja e intenta redirigirlo de sus sueños. Ella no sabe qué pensar al respecto, qué está sucediendo, hasta que él llega a casa el día de su examen de U.A. y dice que de repente tiene un Quirk ahora, que debe haber llegado muy tarde. El aumento de la fuerza, hasta cierto punto, aumenta casi todos los aspectos de él, y ella escucha pacientemente y hace las preguntas apropiadas, porque está aterrorizada por el hecho de que se rompió el brazo y la pierna solo por usarlo una vez._

_Sin embargo, ella no le impide ir a la U.A. cuando es aceptado._

_Solo está asustada por el tiempo que le quedará._

.

.

.

Notas (de la autora):

Kuga: antiguo nombre de familia noble japonés

Osamu- disciplina, estudio (sí, esto es lo que crees que es)

Rin (Yagi Rin) - significa digno, severo, frío

.

_Notas!_

Adivinen quién es Kuga-chan antes del siguiente capítulo (¿?

Rin es su madre, por si no lo notaron(?

Ahora, **Nakama** se refiere a la flota, a los compañeros, a la tripulación que es la expresión que se usa al mero comienzo.

**Sutra **es una biblia hindú, para el funeral.

También, si no entienden, los compañeros de Izuku y Toshi son héroes pro "actuales", tal vez no los conozcan todos por sus nombres reales, pero Yawara Chatora es el único hombre del grupo de los Pussycats (al cual molestan por gustar vestirse de chica) y… bueno, las Pussycats (Tomoko y Saoki), Taishiro Toyomitsu es Fat Gum, Kugo Sakamata es Gang Orca, Tsuganu Hakamata es Best Jeanist, Higari Maijima es Power Loader (el maestro de Mei) y otros más creo (?

Ahora… AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH VAMOS A LA MITAAADDD ASDADASDASD


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.**  
**Interludio: Una introspección de Yagi Toshinori**

_Toshinori se enamora de Isamu cuando le sonríe y le dice que puede ser un héroe sin un Quirk. La sonrisa del chico es radiante y sus ojos brillan con una certeza que Toshinori no ha visto a nadie directamente hacia él en años._

_Isamu es un misterio, el pasado lo envuelve, ya que tiene pesadillas y trata de esconderlas, lleva cicatrices sin vergüenza, hace ejercicios como si fuera un deber. Sonríe cuando Toshinori hace una broma, mira peleas de héroes televisados con fervor mientras escribe notas sobre lo que esté suficientemente cerca. Muestra a Toshi cómo cocinar, lo ayuda a limpiar la casa, no quiere ser una __**carga**__, por lo que sale y consigue un trabajo, para ayudar con los gastos. Mira a Toshinori y no se asusta ni se burla de él. Lo más que ha visto es una expresión extraña, como si estuviera pensando en algo que está fuera de su alcance._

_Arrastra a Toshinori fuera del aislamiento y lo eleva más alto. Es inevitable que caiga en el camino._

* * *

_Isamu lo besa, y es impactante hasta que no lo es, y él le devuelve el beso. Todavía se ve nervioso, todavía se sostiene con cuidado, como si un pequeño movimiento destrozara todo, pero también sostiene a Toshinori, lo mira y dice —Creo que podemos hacer esto y estará bien—._

_A la mierda los demás. A la mierda a los que los miran fijamente después de la práctica, susurran mientras van a casa juntos. Todoroki puede ser congelado por todo lo que le importa, porque Toshinori sabe que el chico nunca será lo suficientemente bueno para Isamu. El chico de pelo verde necesita que alguien esté con él en la luz, no alguien que hará todo lo posible para empañarlo._

_Aoi y Taishiro y Yawara y los demás los apoyan de todos modos. Ellos serán los que lo hagan, al final._

* * *

_En su cumpleaños se da cuenta de que ahora tiene __**amigos**__. Isamu nunca fue uno de ellos, y pasando directamente de algo ambiguo hasta el examen de ingreso. Pero ahora tiene a Aoi, que practica inglés con él, Taishiro que le enseñará en matemáticas, Sakamata que lucha y oculta sus botellas de agua, Yawara y Tomoko que lo escuchan divagar y hacen lo mismo. Todo es por el chico que tiene delante. Se pregunta cómo sería si no estuviera allí._

_Isamu está realmente distraído durante buena parte del día, pero Toshinori no lo sostiene contra él. No le ha ido bien últimamente, y obviamente está relacionado con el aniversario que se avecina rápidamente de cuando Toshinori lo encontró. También estaría desequilibrado si le recordaran que había pasado un año desde que vio a su familia._

_... Ya lo había estado, pero eso no era el punto. Su madre estaba... mucho mejor, en estos días. Ella no se había disculpado exactamente por cómo lo había alejado, pero él tenía la sensación de que no sabía cómo hacerlo._

_A pesar de eso, el adolescente del cabello verde se desconecta, pero aún se esfuerza, cocinando y soportando la emoción de Toshinori con una sonrisa cariñosa. Resuelve, en un momento, ir más allá en el cumpleaños de Midoriya. Ahora, si solo él supiera lo que era, entonces estarían listos._

* * *

_Hay algo raro en recordar tu comportamiento y ser golpeado con la revelación de que de alguna manera eras doméstico a los dieciséis años. Toshinori entrecierra los ojos al espejo mientras se cepilla los dientes, Isamu intentando arrancar los nudos de su cabello a su lado. Ambos están en pijamas, y hay bentos esperando en la nevera para que los lleven a la escuela, preparados por Isamu la noche anterior. Sus uniformes están colgados en el armario donde Toshi los había puesto después de plancharlos, y sus bolsas en la puerta principal. Van a pasar el camino a la escuela hablando sobre la tarea y cualquier cosa vana que haya pasado ayer, y pasarán el viaje a casa debatiendo qué comer para la cena y si salir a correr esa tarde. Luego se cepillarán los dientes y se caerán en el sofá durante dos horas antes de irse a la cama._

_Considera todo esto mientras escupe su pasta de dientes y rasca su costado. Extraño. Sin embargo, no puede decir que no le guste._

* * *

_Todos están... atraídos, a Isamu. De alguna manera, atrae a las personas y las mantiene inspiradas, las motiva sin importar lo que suceda. Toshinori lo ve con Taishiro y Nezu, Yawara y Aoi. El grupo al que se unen rápidamente se engancha en gusto y lo usan para ser el rostro de su floreciente campaña, y Torino tiende a usarlo de escudo cada vez que la junta lo espía y lo inspecciona en busca de "comportamiento apropiado"._

_(Ellos restringieron a los maestros, pero a los estudiantes todavía se les permitía traer todo lo que querían. Toshinori intercambia en termos gigantes en lecciones de fuerza y sutileza)._

_En el centro del problema, Isamu es una fuerza por sí mismo, y de alguna manera se las ha arreglado para aferrarse a la esperanza de cada persona a su alrededor y levantarla sin importar la situación. Él mantiene su confianza, y nunca deja que se debilite._

_Es lo que le da inspiración para su nombre. Finalmente, le cuenta la noche de su celebración de cumpleaños, feliz y cansado de un simple día con amigos, sin preocupaciones que los arrastre. Isamu parece que alguien lo golpeó en el estómago, pero de buena manera._

—_S-sí. All Might y Fumetsu no Shinrai. Encaja._

_Cuando Isamu dice que ya había estado con su familia ese día, Toshinori sonríe en su cuello e ignora la humedad en sus ojos. Maldita sea, pero eso estaba probándose verdad._

* * *

_Su segundo año hace que se conviertan en una máquina bien engrasada. Ya no se les permite entrenar juntos, gracias al hecho de que están tan bien afinados que hace poco por ellos. Cuando se enfrentan entre sí, Tomoko lo describe como un baile complicado; se conocen los movimientos y patrones de cada uno, y es un pequeño problema al tejer dentro y fuera de ellos como el agua._

_Los cambios en su altura hacen poco para compensarlo, por extraño que parezca. Toshinori va de 183 centímetros a 195, mientras que Isamu va de 167 a 172, y es muy doloroso que su cuerpo se estire tan rápido. Pero, gracias a One for All o su propia comodidad en su cuerpo, no es un impedimento, o Isamu además._

_Se registran como Socios cuando reciben sus licencias, y Toshinori logra ofender a algunos transeúntes cuando recoge al adolescente más pequeño y gira con él en sus brazos._

* * *

_Los cuadernos son. Extraños. ¿Cierto? Cierto. Toshinori no puede leer ni una palabra de lo que logra ver, y no quiere violar la privacidad de Isamu mirando a través de ellos cuando no está allí. Pero son extraños– cada vez que aparece uno de ellos, la atención de Isamu se desvía por completo, y se enfoca con la intensidad del láser en todo lo que sea que está escribiendo._

_Está algo agradecido cuando Isamu deja el quinto y dice que ya terminó. Van a la parte de atrás del vestuario esa noche, y él no los vuelve a ver hasta la graduación._

* * *

_El corazón de Isamu se detuvo por diez segundos._

_Toshinori toma su mano en la oficina de Recovery Girl y ora a dios que despierte. Han pasado cinco horas. Los maestros saben que no se irá, no se han molestado en intentar llevarlo de regreso a clase. Está agradecido de que no lo hayan hecho. Un estudiante de primer año aparece en un punto, nervioso y silencioso, le echa un vistazo y se marcha apresuradamente._

_Él está muy quieto._

_Pasa otra hora antes de que se despierte, y Toshinori tiene que apretar los dientes para no gritar, ya que Isamu simplemente no comprende que casi murió por su propia imprudencia. Pero se queda callado, porque Isamu no se merece eso, cuando se está recuperando y cuando lograron evitar que los estudiantes murieran hoy. Demonios, Todoroki era jodidamente __**tolerable**__ hoy, después de toda esta mierda, y eso es un milagro que será grabado en la memoria de Toshinori durante los próximos años._

_Se queda callado todo el camino a casa, y durante toda la semana. Sus pesadillas se desplazan hacia la izquierda, ahora incluyen un cuerpo humeante y quieto, ojos verdes y vidriosos que no miran a la nada, y es un reto evitar que sea demasiado obvio._

_Son héroes. Él sabe que serán lastimados en el cumplimiento de su deber, probablemente morirán antes de llegar a la vejez, si se tiene que creer el historial. No significa que enfrentar el hecho duele menos._

_Él habla con, de todas las personas, Maishima al respecto. El pelirrojo es franco y cínico, y no endulzará las cosas solo para evitar sus sentimientos._

—_Disfruta lo que tienes ahora—, dice mientras afila una garra. Están en uno de los talleres de apoyo, Toshinori se encorvó mientras observa el otro trabajar. —Vamos a morir. Temprano, probablemente. No hay manera de evitar eso. Así que no te des la oportunidad de arrepentirte de nada —._

_Toshinori lo contempla cuando Kuga-kun se acerca a la mesa y se compromete con Isamu. El hombre de cabello verde está completamente perdido y no sabe qué hacer frente a alguien tan formal agradecido, y es un poco adorable verlo flaquear y ser maternal con el niño más joven. Kuga-kun es dulce, alguien a quien no habría esperado que estuviera en el Departamento de Héroes, y Toshinori sonríe para sí mismo cuando finalmente se separaron del grupo ese día._

_Toshinori tira de Isamu cerca esa noche y no lo suelta. Isamu reciproca._

* * *

_La graduación es un día de primeras veces. La primera vez junto con todos sus compañeros de año, la primera vez eliminando el sensei de muchos de los nombres de los maestros. La primera vez que bebe alcohol, por todas las veces que se lo ha suministrado a Kenichi. La primera vez siendo íntimos, sin molestarse con la luz mientras buscaban a tientas y exploraban._

_Todoroki se había enojado, el grupo organizó un chat para continuar la comunicación y la vida es buena. Toshi recuerda cómo era, hace tres años, y está feliz._

_Él tiene el futuro por delante, y solo se ve brillante desde aquí._

* * *

_Todos se dispersan en los vientos, después de la graduación. Los Pussycats esperan un año para que los dos últimos terminen antes de comenzar las expediciones de rescate en cadenas montañosas especialmente difíciles, mientras que Taishiro trabaja con la policía en casos específicos de Quirk que no pueden ser calificados como villanescos. Nezu, gracias a su inteligencia y a pesar de su poca experiencia, se encuentra en una posición alta en la junta escolar antes de que eventualmente tome el lugar de Leaper como principal y director, y Toshinori se alegra en ver la escuela florecer bajo él. Tsunagu permanece en la oficina de Hi Hero antes de que finalmente abra la suya y, de forma inexplicable, inicie su propia línea de moda al mismo tiempo. Todoroki se instala en Hosu y atrae a los compinches como moscas. Aoi, de todas las personas, es quien se aleja del servicio activo, y comienza una oficina de psiquiatría para héroes en Akita. Se da a conocer en círculos de héroes por ser dignos de consultar._

_Queman los puentes que forman la red de All for One, y Toshinori se despierta a la cara de Isamu cada mañana en un mundo cada vez más brillante. Él comienza a ver los anillos el mes en que el público los califica como los Símbolos de la Paz y la Esperanza, y es difícil mantener en silencio a los dueños de las tiendas, pero él lo logra. Encuentra, en un viaje a Hokkaido, una pequeña joyería fuera del camino de las calles concurridas y una banda de oro simple con una pequeña esmeralda incrustada. Su compañera tiene un diamante que brilla azul en la luz, y tiene que convencer al vendedor de que no se los entregue gratis._

_Él trabaja hasta el límite para ponerse de rodillas dos meses después, e Isamu está estupefacto. Ignora las lágrimas que brotan cuando el hombre dice que sí, y susurra amor en el desorden de su cabello._

_Ellos celebran una ceremonia en diciembre y todos los molestan por las fotos. Todoroki está notablemente tranquilo, a pesar de su hostilidad habitual por cualquier cosa que involucre una relación, y Toshinori se pregunta por qué hasta que oye que la esposa del hombre está embarazada._

_Él no sabe si felicitarlo a él o darle a ella sus condolencias. Se conforma con palmear al pelirrojo en la espalda la próxima vez que lo ve e ignorando alegremente su sed de sangre._

_Buenos tiempos._

* * *

_Los cuadernos vuelven a aparecer, después de cinco años. Toshinori casi no los reconoce, ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero la obsesión que surge de la nada lo tiene finalmente investigando. Kenichi no tiene idea de lo que hay en ellos, no quiere violar la privacidad de su estudiante hasta que sea absolutamente necesario, y Toshinori no puede descifrar lo que encuentra en ellos. Lo poco que puede leer parece ser un recuento de eventos, escuelas y Quirks y personas agresivas. No hay nombres ni fechas, pero el efecto no se reduce._

_Se pregunta qué Isamu le da miedo olvidar. Lo sostiene con más fuerza hasta que los cuadernos desaparecen y la mirada atormentada en sus ojos se desvanece._

* * *

_Los rostros de la próxima generación son un bienvenido respiro al reciente aumento en el crimen. La U.A. tiene un variado grupo de estudiantes y Quirks de nuevo, y está contento de ver que Nezu ha mantenido su moral y ha convertido a la escuela de excelente a ejemplar. Él ve la promesa en un estudiante en particular, un chico pequeño y cansado que logra recordarle a Maishima; su Quirk es asombroso, lo que le permite bloquear a los otros con una sola mirada. Tiene la sensación de que se hará un nombre por sí mismo cuando obtenga su licencia._

_Isamu está tenso durante toda la visita, mirando a los estudiantes con una expresión tensa y alternando entre su persona pública normal y sus fases analíticas y de murmullo. Toshi pregunta, pero Isamu solo sacude su cabeza y le da una respuesta sin compromiso. Él no sabe qué hacer, no sabe si puede hacer algo, así que en vez de eso lo ayuda a redirigir su energía y sus nervios a otra parte. Últimamente ha habido una serie de desapariciones, y la policía ha estado diciendo que creen que ellos pueden detener finalmente al culpable._

* * *

_Es difícil de explicar al público. Están confundidos, molestos, enojados, preocupados. La mitad de su pilar de la justicia se ha ido, y el que queda no dice nada que consideren que vale la pena._

_Toshinori no sabe qué hacer._

_Aoi aparece en el apartamento dos días después de las noticias y revolotea a su alrededor, arreglando cosas y cocinando. Toshinori no ha tenido la energía para, desde entonces._

_Desde entonces._

— _¿Qué pasó?— Finalmente pregunta, una vez que el héroe profesional ha sido forzado a entrar en un mínimo de limpieza y alimentación. Toshinori se pasa una mano por la cara y se ríe._

—_Lo jodí. Fui demasiado lento, y ese bastardo se apoderó de él, y ahora se ha ido —. Sonrió como si fuera lo único que podía hacer e ignoró la mueca de Aoi. —Nosotros... la policía no tiene idea de lo que hace Quirk del ladrón, así que no podemos etiquetarlo como muerto, pero está bien como—._

_Aoi está en silencio, y Toshinori se estremece cuando se levanta, sale y cierra la puerta con suavidad. Él está jodido. Mal. Él lo sabe, pero esperaba que no fuera un clavo en el ataúd, no harían–_

_Aoi vuelve a entrar, cerrando el teléfono. —Nezu va a ponerse en contacto con Torino. Él se quedará contigo mientras resolvemos esto —._

—_Resolver…. ¿Ésto? —Aoi le da una mirada de exasperación, tirando de su trenza._

—_No pensaste que te dejaríamos hacer esto solo, ¿verdad? El público será insoportable, pero tendrán que calmarse una vez que tengan la mitad del Top Diez diciéndoles que no hay nada de qué preocuparse —. Su rostro se suaviza y rodea a Toshinori con los brazos lo mejor que puede. . —Solo descansa un poco, Toshi. Tenemos esto —._

_Toshinori pasa los próximos dos meses en que no está a la vista del público fingiendo una sonrisa con Kenichi, volviendo a aprender cómo funcionar._

* * *

_Esos jodidos cuadernos. Tiene que resistir la tentación de despedazarlos por cada semana que no puede resolverlos. Kenichi se los lleva y los esconde, en un punto, porque ambos saben que destruir uno de los últimos enlaces significa dejarlo ir. Ellos no harán eso._

* * *

— _¿Kuga-kun?—_

—_Sir Nighteye—. El hombre que está frente a él es un completo contraste con el chico que conoció en su último año de escolaridad. La grasa del bebé se ha derretido, y los centímetros agregados a su altura lo han hecho naturalmente delgado._

_Acaba de colocar una aplicación para Compinches en el escritorio de Toshinori._

—_No puedes hablar en serio, K- Nighteye—. El hombre frunció los labios, pero no se inquieta ni se mueve de su lugar._

—_Su desempeño ha bajado un veinte por ciento desde la desaparición de Eternal Hope- — Toshinori se estremeció, y sintió que su sonrisa se tensaba, — -Así como una fuerte disminución en la opinión pública gracias a la necesidad de más tiempo asignado al papeleo y los esfuerzos de rescate y adquisición. Un compañero sería beneficioso y te permitiría dedicarte por completo a tus deberes, así como tiempo libre para buscar a Midoriya-senpai._

—_... Sir Nighteye—_

—_All Might. Yagi-senpai. Por favor. —Toshinori lo miró a la cara, severo y suplicante a la vez. —No puedes realizar tres trabajos a la vez. Déjame encargarme del papeleo, coordinar la investigación. Puedo serte útil, te lo prometo._

_Toshi recuerda en silencio la línea de contacto que Isamu había mantenido. Siempre se veía tan feliz, cada vez que hablaba de Osamu, orgulloso de que el chico saliera lentamente de su caparazón y se convirtiera en un héroe por derecho propio._

—_... ¿Estás dispuesto a degradarte a ti mismo a un Compañero?— Nighteye asintió con resolución._

—_Cualquier cosa para ayudarlos a ustedes dos, senpai—._

_Toshinori cedió. Ignoró la sensación de que esto era una loma de muerte, un reemplazo del sacrilegio más alto. Él no podía hacer esto solo._

* * *

_Él se separa lentamente del grupo, a lo largo de los años._

_(Se dan cuenta. Es difícil decir algo cuando el que sufre es un adepto a girar por completo la conversación de sí mismo)._

* * *

_Ellos visitan las escuelas en el área, como una forma de elevar la moral y tranquilizar a los padres que la generación más joven no ha sido olvidada, que todos están a salvo y que Él Está Aquí. Se puede alentar a los posibles héroes, y los niños pueden tener la oportunidad de decir que han conocido a uno de sus ídolos con sus hermanos o parientes mayores._

_No espera el golpe bajo en el estómago que viene con uno de ellos en el corazón de Musutafu._

_Es joven, tiene cuatro o cinco, cabello verde volando por todas partes cuando los ojos los miran con asombro, pecas brotando sobre su cara y brazos como una infección. Lleva una camisa de All Might, y se parece tanto a Isamu que duele._

_**¿Él está vivo?**_

_**¿Me dejó?**_

_Es difícil mantenerse unido. Solo lo hace gracias a años de práctica. Nighteye no tiene esa suerte, y Toshinori tiene que atraparlo antes de que caiga. Cuando le pregunta al hombre qué sucedió más tarde, mientras viajan de regreso a la oficina, el compañero vacila durante mucho, mucho tiempo._

—_Ese chico. Tiene un gran potencial —. Las palabras son cuidadosamente elegidas. Toshinori no sabe cómo sentirse._

—_Él no es... No es su...— Nighteye niega con la cabeza bruscamente, con náuseas mirando._

—_No. Ni- ninguna relación._

_Toshinori lo deja caer. Él no quiere saber más._

* * *

_No hay nadie que le impida ir contra All for One y perder toda razón. No hay nadie allí para llevarlo al hospital de inmediato mientras se desangra y tiene que mantenerse unido durante los quince minutos que tarda una ambulancia en llegar._

_No le dice a nadie excepto a Osamu y Kenichi que ha comenzado su cuenta regresiva. Los otros no deberían tener que vivir con eso._

_Él es un fracaso._

* * *

Midoriya Izuku es un fantasma que lo persigue, con el pelo verde volando por todas partes mientras los ojos lo miran con desesperación, suplicando una afirmación de que este chico puede ser un héroe sin un Quirk. Es un eco, distorsionado y deformado de hace décadas, un chico rubio encorvado y preguntando si es posible, si alguna vez lo será, y el corazón de Toshinori se estremece y salta de dolor.

Él no puede. Imágenes parpadean detrás de sus ojos de piel crujiente y ojos vidriosos, terror y una mano en la cabeza, _el puro dolor de perderlo y no puede hacerlo de nuevo._

—Lo siento, niño. No puedo decir que ser un héroe es posible sin un Quirk. Simplemente no es factible —.

Se desinfla visiblemente, y Toshinori se estremece ante las palabras golpeando a través de su cráneo, el _gran potencial_. Él no puede.

Lo hace. El chico casi se mata, casi le da un ataque al corazón, pero si puede proteger a este pequeño trozo de Isamu de alguna manera, lo hará. El chico no es _suyo_, no es _de Toshi,_ pero él lo _hará_, lo construirá hasta que no haya signos de lo contrario.

* * *

Sus compañeros maestros asumen que Izuku es su hijo. Toshinori no sabe cómo responder a sus preguntas o burlas, las pequeñas preguntas sobre cómo está el niño o si su "madre" todavía está cerca. Sonríe incómodamente a cada uno y redirige la conversación hasta que la abandonan. Es obvio para todos ellos, obvio para algunos de los malditos estudiantes, que hay una conexión. Hace que Yuuga-kun se le acerque a él después de clase en un momento y le diga que su tío está esperando una llamada, pronto.

Toshinori pasa diez minutos explicando que no tiene idea de quién diablos produjo a Midoriya Izuku y que no está mintiendo, ¿podría Aoi dejar de gritar? Es aterrador escucharlo levantar la voz.

Aoi resuelve empujar a Taishiro para que consiga registros. Toshinori le dice que no se moleste, porque él ya hizo que Naomasa los investigara hace nueve meses. El niño tiene solo una madre y un padre para él, no hay tías ni tíos, y es de la madre de quien obtuvo su coloración. Midoriya Hisashi es un pelirrojo con ojos color avellana.

Su rastro es frío. Se tambalea y sigue teniendo dificultades para mirar a Izuku.

* * *

Ocurre después del incidente en la USJ que Izuku tiene la autopreservación de un cachorro labrador retriever. Si deja al niño solo, es probable que se rompa uno o dos brazos. Como ya lo ha hecho.

La conferencia de Chiyo entra por un oído y sale por el otro, y comienza a jalar a Izuku para almuerzos que lentamente pierden su tinte de incomodidad. El chico es un fanático, pero es respetuoso, apenas deja que se desangre en su comportamiento. Mientras Toshinori habla con él cada vez más, se sorprende por las similitudes. Lo hace difícil, algunos días.

La mayoría, él sonríe a través del dolor y reflexiona si esta es una disculpa de Dios.

* * *

Le gusta al niño.

Eso no es nuevo, le gusta a la gente, especialmente a los niños y adolescentes, pero _hacen_ cosas. Hace que las chicas lo hagan a un lado para mostrarle cosas en sus teléfonos, los chicos piden consejos al azar o intentan que rompa el carácter con chistes y bromas. Sero-kun se las arregla para pegarle un letrero en la espalda pidiendo por alguien que lo escale como a un árbol, y no se da cuenta hasta que Nezu lo hace para quitárselo. Todoroki-kun pregunta cómo era la escuela con su padre, y Toshinori se censura a sí mismo por toda una frase antes de llamar accidentalmente a Endeavour un imbécil. La pura alegría malsana en la cara del niño lo tiene torpemente continuando y tirando de Yuuga-kun para un viaje por el camino de la memoria.

Kirishima-kun pregunta por horarios de entrenamiento. Jirou-chan comparte su música con él. Kaminari-kun comienza a escupir memes _de mierda_ de hace dos décadas, y en ese momento, Toshinori se da por vencido por mantenerse a distancia con estos adolescentes.

Honestamente. Y aquí estaba preocupado de que fueran demasiado tímidos para hablar con él.

* * *

El Festival de Deportes es, en retrospectiva, un error. Todo está bien y es bueno que el niño intente causar una impresión, pero Toshinori cometió el error fatal de olvidar que _él luce exactamente como Símbolo de la Esperanza, y no es el único que lo sabe._

Ahora habrá villanos que muerden en el bocado.

Nezu le sonrió con calma cuando se tambaleó en su oficina y le ofreció una taza de té. Ya está adulterado con un poco de whisky, y Toshi no sabe cómo sentirse al hombre que mantiene la tradición.

—Solo el tuyo—, comentó el mamífero, retomando su duda con diversión, —Me temo que no soy tan parcial con la mezcla como lo fue Manticore-san. Ahora, estoy seguro de que estás aquí por Midoriya-kun?

—Se ve exactamente como Isamu.

—Sí—. Nezu asintió pensativamente, con expresión todavía despreocupada. —También está en una de las escuelas más protegidas de la nación, rodeado de héroes profesionales—.

—Pero...— Se cortó.

—Estará bien, Toshinori-kun. Iría bien si te calmaras y no te agravaras más. —Miró fijamente el goteo de sangre en la comisura de su boca. Toshi lo frotó con una mueca.

—...Por supuesto. Me disculpo por dudar de ti.

— ¿Qué es una pequeña duda entre amigos? Ahora, ¿por qué no me dices cómo ha sido la enseñanza para ti?

* * *

Envía al chico a Gran Torino e intenta no encogerse ante las preguntas que inevitablemente surgirán, pero... Kenichi nunca menciona cómo se ve Izuku, nunca menciona a su tipo de antecesor. Toshinori está simultáneamente agradecido y aterrorizado, porque.

All for One. Él es el que está detrás de esto, y sus secuaces ya han visto a Izuku. El niño es fuerte, pero todavía es débil en comparación con el criminal de un siglo de edad, todavía demasiado débil ante las manos desintegradoras y las abominaciones hacia el hombre.

_Él no estará seguro, no por mucho tiempo._

* * *

Izuku está _de nuevo_ en el maldito hospital, Bakugou es _secuestrado_, _ido_ y Tomoko está jodidamente _desaparecida_.

Alguien no va a respirar después de hacer esto.

El área que identifican como la base de operaciones es familiar, hace ping en algo en el fondo de su mente mientras se adapta, les promete a Yawara, Ryuko y Shino que encontrarán a Tomoko, que se irá con Tsunagu y Todoroki. Los otros dos están en silencio, saben cuánto se ha vertido en esta jugada.

—Ese niño... nunca respondiste—. Toshinori miró a Todoroki, meditando y esperando que los demás invitados a la reunión se presentaran. Toshinori consideró hacerse el tonto, manteniendo la fachada pública, pero decidió que no era importante. No era apropiado

—No sé de quién es, pero no es nuestro—. Todoroki resopló.

—Es difícil de creer—. No tiene tiempo para responder eso, ya que Naomasa pide que comience el encuentro. Realmente no quiere. Solo quiere que sus estudiantes estén a salvo y su amigo a su lado.

* * *

_Sus alumnos son suicidas._

Esquiva otro golpe, trata de mantener un ojo en los niños por el rabillo del ojo, pero es difícil, demasiadas cosas para ver al mismo tiempo, la sensación de una banda de goma tensándose en su pecho dividiendo su atención. Él no sabe lo que está sucediendo, no sabe qué Quirk está utilizando el hombre, no puede predecir_–_

Y de repente está congelado. Él está congelado, y el villano había estado jugando con él todo el tiempo, para haber tenido un Quirk que podía detenerlo en su camino de esta manera. Todo el mundo está congelado, nadie escapa de la esfera de influencia, y está atascado esforzándose y observando a medida que se acerca cada vez más a Izuku, burlándose y prometiendo y extendiendo la mano para tocar mientras la banda de goma tira más y más fuerte _y más fuerte el aire a su alrededor siendo succionado fuera y deformándose, doblando, todo jalándose antes que finalmente_

Se r ompe

Y hay un gran ruido desgarrador en el aire, un grito en dúo, uno que se desvanece cuando algo más profundo lo reemplaza

y luego está mirando a los ojos verdes, mirándolo incrédulamente, esperanzadoramente, terroríficamente _real_.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Hay un momento de quietud. De todas las cosas que se esperaba que ocurrieran, temían–

Nadie había esperado esto.

Izuku toma ese momento de conmoción, sorpresa, incredulidad y empodera a través del dolor que aún resuena a través de él. All for One no puede bloquear el puño que llega a su cara con todo el poder.

Catapulta a todos de vuelta a la acción. Los estudiantes– _sus amigos, dios, son tan pequeños, ni siquiera saben_– se lanzan a la acción, Kirishima e Iida agarran a un atónito Kacchan y se lanzan a toda velocidad, esquivando el camino del villano trajeado antes de que alguien pueda detenerlos. Shouto también abandona la pelea pronto, tomando a Yaoyorozu y disparando con su fuego y él los recuerda, él lo _hace_, conoce sus Quirks y que Iida intentó vengar a su hermano y que Todoroki abusó de Shouto y de todas las pequeñas cosas que él registró febrilmente hace décadas.

Hay una voz que grita en el fondo mientras Izuku salta de un lado a otro, revisando a un Toshinori ya sangriento. Él sabe el límite de tiempo, pero no recuerda cuánto tiempo se ha extendido esta batalla, no sabe la cantidad de esfuerzo que el hombre ha hecho todavía. Toshinori lo mira como un hombre salvado de una caída libre, incrédulo y esperanzado mientras espera golpear el suelo. Izuku le da una pequeña sonrisa, porque eso es lo menos que puede hacer.

—Ah. Debería haberme dado cuenta, gracias a las similitudes —. All fon One ladeó la cabeza. —Aunque no podría haber predicho que el Quirk funcionaría de esta manera—.

— ¿Realmente importa? Has firmado tu propia sentencia. —Izuku se mantuvo erguido, enfrentando con furia a la mente maestra. All Might finalmente, finalmente se enderezó a su lado, a su lado y listo para tejer su baile, después de todos estos años.

—No ganarás, _Sensei_.

* * *

Despertar mirando un techo sin recordar dónde está parece ser un tema recurrente, en su vida. Izuku parpadeó adormilado ante el color blanco de las palomitas de maíz, moviéndose y siseando cuando su costado se puso en señal de protesta. Había un peso cerca de su brazo izquierdo, y él giró la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.

Era Toshinori. Tenía su cabeza en el hueco de sus brazos, el cabello caía sobre su rostro demacrado. Izuku se estiró con cuidado y apartó un fleco del camino. No había visto esta versión del hombre en quince años.

—Niño, estoy tan cerca de arrojar tu trasero, incluso con tus heridas—. Izuku levantó la vista y vio a Kenichi en la puerta. Él sonrió sin poder hacer nada.

— ¿Lo descifraste todo?— Torino resopló, acercándose y sentándose en el asiento libre al lado de Toshi.

—Apenas. Tu pequeño-yo me dio la clave, pero fue un infierno descubrir qué querías decir con esa lengua macarrónica tuya. La próxima vez que quieras esconder algo, solo escribe en hebreo o algo así —. Miró al héroe con cuidado, observando las vendas y los ojos cansados. — ¿Cómo te sientes?—

Izuku hizo una mueca. —Me duele el costado como si alguien me hubiera empujado una pica y me palpita detrás de los ojos. ¿Por qué crees que es? —Él suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara. —... ¿Lo que dijo realmente es verdad?

—No hay forma de saberlo. Sabes tan bien como yo que Nana cubrió cualquier cosa que pudiera relacionarla con su hijo. —Cierto. Habían intentado, en un momento, echar un vistazo, ver si el chico se había adaptado y estaba viviendo bien. La oficina de registro les había dicho sin demora que ningún Shimura Haru había sido incluido en su sistema, nunca_._

Nana le había dado un nombre diferente.

Apartó sus pensamientos de la sombría dirección que estaban tomando, en lugar de mirar por la ventana al sol poniente.

—... ¿Alguien sabe? Acerca de mí, sobre- —Él agitó una mano vagamente. — ¿Todo esto?

—...No lo creo. Tus circunstancias fueron un poco malditamente confusas, y nadie excepto Toshi vio lo que sucedió la primera vez. —Se detuvo, haciendo una mueca. — ¿Segunda vez? Maldición, chico, ¿por qué tienes que complicar las cosas?

Izuku resopló. —Está en mi sangre, supongo. — Hubo un ruido sordo, e Izuku miró hacia abajo para ver a Toshinori parpadear para abrir sus ojos, mirando fijamente las sábanas. — ¿Toshi?—

La cabeza del rubio se alzó, y abrió la boca antes de palidecer bruscamente y encogerse de hombros. —Yo- esto es-

—Ya sé de tu lucha hace cinco años, Toshi. — Izuku vaciló, preguntándose cómo decir esto, cómo demonios iba a explicarse. Miró a Kenichi, pero el anciano levantó las manos, sacudiendo frenéticamente la cabeza. Saltó un segundo después, cojeando por la puerta.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, ¡pero estás solo en ésta, Izuku!— _Maldito traidor_. Izuku se volvió hacia Toshinori, quien parecía totalmente confundido por el giro de los acontecimientos.

—I-Isamu... ¿Por qué te llamó...?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que... All for One hizo, ese día en el apartamento? Tengo una... teoría, que Quirk funciona de una manera de inicio y reinicio: un objetivo puede verse afectado, y, y dispararse con una activación, y luego regresar con otra. Los efectos solo tienden a crear tal evento altamente... improbable—. Toshinori no era estúpido, por todo lo que a veces tendía a ser despistado. La conexión le tomó menos de un minuto, y miró a Izuku con creciente horror. —Sssí, esa fue la reacción que temía, de acuerdo—.

—Yo- _eres mi estudiante. Oh Dios mío._

—Fui un estudiante por apenas un año y su esposo por casi diez—, señaló Izuku suavemente. Toshinori hizo un ruido estrangulado y tiró de su flequillo. —Y, por mucho que te amo, te tomó hasta el incidente en la USJ incluso mirarme a los ojos. Eso fue tan notable que lo anoté en mis diarios —.

—Tu- tus diarios. —Toshi jadeó. Izuku consideró llamar a un médico, tanto pánico no era saludable, ¿verdad? —Tú– todos estos años– podríamos haber _parado tanto,_ ¿por qué no lo–?

—Soy el clavo—. Izuku sonrió impotente ante su confusión. —Por falta de una batalla, el reino se perdió, y todo por la falta de un clavo de herradura. Yo soy el clavo– sin mí, no habrías sido incitado a seguir intentando ser un héroe, no habría aplicado para la U.A., no te habrías convertido en All Might. Sin mí, muchas cosas hubieran salido mal; no es arrogancia, es un hecho. Y cualquier alteración que intenté hacer podría haber cambiado las cosas de manera irreversible de una manera que no podía predecir —.

Toshi se quedó en silencio por un momento. —Y tu desaparición condujo a las circunstancias en las que, Izu– te devolvieron. Un bucle de tiempo estable, evitando cualquier paradoja. —Hizo un ruido que podría haber sido una risa. —Es como una maldita novela de ciencia ficción—.

Se sentaron en el silencio por un momento, naranja tiñiendo su piel. Toshinori parecía mucho más viejo, aquí, que sus cuarenta y siete años; Izuku, con los recuerdos que lo respaldaban, le dolía el dolor escrito en su rostro.

—Te extrañé. Tanto que dolía. —Toshinori tragó, mirándose las manos. —Buscamos en todas partes, verificamos cada pista que pudimos– Osamu-kun asumió el control, en algún momento, trató cada detalle como una variable. Incluso Kenichi y Taishiro- pero. No pudimos encontrar nada —. Él tragó de nuevo, torciendo los labios. —Tuvimos que detener al público de, de, la creación de un memorial, después de la primera década—.

Izuku. No sabía cómo responder a eso. Miró fijamente, perdido, y al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado y molesto cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, y una blanda cara de póker asomó a través de la grieta.

—Ah, ¿Yagi-san? Falco-san dijo que estabas despierto. ¿Crees que podrías responder algunas preguntas?

* * *

Hakamata tiene una máscara de respiración atada a su cara. No confían en él para que respire por su cuenta, con el inmenso trauma en su cuerpo. Izuku se sienta junto a su cama durante dos horas, con los ojos fijos en su rostro. Las laceraciones, donde los zarcillos de Shigaraki se habían hundido y casi le habían quitado la piel. Líneas donde no existían años atrás. Un tinte más grisáceo en su cabello, bien escondido en el rubio.

Está en una habitación con los demás del ataque. Mt. Lady se redujo, huesos rotos y se manejó una conmoción cerebral mayor gracias al villano que se había estrellado contra ella. Sakamata tiene múltiples fracturas y necesita ser monitoreado a medida que sanan para que no termine con huesos malformados. Yawara tenía un desgarre en su costado apenas cosido a tiempo y una pierna fracturada, y Tomoko...

Tomoko era Quirkless. Fue difícil de explicar, los años de tratar con All for One en conflicto con el hecho de que fueron sus _amigos_ los que se vieron afectados. Tomoko era brillante y alegre, apoyando al equipo cada vez que se topaban con problemas, y ahora ella estaba permanentemente fuera de juego. Lisiada, en este mundo lleno de Quirks. El Izuku que había pasado quince años en aislamiento social lloró su pérdida. El Izuku que había pasado quince años en su órbita maldijo al hombre que lo causó.

—Es... diría que no es tan malo como parece, pero no creo que pueda mentir en este momento, Tomo-chan—. Ella lo miró con tristeza desde su cama de hospital. Yawara estaba junto a la ventana, apoyado contra el cristal con su muleta a un lado, mientras que Shino y Ryuko estaban acurrucados en la cama con ella. —Apestaba, cuando yo era Quirkless. Fue horrible, y todos me trataron como una mierda. Pero eres una heroína, la comunidad te quiere, así que no será tan malo, y tienes a todos a tu alrededor para que te apoyen cuando sea demasiado difícil lidiar sola. —Dudó por un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos e inclinarse profundamente. —Lo siento, no pude detener esto. Lo siento mucho.

—Isa-chan, no. — Su voz era acuosa, pero sus manos eran firmes y callosas cuando lo tiró hacia arriba. —Es– No es tu culpa. No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho. —Ella mantuvo una mano sobre su pecho, mirando fijamente. —Creo– no estoy contenta, y es– es muy difícil no, no llorar ahora mismo. Pero tú estás _aquí._ Estás aquí, estás_ vivo_, estoy viva, y todo el mundo va a salir adelante. Tsunagu-kun está herido, y Toshinori-kun está, está _así, _pero todo va a estar _bien. _

Nadie le había dicho eso todavía. Todos han evitado la idea, se han centrado en la recepción pública y el daño, la identidad ahora-complicada de Izuku y lo que sucede a continuación. Se siente a sí mismo llorando, porque ha sido una semana larga para él, un año largo, largas _décadas_, pero estará bien.

No lo odian, están vivos y todo estará _bien_.

(La cama apenas puede sostenerlos, especialmente por lo llorosos que están. Los cinco todavía se las arreglan, de alguna manera.)

* * *

Es ajeno, que después de tanta lucha y destrucción, finalmente está en sus garras, sus subordinados encadenados y furiosos. Izuku mira a All for One y a su alumno y siente que debería haber algo de victoria, orgullo, tal vez alivio.

Simplemente se siente cansado.

* * *

Izuku se quedó mirando las puertas del hospital con una no pequeña cantidad de temor. Hubo reporteros, civiles, helicópteros, todos dando vueltas esa noche y atrapando su rostro en la grabación. Ahora, con él de vuelta en el tiempo correcto... técnicamente... la interferencia que lo había seguido debería desaparecer. Lo que significa que su cara real estaba pegada en todo el Internet, a estas alturas. No lo sabría con seguridad, considerando que su teléfono había sido destruido durante el ataque hace tantos años, y los pocos que lo visitaron se aseguraron de no decírselo. Teniendo en cuenta cómo Toshi estaba manejando su exposición, no fue sorprendente. No necesitaban a dos tontos muy deprimidos en sus manos.

Hablando de Toshinori, el hombre había huido con Aizawa hacía unas horas, citando un plan de residencia que Nezu había empujado y reuniones de padres y maestros. Izuku no podía culparlo por la actitud evasiva a la que había adoptado, pero... Esto era nuevo para él; Días antes, se despertaba y cocinaba el desayuno con el hombre.

No había pasado dos décadas pensando que el otro estaba muerto.

Izuku suspiró a través de su nariz, frotándose una mano sobre los ojos. No iba a llegar a... a algún lado, sin moverse. Se quedaría en un hotel, probablemente, uno que no se preocuparía por su apariencia lo suficiente como para delatarlo. Lo que lo limitaba a los más pobres, es cierto, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar–

— ¿Izuku?— Su cabeza se levantó. Inko lo miró vacilante, moviendo el bolso sus manos. — ¿Estás listo, cariño?—

_Mamá_.

Hizo un ruido estrangulado, dio medio paso hacia adelante, y ella sonrió tristemente, extendiendo sus brazos en invitación. Izuku se lanzó hacia adelante, maldigan sus heridas, enterró su cabeza en su cabello. Ella solo alcanzaba su barbilla, y olía a limón y suavizante, a infancia y hogar.

—Oh, Izuku. —Ella se pasó una mano entre sus hombros, sonriendo y reprimiendo las lágrimas. —Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cariño—, susurró. —Tan orgullosa.

Se fueron a casa.

* * *

Izuku había olvidado en sus últimos años lo obsesivo que era, como adolescente. Miró alrededor de su habitación con ojos inquietos, observando todos... Los All Mights. Mirándolo fijo.

—Siento que debería tener rosarios e incienso mirando todo esto—, murmuró. Fue un trabajo rápido encontrar una caja y comenzar a guardar cosas, con las caritas de las figuras que lo juzgaban mientras los colocaba con cuidado boca abajo. A última hora de la tarde, lo único que quedaba eran los carteles, e incluso entonces solo los menos chillones. Los consideró a todos con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose... ¿Cuánto había sido eliminado después de su desaparición? Sabía que había mercadería de los dos, que habían comprado en broma algunos cuando salían de incógnito y se reían por las inexactitudes. Pero aquí, no había ninguna pista para ser visto en su personaje heroico.

Probablemente sería difícil explicarle a un niño por qué la pareja de su ídolo se parecía a él.

Gruñó cuando la última caja fue colocada en la esquina de su habitación, sentándose en la cama, confundido. ¿Ahora qué?

A falta de algo mejor que hacer, y para calmar sus nervios, se dirigió a la cocina, murmurando para sí mismo mientras ponía a hervir una olla.

—Izuku, no hay necesidad de hacer eso, ya tengo una olla remojada aquí—. Saltó y maldijo, logrando golpear su cadera en el mostrador. _Ow_. Su madre lo miró divertidamente desde la mesa, Aizawa y Toshinori frente a ella, mirándolo ser un completo tonto. Genial.

—... Buenas tardes. — Aizawa levantó una ceja, sin impresionarse. — ¿Hay una, uh. Razón específica. Por la que ustedes dos están aquí? —.

—Bueno, está el problema que seas un estudiante en Yuuei y mientras estás graduado—, dijo secamente Aizawa, —Así que hay que hacer algo al respecto. También está el hecho de que no puedes asistir como un hombre de treinta años, pero eso se consideró menos importante en vista de que eres dos personas —.

Izuku se calmó. Cierto, él... Cierto.

— ¿Qué propuso Nezu?—

Toshinori tosió, aclarando su garganta. —Ah, él tuvo una idea, er, similar a lo que me propuso. En este punto, no puedes exactamente ocultarte del público, pero las circunstancias son lo suficientemente extrañas como para que no se espere que vuelvas al trabajo del héroe. Así que te sugirió, er, trabajando. Como profesor, en la escuela —.

—Le dará al público la oportunidad de adaptarse a tu presencia de nuevo, y cualquier detestable se sentirá intimidado por el hecho de que estarás rodeado de múltiples profesionales que son capaces de derrotarte, yo en particular—. Aizawa levantó una ceja. . —Sería un asistente de maestros, ya que no tiene experiencia con la profesión, pero estará en nómina y vivienda con todos los demás maestros, además de no ser vigilado por la policía.

...Si eso sería agradable. Izuku hizo una mueca, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Él... Él. Su cara era conocida en todo el país como Eternal Hope, y Eternal Hope no era un niño de diecisiete años llamado Midoriya Izuku.

Finalmente, llega a casa y lo único que deseaba se lo sacaron de las manos.

Isamu sonrió débilmente y luchó contra las ganas de gritar. —Menos mal que todavía tengo mi tarjeta de identificación, entonces. Hace las cosas más fáciles —.

* * *

_Está cayendo, gritando por ayuda, y puede ver a los demás observando, en silencio, esperando el final, el impacto mientras él pregunta, suplica y ruega_

_Toshi lo mira con disgusto y traición antes de alejarse, los rostros de 1-A se desprenden, son idénticos y olvidables, 1-B lo denuncia, lo maldice, lo deja solo y está g-r-i-t-ando_

Izuku parpadea despierto, temblando. Isamu se da vuelta y trata de volver a dormir.

* * *

El padre de Isamu clasifica rutinariamente las noticias internacionales, gracias a la preocupación por su hogar y la curiosidad general. Significa que ve la noticia de que Eternal Hope está de alguna manera de vuelta después de veinte años, y de cómo se ve el héroe profesional un día después de que llegue a Japón.

Midoriya Hisashi logra prender fuego a la mitad de un laboratorio gracias a sus gritos y utiliza todos sus días de vacaciones para volar de inmediato a casa.

Isamu lo mira fijamente y recuerda tardíamente que sus padres apenas alcanzaron los 166 centímetros. Hisashi lo mira fijamente y recuerda el repentino cambio de actitud de su esposa hacia las ambiciones de su hijo ante su estado Quirkless.

—Mi hijo es el Superman japonés—, susurró. Isamu se movió incómodamente y miró a su madre. Inko estaba luchando contra la risa. Un segundo después, estaba siendo apretado por brazos calientes con fuego haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla, Hisashi gimió —IZUKU-UU, CÓMO OCURRIÓ ESTO, NECESITAS EXPLICAR TODO, QUÉ QUIRK SE UTILIZÓ, QUÉ PASA CON LAS PARADOJAS– —

Cierto. Su padre era tan terrible como él.

Pasó las siguientes dos horas explicando lo mejor que pudo lo que había reunido a lo largo de los años y lo que terminó haciendo con su vida. Luego tuvo que regresar y volver a explicar que sí, que había terminado casándose con su héroe de la infancia, si no pudieran hablar de ello, Toshinori estaba suficientemente extrañado por eso. _Isamu_ se sintió extrañado por eso hasta que se graduaron, solo por desensibilización que dejó de tener pánico periódico por eso.

Sus padres se maravillan por el hecho de que tienen un yerno a los treinta y dos. Isamu se maravilla ante el hecho de que sus padres hayan pasado directo de la negación y el dolor a la aceptación de éste nuevo hecho de la realidad.

Él está eternamente agradecido por las personas que lo criaron.

* * *

Ambos se ablandan al ver el anillo en una cadena alrededor de su cuello. Su madre le pregunta si ha hablado con Toshinori desde el hospital, y su expresión es respuesta suficiente. Ella lo abraza y hace katsudon para la cena, en consolación.

* * *

Isamu miró a la figura en la puerta. Aoi sonrió agradablemente a su espalda, con una bolsa colgada sobre su hombro y sus ojos brillando detrás de sus sombras. No cuestionó cómo encontró el apartamento. Aoi era famoso por saber cosas inexplicablemente, y nadie tenía prisa por descubrir _cómo_.

—... ¿No todavía diriges aún tu clínica?— Dijo finalmente, perdido. Aoi le dirigió una mirada paciente, dándole palmaditas en el brazo cuando finalmente se hizo a un lado.

—Mi oficina, mis horas~. Mis pacientes entienden, y siempre me aseguro de avisar con unos días de anticipación cuando hago cosas como esta —. El moreno miró el pequeño apartamento con interés, sonriendo ante los pequeños carteles que todavía colgaban. —Y además, no es como si alguno de ustedes se cuidara sin mí—.

—Eso es un poco duro, ¿no?— Aoi le lanzó otra mirada.

—Toshi-kun pasó una semana en su propia inmundicia cuando desapareciste, y tuve que hablarte en no menos de cuatro ataques de pánico la semana antes de tu boda—.

Punto.

— ¿Sabías que, después del Festival de Deportes, todos nos reunimos en esa cosa llamativa que Nezu llama una casa y tratamos de descubrirlo? Aquí estaba una versión en miniatura de Isamu, saliendo y golpeándose, y logrando irritar a Todoroki en el proceso. Fue un completo misterio, para nosotros. Los Pussycats estaban mordiendo la broca para ayudar durante su viaje de vacaciones —. Él arqueó una sonrisa, su aumento habitual de los labios volviéndose irónico. —Ryuko estaba preguntando si uno de ustedes era un hombre como Tora-kun, mientras que Maishima logró desconcertar a todos al sugerir que Toshi estaba abusando de ti—.

— ¿Abuso–?— Isamu recordó el descarado favoritismo que el hombre había demostrado cuando era estudiante y palideció. —Oh– oh dios, no, joder– —

—Sí, esa fue nuestra reacción. — Aoi miró a su alrededor, golpeando la mesa de café con un pie. —Dime, ¿dónde está tu madre~? Recuerdo que dijiste que solías vivir con ella. ¿Supongo que aludías a esto?

—Ella está. Aún en el trabajo. Trabaja como socia en un bufete de abogados que se ocupa de los daños con Quirk —. Isamu tosió ante la expresión de sorpresa del moreno. —El trabajo de los héroes es algo, uh, nuevo en la familia, pero siempre nos hemos centrado en lo que los Quirks hacen a la sociedad. Mi padre realmente trabaja en diferentes laboratorios desarrollando nuevos productos adaptativos. Él es... —_Desconcertamente de apoyo, para alguien que no vio que todo se desarrollara._

Aoi le dio una sonrisa comprensiva (no es necesario, pero es apreciado), antes de finalmente sentarse, tendiéndose en el sofá. Revolvió su bolsa por un momento antes de sacar una botella y una caja, sonriendo victorioso.

— ¿Por qué no hablamos de esto sobre esto?—

One for All incrementó significativamente el nivel de alcohol necesario para que se emborrachara, pero el vodka todavía era un buen relajante; El chocolate era una ventaja adicional. Aoi fue lo suficientemente generoso como para dejarlo llorar en su hombro antes de exigirle que les hiciera comida.

* * *

Isamu no sabe cómo acercarse al público, el problema de su reaparición, el tema de Midoriya Izuku. No había habido necesidad de relaciones públicas hace dos décadas, porque los resultados hablaban por sí mismos. Así que se fue a tientas y se atascó saliendo por la noche con una sudadera con capucha hasta que enciende la radio una mañana en la ducha y tiene una idea _brillante_.

Presente Mic es realmente jodidamente extático cuando Isamu lo llama después de su último show y le pregunta si podría tener una entrevista en el siguiente. Se reúnen en un café cerca de la escuela para planearlo, y es una revelación.

Por un lado, la gente aparentemente no te reconocerá si usas corrector y una peluca. No se dio cuenta de lo llamativas que eran sus pecas y su color verde hasta que se cubrieron y nadie lo miró dos veces. Era lo mismo para Mic: el hombre simplemente se vestía de civil y mantenía el cabello suelto, y ni una sola persona lo reconoció cuando estaban sentados en una cabina.

—Es genial que también quieras configurar a uno- inteligente también; ¡Esta será la mejor manera de dispersar la información, con la cantidad de personas que escuchan! —Mic era un tipo expresivo, se dio cuenta, alejándose con dificultad de las manos moviéndose con cada palabra. —Me has tenido preguntado, sin embargo- ¿por qué mi programa? Soy popular, pero hay cientos de otras que matarían por tenerte, sin exagerar —.

—Te conozco—, respondió Isamu con sinceridad, —No muy bien, pero la impresión que tuve cuando asistí por primera vez a Yuuei fue que no eras el tipo de persona que se preocupaba por las ganancias personales, era más las reacciones y el impacto, en las que te centrabas —. Tomó un sorbo de su café mientras Mic lo procesaba.

—Bueno, eso es un gran elogio, viniendo de ti—. Isamu parpadeó. El rubio esbozó una sonrisa. — ¿Qué, piensas que solo porque eras mi estudiante, seguiría pensando en ti como un niño temerario?—

—... ¿Algo así?— Se encogió de hombros, jugueteando con su cuchara. —Honestamente no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo. Interactuar. Con cualquiera de Yuuei, ahora mismo. No he visto nada de 1-A desde Kamino —. Mic resopló.

—Conociéndolos, se encenderán de inmediato y te tratarán como lo hacen normalmente. Niños buenos. Ahora- me olvidé, ¿cómo quieres que te llame?

Isamu estaba confundido, por un momento, antes de... — ¡Oh! M-mi nombre es Yagi I-Isamu. Encantado de conocerte. —

Mic sonrió. —Yamada Hizashi. Gusto en conocerte, Yagi-san. Ahora, tendremos que establecer algunas reglas básicas de lo que no se debe mencionar... —

La entrevista se libera al día siguiente. Yamada-san dice que sus ratings no han sido tan altos desde que anunció accidentalmente su compromiso en el aire.

* * *

La lápida no está bien conservada, la piedra es gris moteada, con flores muertas frente a ella. Isamu los quita con cuidado y toma el cepillo y el limpiador que trajo para la piedra, limpiando la suciedad. Cuando termina, se sienta de rodillas y mira fijamente durante mucho tiempo.

Finalmente, inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y observa las nubes. —Hola mamá. Ha sido un tiempo. Toshi ya no está tan bien; le estarías dando una palmada en la cabeza si estuvieras aquí... —

* * *

Inko sigue revisando y volviendo a revisar sus cosas, e Hisashi no dejará de preguntar si está seguro de que estará bien solo, no estará viviendo con nadie hasta que todos se hayan acomodado, después de todo, ¿está seguro de que no quiere una comida para el camino?

—Mamá, papá, estoy bien. Me las arreglé durante los últimos diez años, puedo pasar solo algunas noches —. Los dos retrocedieron, inseguros, y él se siente repentinamente culpable por recordárselo, pero se recuperan rápidamente, Inko resopla mientras Hisashi frunce el ceño.

—Podrías tener cincuenta y seis años y todavía estaremos preocupándonos por ti, joven. Ahora, toma este tonkatsu- conociéndote, te verás envuelto en algo y no recordarás comer antes de la medianoche. —Isamu, desconcertado, toma el tupperware de su padre. —Y es mejor que recuerdes venir a casa los fines de semana, no quiero que dejes a Inko preocupada por su cuenta—.

—Cariño, estaré bien por mi cuenta—.

—No significa que necesites estar solo, cariño—.

Isamu es rápido para escapar de la melosidad. El auto de la escuela tiene vidrios polarizados, y él mira fijamente las calles cuando pasan. No es tan diferente de hace veinte, cuarenta años, cuando se trata de eso. Personas de todos los tamaños y edades se entretejen, cada una de ellas trazando su propio camino, construyendo sus propias vidas. Ningún conocimiento de los peligros y sombras que acechan, bañados en la luz como están.

La escuela es grande, luminosa, imponente. Lo mira y se pregunta por qué parece extraño, ahora.

Arreglar su habitación es un trabajo fácil. Es grande, con un baño privado y un armario, un escritorio ya colocado al lado del balcón. Mira a su alrededor, tranquilo y desequilibrado. Es espartano, sin el evidente entusiasmo que su yo más joven había mostrado hacia los héroes. No se siente como un dormitorio real.

Hay pasos en el pasillo, y él mira hacia atrás en la puerta. Cuando se asoma, se sorprende al ver a Nezu, sonriendo mientras carga una caja casi de su mismo tamaño sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, senpai?— El mamífero deja la caja en el suelo con un golpe delante de su puerta.

— ¡No es necesario, Isamu-kun! Solo necesitaba conseguirte todo esto. —Isamu con curiosidad abrió la caja, mirando hacia adentro. Él se detuvo. Recogió un conejo verde, el fieltro se había desgastado.

—Esto es todo…—

—Convencí a Toshinori-kun de que sería beneficioso si tuvieras algunas de tus cosas, para ayudarte a sentirte como en casa—. Isamu lo miró.

— ¿Él no solo... te dio todo esto?— _¿No quería dejar clara su postura sobre nosotros?_ Nezu negó con la cabeza, riendo.

—Muy terco al respecto, pero lo traje por ahí. No es que él tampoco vaya a vivir aquí, una vez que establezca su contrato de arrendamiento —. Le dio una palmada en el muslo de Isamu con una pata. —Te dejaré con eso- solo quería asegurarme de que recibiste todo. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Isamu-kun —.

Isamu lo vio alejarse en blanco, antes de mirar hacia la caja.

Puso el conejo en su cama. Se mezclaba con la colcha de Hope que Toshinori había comprado para su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños.

* * *

Las clases comienzan de nuevo en dos días. Isamu está aterrorizado, y el sueño lo evade. Los otros maestros son demasiado reacios a señalar los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y su actitud tranquila mientras los ayuda a instalar las cámaras en sus computadoras. Él todavía tiene que ver a Toshinori.

* * *

Isamu desenvuelve las vendas por última vez, haciendo una mueca ante la fea cicatriz que ahora corre arriba y abajo de su costado. Se fundió con el rayo, una cosa desgarrada e irregular que iba desde el ombligo hasta la cadera y se extendía a lo largo de una mano. No había ningún cráter de impacto, no como el de Toshinori, pero era lo suficientemente similar para enfermarlo. Un poco más arriba, y él habría sido el mismo que su marido.

Se pregunta cómo está. Si ha habido alguna repercusión, si tiene algún problema con sus propias lesiones.

Taishiro está lo suficientemente dispuesto para transmitir su información de contacto, después de una llamada telefónica particularmente fuerte con un adolescente murmurando en el fondo, e Isamu se sienta en el inodoro con el número marcado en su nuevo teléfono. Se acerca a presionar la llamada varias veces, deteniéndose justo antes de que su pulgar pueda presionar el botón. Pone el teléfono en el mostrador y pone la cabeza entre las manos.

¿A quién está engañando? Él no llamará. Esta aterrorizado. ¿Por qué Toshinori lo querría, después de todos estos años? ¿Después de descubrir quién era él? Jodidamente patético.

_(¿A quién está engañando? Él no llamará. Está aterrorizado. ¿Por qué lo querría Isamu, la cáscara que es ahora? Tan patético, que ni siquiera podía proteger a sus estudiantes, ¿a su marido?_

_Pero él ha esperado estos veinte años, dolido y esperanzado. Él no quiere dejar pasar esta oportunidad._ )

El teléfono suena en el mostrador, e Isamu levanta la cabeza con cansancio, parpadeando. Él lo recoge.

— ¿Hola?

—A-ah, ¿Isamu?—

* * *

Isamu escoge los pantalones abotonándolos, vistiéndose. Su traje estaba debajo, las secciones que no lo impedirían, pero aun así se sentía demasiado... poco.

Suspira, se apoya en la pizarra y espera a que la clase 1-A se llene lentamente.

.

.

.

_Notas!_

Y tienen a la traductora ahí, muriendo. EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO VEREMOS A NUESTROS BEBÉS YA EXISTENTES DE 1-A!

No supe como traducir la palabra **rating** de una manera que me gustara, pero sé que se entiende, se refiere a las visitas a su programa, calificaciones y eso.

Estoy muy, muy feliz, Izu-Isa necesita reconstruir su vida y quién se supone que va a ser, además, estamos a tres capítulos del final.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Lo bueno de los dormitorios era que no se quedaba atascado esperando a que todos entraran más de una hora, haciendo preguntas una y otra vez. Lo malo de los dormitorios era que _estaban todos a la vez ohhhhh no_.

La clase 1-A lo miró fijamente, e Isamu lamentó enormemente haber llegado tan temprano.

—Oi, Midoriya, ¿eres realmente tú?—

—Idiota, por supuesto que lo es, él lo dijo, ¿no es así?—

— ¡Pero mírale! ¡Es enorme! ¿Y puedes realmente creer que él es el Símbolo-?

—Mou, ¿significa esto que tienes movimientos súper geniales ahora? ¿Nos puedes mostrar algo?

Múltiples voces se desbordaron, los estudiantes se agolparon en su espacio, e Isamu trató de no mirarlos con los ojos muy abiertos, retroceder, romperse, pero esto era. Una _sobrecarga_. No había estado cerca de tantos adolescentes desde que _era_ uno.

Dios, eran tan pequeños.

—Él ya respondió todo eso, ¿no es así?— La charla se detuvo cuando se giraron hacia Todoroki, e Isamu casi se agachó de alivio. El chico heterocromático lo observaba con una mirada fija, con el rostro tan ilegible como había escrito. —Denle algo de espacio—.

Kaminari y los otros estudiantes particularmente enérgicos se quejaron, pero Iida se unió rápidamente a Todoroki, y nadie quería discutir con el apasionado chico, aunque sólo fuera para que no les diera sermones antes de la primera campana. Fueron a regañadientes a sus asientos, aunque Isamu notó que ninguno de ellos dejó de mirarlo y susurrar.

Él podría lidiar con eso. Mejor que estar enjambrado. Envió miradas de agradecimiento a los adolescentes y recibió una contemplativa (Todoroki) y un incierto asentimiento (Iida) a cambio. Suspirando para sí mismo, se acomodó en su silla y esperó que Aizawa apareciera pronto.

(Cuando lo hizo, logró sofocar el estallido de ruido con una mirada. Isamu lo envidiaba enormemente).

* * *

Isamu desapareció en el momento en que sonó la campana del almuerzo. Fue un reto esperar, viendo cómo se desarrollaban las lecciones, ofreciendo ayuda a los demás mientras intentaban exprimirlo para obtener información. Se alegró de poder escapar, y caminó al salón con alivio.

— ¡Midoriya!— Isamu sintió que su espalda se tensaba, y se volvió para mirar a Kirishima. El pelirrojo estaba de pie junto a Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Iida y Bakugou, que se mantenía en su lugar con una mano firme. — ¿Podríamos hablar contigo?—

Terminaron en una de las salas de descanso menos utilizadas, a falta de una habitación más privada.

—En realidad es Yagi ahora, Kirishima. Kun. Pero, yo no, uh. Realmente sé qué decirles. —Isamu se rascó una mejilla, evitando sus ojos. —Casi toda la situación se explicó en Put Your Hands Up. Lo único que quedó fuera, fue el meollo del asunto.

— ¡Qué tal que cómo no puedes ser el maldito Símbolo de la Esperanza!—, Estalló Bakugou. — ¡Es jodidamente ridículo que esperes que creamos esa mierda! ¡Acabas de envejecer debido a ese monstruo de la máscara de mierda, o algo así!

Isamu parpadeó, boquiabierto. Eso fue... mucho nerviosismo, por todos esos gritos. Seguro que no escribió nada sobre _eso_ en sus cuadernos. —Realmente no hay una manera de demostrarlo de la manera que quieres—, dijo lentamente, —Teniendo en cuenta todas las imágenes de mi antes de que Kamino se corrompieron. Pero _yo soy_ Eternal Hope. Cualquiera que haya trabajado conmigo a lo largo de los años puede decírselo, incluido el director Nezu y All Might —.

Kirishima golpeó la boca de Bakugou con una mano antes de que pudiera responder. —Está bien, pero como... ¿Cuánto tiempo te fuiste? ¿Estuviste bien? ¿Se lo dijiste a alguien? Hablaste todo sobre cómo te enviaron al pasado y corriste con él, y cómo estás aquí para quedarte, ahora, pero... No podría haber sido fácil, hombre —.

Isamu lo miró fijamente. —Yo. No. En realidad no lo fue. Al principio me quedé sin hogar un poco, hasta que T-All Might me encontró. Y era de. ¿Trece años? —Parecían un poco asombrados por eso. No entendió por qué, considerando que era de conocimiento público cuánto tiempo había existido Eternal Hope. —Fue, er, difícil, supongo, ¿pero me las arreglé?—

—Trece años... ¡Es increíble que aún recuerdes todo!— Claro. Recordar. Por eso tiene cinco cuadernos y no puede dejar de cuestionar todo lo que dice. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Yaoyorozu se reponiera, con el ceño fruncido cruzando su rostro.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? No puedes quedarte exactamente en Yuuei como estudiante. ¿Vas a volver al trabajo del héroe?

—Ah, no. Esos días son... pasados. Cuando trabajas con un compañero el tiempo suficiente, tiendes a terminar _solo_ pudiendo trabajar con él, desarrollas tu estilo alrededor de él. Pero voy a estar trabajando aquí como asistente, para lo que necesiten los maestros. —Él sonrió amargamente a sus manos, con marcas y callos, al ver a Toshi y Shigaraki y todas las pequeñas cosas. —Es lo menos que puedo hacer, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que he jodido—.

No había nada que pudieran decir al respecto.

* * *

Toshinori dudaba en salir en público, por lo que terminaron en un café dentro de un agujero en la pared de las carreteras principales. Estaba tranquilo, con un ambiente cálido, e Isamu se sintió aliviado cuando la camarera solo les dirigió una mirada con los ojos bien abiertos antes de preguntar qué les gustaría. Isamu pidió una pequeña rebanada de pastel de chocolate, mientras que Toshinori, con cierta sorpresa, pidió su gelatina de melón sin azúcar.

—Verifiqué si tenían opciones sin azúcar de antemano—, admitió Isamu, cuando Toshi lo mencionó. —Es mejor si hay algo que ambos podamos disfrutar, ¿verdad?—

El rubio sonrió. —Por supuesto que pensarías en eso—. Dio unos golpecitos en la mesa, mirando a la mesa. —Para ser honesto contigo, no… estoy seguro de qué decir. Nada ha cambiado, para ti y tú... Ya sabes todo lo que ha sucedido, desde que te has ido —.

— ¿Es realmente necesario decir algo? No soy una persona diferente, y sé que todavía eres el mismo hombre de... de hace dos décadas. —Isamu le dio las gracias al camarero porque apareció rápidamente con sus pedidos, junto con dos tazas de café que no habían pedido. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y se apresuró cuando él intentó preguntar. Volvió a mirar las tazas, desconcertado. Había un corazón de espuma en el suyo.

— ¿Crees que podemos simplemente... recuperar, desde donde lo dejamos?

—Tú también lo haces, ¿verdad? O si no, no habrías seguido fijándote. —Toshinori hizo una mueca, jugueteando con su cuchara.

—No puedes culparme por preguntar; Por mucho que digas que no he cambiado... Mírame. Soy un esqueleto andante. No puedo salir sin que la gente me señale y mire con disgusto o lástima. Y el año pasado... no he protegido a tanta gente —.

Isamu lo miró por un momento antes de estirarse lentamente, tomando al hombre y tirando de él por la barbilla. El beso fue casto, y sus ojos estaban abiertos todo el tiempo, mirando los del otro. Toshinori se quedó en su lugar cuando se alejó, mirando fijamente.

—No me casé contigo por tu apariencia o tu historial, Toshi. Me casé contigo porque me enamoré del idiota que seguía incendiando la cocina y quería seguir despertándome a su lado. Ahora, ¿dejarás de preocuparte y nos dejarás ser felices?

Toshinori tragó bruscamente.

—B-bien—.

* * *

— ¡Todoroki-kun! ¿Puedo hablarte un momento? —El chico de dos tonos levantó la vista de su bolso y asintió. Isamu lo observó mientras el resto de la clase salía, frunciendo los labios. Se demoró mucho en llegar, pensó, y solo Enji tenía la culpa.

— ¿Tienes el número de su padre?— Preguntó, una vez que la puerta finalmente se había cerrado. El adolescente parpadeó, su expresión se estremeció ligeramente. —Los otros se niegan a dármelo, y no quiero pasar las próximas tres semanas molestándolos—.

Todoroki entregó silenciosamente su teléfono, e Isamu tarareaba mientras copiaba la información.

—Mi padre... fuiste a la escuela con él. — Isamu miró al adolescente en silencio. —Recuerdas lo que te dije en el Festival—.

Jugó con el teléfono. Quirk matrimonios y abusos. Una cicatriz de quemadura causada por la inestabilidad mental.

—... Todoroki Enji era en realidad como Kacchan, cuando asistíamos a la escuela—, dijo, —Era ruidoso y un imbécil para casi todos los que lo rodeaban. Lo enfureceríamos para derribarlo y pasábamos horas incitándolo a que se enfureciera tanto que volvía siendo educado. Pero en realidad también quería ayudar a la gente, más allá de su deseo de ocupar el primer puesto, incluso si lo odiaban más tarde —. Recordó la graduación, los arrebatos de candado en el chat, la satisfacción genuina del hombre con el nacimiento de su primer hijo. —... Creo que, en algún punto de la línea, perdió ese hilo y solo se centró en la competencia—.

Miró a Shouto, solemne. —Lamento que no estuviéramos allí para detenerlo, o que los demás no lo vieran. El Enji que conocí no era agradable, pero él no te habría hecho esto —.

El chico miró hacia otro lado primero. —...Esta bien. No había manera de que pudieras haber interferido, considerando. Todo.

Isamu vaciló, antes de sonreír débilmente. —Sabes, estoy bastante seguro de que tengo algunas fotos antiguas de clase, si quieres verlas. Todos nos acumulamos chantajes, es probable que haya algunas fotos de él —.

(Shouta parpadeó ante la escena frente a él. Midoriya- que siempre había sido Midoriya, el tonto imprudente que era- estaba sentado en la sala común, repasando un montón de ensayos que sabía que All Might le había asignado. Junto a él estaba Todoroki, lentamente, yendo a través de una pila de fotografías con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, el adolescente se inclinó y le mostró una al hombre, y Midoriya se rió de lo que fuera capturado.

—Sí, la historia detrás de eso es una locura- Creo que estaba ligando conmigo, ¿o algo así?—

Shouta decidió que no quería saberlo.)

* * *

Todoroki Enji no estaba esperando que Isamu lo llamara. Todoroki Enji tampoco esperaba que desde el inicio, cuando responde a su teléfono en la calle, le dijera que es un imbécil como padre que necesita superarse a sí mismo, pero eso es lo que recibe, e Isamu obtiene dos minutos completos gritando antes de que el elemental comience a gritar de vuelta.

Más tarde, en las noticias, hay imágenes de Endeavour enfureciéndose tanto después de una repentina llamada telefónica en medio de un evento de relaciones públicas que derrite el teléfono en su mano en un ladrillo inútil. El chat explota mientras los demás preguntan qué demonios sucedió, e Isamu sigue enviando kaomojis sonrientes.

Shouto se relaja infinitamente después de eso, y comienza a llamarlo Izuku-sensei.

* * *

—No creo que haya preguntado. ¿Qué nombre prefieres? ¿Todavía quieres que te llamen Isamu? —Isamu parpadeó sobre Toshinori, con una salchicha a medio camino de su boca. Se lo metió en la boca y lo masticó lentamente, arrugando la nariz.

—Eternal Hope no es Midoriya Izuku. Él es Yagi Isamu. No puedo volver a ser ese adolescente —.

—Eso no significa que quieras pasar por eso—, señaló Toshi. Parecía contemplativo. —Ahora que estás en tu presente, no necesitas más. Podrías regresar a tu antiguo nombre.

—El público- —

—No me refiero al público, cariño—. Isamu se derritió un poco. —Quiero decir entre amigos, entre nosotros, cuando no estás manteniendo alguna persona. No hay necesidad de fingir —.

Isamu pinchó una rodaja de huevo. _Aishiteru, Izuku_.

—... ¿No será difícil para ti?

—Habrá algunas dificultades, ajuste—, admitió el otro, —Y sería un poco... incómodo, al principio. Pero si es por tu bien, me las arreglaría —.

—...Yo creo que. Preferiría que me llamaras Izuku, que Isamu. Ambos son mis nombres, pero... —

—Pero esperaste trece años para escuchar el primero, — terminó Toshinori. Él sonrió gentilmente. —Está bien, Izuku—.

Isamu sonrió.

* * *

Isamu no sabe cómo abordar el problema que es Bakugou Katsuki. Sus observaciones y recuerdos del niño son enojadas, teñidos de naranja y ruido y dolor frecuente. Recuerda ser constantemente menospreciado, nunca medirse sin importar lo que hizo, ser tratado peor que la tierra bajo sus pies. Recuerda la ira y la hostilidad constantes.

Bakugou Katsuki es hostil, pero ahora Isamu puede ver la desesperación desnuda en su comportamiento, la amargura y el miedo cada vez que grita al hombre de pelo verde, la actitud defensiva cuando se trata de alguien más. Isamu no sabe cómo manejar el derrumbe de la cosmovisión de alguien; apenas logró soportar su propia reestructuración.

* * *

Durante la práctica, uno de los movimientos de Bakugou envía escombros volando. Toshinori está justo debajo de una pieza, e Isamu hace un trabajo rápido de la roca antes de que pueda golpearlo. Toshinori parpadea, y Aizawa-san le grita a Bakugou para mantenerlo bajo control, y eso es todo. Isamu ni siquiera comienza a sudar cuando aterriza.

Excepto que los estudiantes... no lo mirarán ahora. O más bien, lo hacen, pero hay una nueva vacilación en sus acciones. Su entusiasmo se ha vuelto a marcar, es menos probable que se acerquen a él después de la clase para pedir ayuda. Intenta hablar con Tokoyami sobre las formas de controlar a su Quirk en una emergencia -estaba pensando en bombas de destellos, o algo similar- y el chico está incómodo todo el tiempo, rígido y demasiado educado.

Yuuga-kun señala el problema una tarde mientras intenta guiarlo a través del enfoque del láser en un rayo más pequeño. Aoi había podido hacer lo mismo, en un punto, por lo que está bastante seguro de que el adolescente también podrá hacerlo. Solo tomará práctica.

—De repente se dieron cuenta de que eres un legado. Te has ido de nuestro pequeño talismán a una pared de músculos durante la noche, y no pueden ignorarlo~ —. Isamu resopló ante el fraseo.

— ¿Y puedes?— Yuuga le sonrió, incluso cuando su rayo chisporroteaba y moría.

—El tío me contó historias de ti y de All Might como adolescentes, Izuku-ojisan. Es difícil ser reverente ante semejantes payasadas, ¿no~? —

Isamu lo miró sin comprender mientras salía a buscar una botella de agua. ¿_Tío Izuku_?

Contempló el problema más tarde, mientras hacía un salteado y golpeaba las manos de Yamada. Él no sabía cómo salvar esa división, si es que era sabio. ¿Cómo actuaron los profesores con los alumnos? ¿Qué tanta cercanía se permitieron?

—Ah, es un acto de equilibrio. — Kayama-san asintió sabiamente desde su lugar en la barra de desayuno. —Debes estar lo suficientemente cerca para que puedan confiar en ti, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no te comprometas—.

—Aunque es difícil hacerlo cuando era su compañero de clase—, Kan señaló, —Para todos los efectos, ya lo está—.

— ¿Qué estaba pensando Nezu cuando te asignó a ti como asistente de enseñanza para ellos?— Isamu se encogió de hombros incómodamente, apagando la estufa y moviendo la bandeja hacia la mesa.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que él pensó que ellos. ¿No sería tan adorado heróicamente? Pero ahora se han dado cuenta de que estoy más allá de Midoriya Izuku, y todos se sienten incómodos—.

—Dolorosamente torpes puede ser más apropiado—.

Isamu puso los ojos en blanco a Aizawa. —Sí, gracias. Dejando a un lado las palabras, no tengo idea de qué demonios hacer. Es suficientemente raro, para mí —.

—Bueno, ¿no es raro para todos? No sé si lo notaste, pero estamos comiendo la cena que hiciste, cuando el mes pasado te enseñamos sobre el participio y el auge de la era Meiji. —Yamada se encogió de hombros y se llevó un trozo de pollo a la boca. —Solo deja que se suavice. No es como que puedan permanecer incómodos con tu forma de ser—.

Isamu negó con la cabeza, pero abandonó el problema a favor de preparar un plato para Toshi. El hombre volvería pronto de su reunión con Recovery Girl, y él estaría hambriento cuando entrara.

* * *

Los estudiantes están fuera de su examen de licencia cuando un año superior se acerca a él. Isamu ha estado dando vueltas, repasando las tareas y haciendo correcciones para ellos ya que no hay mucho más que hacer, cuando alguien toca a la puerta del salón. Aparece una cabeza, rubia con el pelo hacia arriba.

— ¡Ah, Shinrai-san! ¡Lo he estado buscando! —Isamu parpadeó desconcertada cuando el adolescente entró, con una sonrisa alegre en su lugar. —Es difícil encontrarte cuando no estás rodeado por los estudiante de primer año. ¡Sir ha estado queriendo verte! —

— ¿Sir?—

Isamu se para frente a la oficina del héroe y siente hielo en su pecho. _Él se olvidó. Él olvidó él olvidóélolvidó_

Togata-kun pregunta si está bien, pero Isamu no responde mientras tropieza, dirigiéndose por el pasillo.

La sala principal está cubierta de recuerdos, los carteles de All Might se mezclan con la vieja propaganda de dos figuras, de pies a hombros, con Eternal Hope suspendido en un estallido de azul y rojo. Hay cartel grande en la pared de atrás que Isamu no había visto antes, de una silueta negra sobre un fondo verde, con fechas garabateadas a lo largo de cada centímetro. Apenas puede distinguirlos, la primera leyendo _21 de abril de 1999_, mientras que la última acaba en _19 de agosto de 2009._

Osamu lo mira en shock desde su escritorio. Él está flácido mientras Isamu lo arrastra hacia arriba, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él con fuerza.

_(Sus ojos parpadearon, cuando Izuku finalmente se fijó en su mirada, y la cara del hombre se aflojó por la conmoción cuando intentó mantenerse erguido. Desapareció justo después, dejando a All Might para continuar la asamblea de la escuela solo.)_

—Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho, para hacerte pasar por eso, lo hiciste _muy_ _bien_. _Gracias_, Osamu-kun. —Susurra.

Osamu lo abraza con la misma fuerza, cuando finalmente logra superar el shock. —Dejé de buscar después de ese día. No miré más allá del momento en que saltaste hacia atrás. Fue... doloroso, ocultarlo de Toshinori-senpai. —Isamu lo suelta, retrocede, alisando su ropa con un rubor. — ¿Por qué estás aquí?—

Isamu frunce el ceño. — ¿Qué quieres decir? Togata-kun dijo que le pediste que me trajera aquí.

—...—

—En mi defensa, Sir, se estaba volviendo insoportable—.

* * *

Oye que casi todos los de clase 1-A y 1-B pasaron sus exámenes de licencia. Los únicos que no fueron Bakugou y Shouto-kun.

Al primero, lo desgasta pacientemente durante un sparring, esperando hasta que esté demasiado cansado para causar una explosión, antes de decir sin rodeos— No vas a llegar a la cima con esa actitud tuya—.

Bakugou gruñe desde donde está boca abajo en el suelo.

—No necesitas ser amigo de todos, ni siquiera estar disponible la mitad del tiempo, pero si ahuyentas a las personas solo con tu comportamiento, nunca serás el número diez, mucho menos uno. Ser un héroe significa construir una máscara, a menos que pases a la clandestinidad —. No reacciona más allá de tensarse por completo y sisear maldiciones, pero Isamu conoce al chico lo suficientemente bien como para saber que al menos había escuchado al profesional. Probablemente. Así que lo levanta y lo empuja hacia un lado, llamando al próximo estudiante.

Shouto, él toma un enfoque más privado.

— ¿Por qué no pasaste? Pensé que estarías en tus zapatos —, pregunta, cuando los dos junto con Yuuga están tomando el té y hablando en voz baja. Shouto se ve claramente incómodo, mientras que Yuuga transmite la desaprobación con una simple contracción de sus labios.

—Fui un idiota—.

—Dejó que un estudiante de Shiketsu lo irritara comparándolo con Endeavor. Comenzaron una pelea en medio de la simulación de rescate. Fue muy... irracional~. —Shouto lanzó una mirada furiosa a Yuuga, pero Isamu lo ignoró a favor de pellizcar el puente de su nariz y suspirar.

—Shouto-kun, no puedes dejar que la gente te afecte así, es una _gran_ debilidad—

—Es insultante, no quiero que me comparen con _él_-

—Bueno, vas _a serlo_, siempre y cuando parezcas y parezcas remotamente poco cooperativo y competitivo—. Isamu no quiso romper, e hizo una mueca cuando Shouto se calló. —Tienes que admitir, al menos para ti mismo, que tu comportamiento ante el Festival de Deportes no fue loable—.

Shouto se quedó en silencio, e Isamu suspiró. Este, supuso, era un área en la que no podía ocupar el lugar como su amigo. —Lo estás haciendo mejor, no se puede negar eso. Pero debes tener en cuenta cómo te presentas, ante el público y tus propios aliados —.

Isamu tuvo un lento asentimiento, a eso. Él lo tomaría.

* * *

Isamu miró con cansancio a Yamada canturrear. El hombre está volteando panqueques en la cocina, la radio sonando suavemente en el fondo, e Isamu no puede entender cómo diablos está tan contento. Son las _seis._ Él ya está _uniformado_.

— ¡Ah, buenos días, Yagi! ¿Quieres algo? Debería quedarme suficiente masa para hacer dos más- Sobreestimé la mezcla hoy. —Isamu parpadeó ante el repentino aluvión de palabras, y asintió con incertidumbre. Yamada le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la barra.

Isamu lo observó por unos minutos, dejando que sus ojos siguieran los movimientos de sus manos. —... ¿Cómo no despiertas a Aizawa-kun, levantándote tan temprano?— Yamada le dirigió una mirada divertida mientras colocaba un plato frente al hombre más joven.

—Shouta y yo tenemos habitaciones separadas. Estoy bastante seguro de que si dormimos en la misma cama, lo patearía accidentalmente cinco veces por hora y me sofocaría con un brazo —.

La frente de Isamu se frunció. — ¿No están ustedes dos casados?—

— ¿No estás tú y All Might?— Isamu se estremeció, y evitó responder eso empujando un pedazo de panqueque en su boca. —No me malinterpretes, lo amo, pero necesitamos nuestros propios espacios—.

—... Creo que hemos estado viviendo de los bolsillos del otro demasiado tiempo para que _no_ parezca natural compartir un espacio—, murmuró. —Esto hace que todo _esto _sea_\- _raro, no lo sé—. Yamada hizo una mueca con simpatía, dejó su plato y apagó la estufa.

—Eso tiene que apestar. ¡Pero estoy seguro de que pronto estará _A-OK_, conociéndolos a ustedes dos! —Isamu resopló ante el inglés y sonrió ante la sonrisa del hombre.

—Sí. Seamos un poco menos sombríos esta mañana, ¿eh? ¿Cómo es correr un programa de radio? —

— ¡Oh! Es divertido, pero no _creerías_ la cantidad de números que tengo que bloquear por basura inapropiada... —

* * *

Es difícil para Isamu dormir, la mayoría de las noches. Su cama es demasiado pequeña, demasiado vacía, el olor apagado y el edredón son un pequeño consuelo para el calor perdido. Lo ha dejado tirando y girando la mayoría de las noches, mirando a la pared o al techo. Lo han llevado a las siestas, dispersas a lo largo del día cuando puede manejarlo.

No pensó que realmente lo estaba afectando hasta que Bakugou provocó una explosión en el aula y se sobresaltó lo suficiente como para golpear su cabeza contra la pizarra blanca detrás de él. Gimió y se aferró a su cabeza, tratando de alejarse del tablero y solo logró golpear el escritorio con su silla.

—Midoriya, qué demonios. — Miró a Aizawa, que estaba mirando detrás de él. Miró hacia atrás, y, oh. Bueno.

Había un cráter en el tablero.

—Uh. ¿Uups? —Aizawa le lanzó la mirada más desdeñosa que jamás había visto en nada que no fuera un gato. — ¿Estoy bastante seguro de que se puede arreglar?—

—Ooooh, Dios mío—. Miró de nuevo a la clase, y, sí, esas fueron un montón de risas, los ingratos. Vio a Kaminari apresuradamente metiendo su teléfono en el bolsillo y confió en todo lo que era sagrado para que esto no terminara en Internet más tarde. Aizawa se aclaró la garganta, captando la atención de todos, y continuó el hilo de conversación que había estado sosteniendo; Algunos años mayores mayores vendrían hoy para hacer una... demostración, ¿creyó Isamu?

(Una hora más tarde, Isamu estaba ligeramente impresionado y desconcertado de que Togata-kun hubiera logrado sacar a toda la clase en diez segundos. Al menos, logró impresionar la importancia de las pasantías en los niños).

Isamu se estiró, frotándose el cansancio de los ojos y tratando de planear cuánto tiempo podría dormir antes de la cena. Agarró su bolso, preparándose para revisar el salón en busca de cualquiera de los otros antes de regresar a la vivienda. Tal vez podría hacer ejercicio, ¿cansarse por esta noche?

— ¡Yagi-sensei!— Isamu se sobresaltó, mirando hacia arriba.

—Ah, M-Ashido-chan, ¿qué es?— Ella estaba liderando a un grupo de cinco, Kaminari, Sero, Jiro y Kirishima arrastrando los pies detrás de ella. Isamu frunció el ceño ante las sonrisas de Sero y Kaminari cuando Ashido sacó una lista, agitándola.

—Queríamos salir del campus para comprar algunas cosas, ¡pero no podemos ir sin una escolta! ¿Podrías venir con nosotros?

—... ¿Por supuesto?—

Isamu pasó las siguientes dos horas diciendo a los niños que no compraran literalmente cada pedazo de comida chatarra que llamó su atención, al tiempo que debatían los méritos de los foros frente a un chat grupal. En un momento dado, uno de ellos solicitó consejos sobre las pasantías, e Isamu mencionó que había hecho la suya bajo Crimson Riot. Los gritos de Kirishima fueron desconcertantes, pero su baile sin palabras cuando Isamu le ofreció su viejo suéter era adorable.

Cuando regresan a los dormitorios, los adolescentes lo arrastran al interior, y él está completamente divertido de ver a Aizawa empujado en el sofá, pareciendo que se arrepiente de haber puesto un pie en el edificio. Toshinori está a su lado, hablando con Asui y Uraraka sobre algo, y sonríe tímidamente cuando ve a Isamu. Se les ofrece una cena divertida de mapo tofu y arroz, la clase alternativamente discute alrededor de ellos y los lleva en múltiples direcciones para mostrar cosas en su teléfono, preguntar su opinión, preguntar por su salud.

Isamu resopla en su tazón cuando Asui le dice a Aizawa que necesita comer más que las bolsas de proteínas. Es una buena tarde.

* * *

Alguien, de nuevo, se da cuenta tardíamente de que se casó con el ídolo de su infancia. Uraraka-chan pasa cinco minutos riendo histéricamente mientras Isamu evita que flote hacia el techo mientras Sero-kun comienza a gritar sobre cómo vive en una novela romántica y Ashido grita. Todos están muertos para él.

* * *

Isamu mira fijamente la pared. Es... la una de la mañana, pasando por su reloj, y no ha podido dormir nada desde que se estrelló en la cama. Siguiendo su historial, estaría acostado aquí durante aproximadamente una hora más o menos antes de detenerse y manejar dos horas dormitando, solo para despertarse con el sonido de Hizashi preparándose para el día.

Isamu observó los números verdes de su alarma por otro momento, antes de fruncir el ceño. A la mierda. Se levantó de la cama con una ráfaga de movimiento, con el edredón sobre los hombros mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Los cuartos de los maestros se construyeron de manera similar a los estudiantes, con un espacio común en el primer piso y los salones de los maestros en los próximos dos, y Toshinori estaba afortunadamente en el pasillo. Llamó a la puerta suavemente, cambiando de un pie a otro mientras esperaba a que abriera.

Cuando se enfrentó a la cara cansada y alargada de Toshinori, de repente se sintió inseguro. El rubio lo miró con ojos soñolientos, vestido solo con un par de bóxeres y una camisa vieja. Isamu lo reconoció; recordó que mamá se lo había entregado por Navidad un año y que los árboles que bailaban le recordaban a él.

—¿Is-Izuku? ¿Hay algo mal?—

Dudó un momento más, antes de murmurar: —No puedo dormir en mi habitación. —Está demasiado... Mal—. Los ojos de Toshinori se suavizaron, y él tomó la mano de Isamu, tirando de él suavemente en la habitación.

Era mucho más fácil dormir con el ruido de la respiración en sus oídos, un rostro presionado en el hueco de un cuello.

* * *

Isamu nunca logra volver a su propia habitación, después de ese punto.

* * *

La clase está una vez más vacía, con la mayoría de los estudiantes que no realizan estudios de trabajo en horas extrañas. Isamu se queda solo y sin fuerzas, sin ganas de hacer ejercicio todo el día o pasear. Toshinori está ocupado con la policía y la investigación de la red de la Liga de Villanos, lo que significa que falta su mayor fuente de distracción, y los otros héroes profesionales están sustituyendo sus horas de enseñanza con patrullas y actividades extracurriculares.

Isamu miró al techo y se pregunta si la mejor idea sería enseñar.

Resopló, pasándose una mano por la cara y saltando. A la mierda, no estaría más feliz sentado aquí de lo que lo haría si saliera. Un paseo no le haría daño. Tinte temporal para el cabello y lentes de contacto con un poco de corrector, y él estaba listo.

Se dirigió a la estación de tren lentamente, escogiendo una ruta y observando el paisaje que pasaba, y si era en dirección a la oficina de Osamu, bueno, era uno de los con que aún no se había puesto al día realmente. Demándelo por extrañar al hombre.

Una hora después, Isamu está de pie con una niña pequeña en sus brazos, con los ojos pegados al hombre con una máscara de plaga delante de él.

.

.

.

_Notas!_

Estamos cerca del final!

**A-OK **es una expresión en inglés para… Intensificar (¿?) el "Ok" normal. Es decir, en lugar de decir que "está bien" será que "está súper bien, excelente, maravilloso, de perlas" xD

**Kaomojis **con éstas caritas hechas con kanji como ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ Son muy populares en Japón!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

_Vendas en las extremidades, vestido hecho a mano con desgarres, cabello andrajoso, bolsas bajo sus ojos, olor a desinfectante y hierro, Quirk no visible, aterrorizada, desesperada, dispuesta a buscar consuelo en un completo extraño_

_Cara oculta menos identificable, complexión promedio, Quirk no identificable, ropa de alta calidad (¿Material? ¿Marca? Formal, obscuro), molestia, depredación, indiferencia, , desdeñoso, calculador, la llama hija pero la voz es plana, ojos duros._

_Conclusión, teoría ¿abuso? ¿Secuestro? En progreso, ¿completado? Posible asesino, abusador, depredador, cazador cazador cazador qué hacer_

—Aa, ¿hija? ¡No lo hubiera adivinado! Ustedes dos se ven completamente diferentes —.

—Obtuvo toda la apariencia de su madre, bendita sea su alma. Realmente debemos irnos, sin embargo, mucho que hacer. Ven aquí, Eri. —La niña apretó su agarre en la pierna de Isamu, y la pequeña mueca que había formado se deslizó fuera de su rostro mientras miraba al hombre.

—Eri-chan parece tener miedo de ti. ¿Podrías decirme por qué es eso?

—Es porque la regañé. Ella ha sido torpe últimamente, y ya es bastante difícil sin que ella moleste a extraños. —El tono del hombre era vacío, plano, apenas apareciendo en cualquier apariencia amigable.

Isamu mostró sus dientes en la burla de una sonrisa. —Por favor, ¿dime que no esperas que me lo crea?—

El hombre suspiró, levantando las manos y mirando al cielo. Isamu tomó nota de los guantes de color piel que llevaba- una elección extraña considerando el resto de su guardarropa. —Es problemático de hablar... ¿Realmente esperas que haga esto en público?— Isamu miró a los pocos que observaban la escena antes de mirar al hombre con expectación. —Mira, ¿por qué no hablamos en un lugar más privado si estás tan preocupado, hm?— Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la boca del callejón, e Isamu vaciló, inseguro, porque esta era una escena que pedía una pelea para estallar, una trampa en ciernes, pero aquí estaba una niña que gimoteaba en su pierna, un hombre mirándola como si fuera una oveja rebelde. Valiosa, pero una animal idiota no obstante.

Cargó a Eri y lo siguió a regañadientes, frotando una mano en su espalda y susurrando que estaría bien, que estaría bien sin importar qué. Enfocado como estaba en la espalda del hombre, no prestó mucha atención a lo que estaba diciendo. El primer error.

— -Hope yendo en público vestido así? —Isamu se puso a prestar atención, cada músculo tensándose.

— ¿Qué?— Sus ojos se enfocaron en la cara del hombre, inseguro de que había escuchado bien y tratando de leer señales visuales. Segundo error.

—Ir como un ciudadano normal... puede ser peligroso, ¿no es así?— Se lanzó hacia adelante e Isamu se sobresaltó, tratando de moverse pero impedido por el peso de Eri, girándose para que no recibiera la peor parte de lo que fuera el hombre estaba haciendo y golpeando con una pierna- pero solo había un golpe rápido en el cuello, y parpadeó ante el repentino borrón ante su vista. —Después de todo, nadie sabrá cuándo estás en problemas, si te ves como otra cara en la multitud—.

Isamu sintió a Eri caer de sus brazos, sus piernas cediendo debajo de él cuando todo se volvió rápidamente gris.

—Ustedes los héroes nunca piensan, ¿verdad? Serás un buen ejemplo para el mundo —.

Entonces nada.

* * *

Negativos para One for All: el gasto gigante de energía significa que está constantemente hambriento si no se atiborra de calorías, y corre el riesgo de agotarse si su sueño y su peso se compensan demasiado. La fractura de huesos previamente común, gracias al control fino necesario para usar el Quirk. La ralentización del envejecimiento visible que, aunque inofensivo a largo plazo, conduce a teorías de conspiración y personas que insisten en que es un vampiro o algo similar.

Positivos de One for All: su metabolismo está a la par con el de un jodido conejo ahora, y pasa por el alcohol y las medicinas rápidamente a menos que tome dosis masivas y potentes. Esto significa que, por lo general, cualquier operación realizada en él que requiera sedación se realiza con suficiente anestesia para derribar a un caballo.

El poco de sedante en la jeringa del criminal no es suficiente para mantenerlo bajo control durante mucho tiempo.

Isamu apretó los dientes mientras saltaba hacia atrás, observando la abominación que se había hecho del sujeto mediquesco de la plaga. Se había despertado en medio de él tratando de inyectarle algo- _rojo y viscoso, tenía una sensación de hundimiento en cuanto a qué era, para qué eran esos vendajes, el miedo y el hedor del hierro que se aferraba a la ropa de ella_\- y había salido de las restricciones, eliminando al asistente que había estado con el hombre.

Estar inconsciente no impidió que el líder del ring... _lo asimilara_, una vez que quedó claro que Isamu no iba a ser un paseo por el parque. Las puntas de piedra y acero eran peligrosas, pero Isamu llevaba diez años en el juego, a diferencia de _este_ puto presuntuoso, y el enmascarado se había apresurado a descubrirlo.

También se enojó rápidamente, y derramó sus creencias como un grifo roto hizo con el agua, como se hizo evidente cuando Isamu comenzó a preguntar qué en los nueve círculos del infierno estaba mal con él, qué estaba haciendo, por qué había estado lastimando a una inocente niña, si él quisiera que _le arrancaran los malditos dientes, pedazo de mierda_.

— _¡Ella es una maldición! ¡Un peligro, una sentencia de muerte! ¡Su único uso es servir de cura a la enfermedad de la sociedad! _—Isamu se apartó del camino de una pica, lanzas de piedra y hueso corriendo hacia él como- oh, Dios mío. Bueno, esos secuaces no habían durado. Tendrá pesadillas de esa imagen durante _meses_. — _¡Quirks, héroes, todos ustedes necesitan ser __**borrados**__!—_

— ¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO?— Él metió una bota en la máscara del hombre, escuchando el crujido repugnante incluso mientras se reformaba. — ¿Qué pasa con los villanos, en la actualidad, actuando como si la sociedad estuviera desangrándoles los putos oídos? ¿QUÉ DERECHO TIENES PARA DESTROZARLA, TÚ MIERDA ARROGANTE? —Lo agarró por un par de hombros, golpeándolo a través del cemento y contra una pared, gruñendo cuando las extremidades torcidas se colocaron rápidamente en su lugar, — ¡ES UNA _NIÑA_! ¡ERES UN JODIDO _CRIMINAL_, _ERES LA BACTERIA INFECTANDO EN EL VIENTRE BAJO DE LA SOCIEDAD NO CIVILIZADA!_

La abominación gruñó, las manos en garras se estiraron para agarrarlo y desintegrarlo. Solo alcanzaron el borde de un pie mientras saltaba, y siseó el roce de piedra contra su talón ahora a carne viva.

Él hizo un balance de la situación, sombrío y mentalmente acelerado. Él no sería capaz de seguir haciendo esto solo, no se quedaría de pie si no encontrara ayuda. Podía derribarlo, claro, pero no se iría después si más fueran asimilados. Gracias a los dioses anteriores que estos idiotas no habían pensado en buscar su abrigo, tan drogado como creían que estaba.

Trabajó con la memoria muscular mientras mantenía el baile, esquivando lo mejor que pudo mientras escribía un mensaje simple, y finalmente lo enviaba a cada contacto que pudiera.

Había trabajado en Hosu, después de todo.

Hubo un estruendo, y levantó la vista con horror cuando el techo comenzó a romperse, los escombros cayeron y el cielo se asomó cuando el material debilitado se desmoronó. El villano había tomado demasiado. Trató de alejarse de cualquier escombro, anticipar dónde caerían-

No se dio cuenta de la espiga que surgía detrás de él a tiempo para evitarla por completo.

La escena a la que llegan los héroes– Fat Gum y Nighteye son notables con sus internos, Endeavour con un compinche y un ceño fruncido, Eraserhead siguiendo a unos sombríos Midnight y Present Mic –es silenciosa. A pesar de su ubicación central, las personas se han retirado de la zona durante mucho tiempo. El agujero en el camino es grande, las grietas se extienden desde los bordes y en fondo está muy por debajo.

_Enmgo descnocdo atcndo inocnts y pelgr stoy slo necest rspald_

Enviado a todos los contactos. Ubicación adjunta. Eso fue hace casi una hora.

El recinto es el caos, a falta de una palabra mejor. Los que están de pie apenas batallan o hacen cualquier señal de protesta frente a los héroes. Todos miran la destrucción afuera con terror e incredulidad. Los que quedaron además, los que están esparcidos por el paso de las puertas que encuentran, han sido fusionados, similar en apariencia a un monstruo al final, una cadena de cuerpos que van en dirección al piso del cráter.

El cuerpo que encontraron colapsado en la caverna es perturbador, desconcertante, una abominación que parece como si alguien hubiera tomado a varias personas y las hubiera fusionado en un desastre irreconocible. Su rostro es sangriento, los ojos bien abiertos mientras una boca sin labios permanece estirada en un grito. El agujero en su pecho y el trozo sacado de su cabeza hace evidente lo que lo detuvo. La máscara que está a unos metros está destrozada, rota y apenas sujeta por sus costuras; Nighteye lo recoge sin tener en cuenta las huellas dactilares. No hay necesidad de preocuparse por ellos. Ellos saben quién era.

Cerca del final, en una habitación oculta decorada como la de una niña, hay un Yagi Isamu tranquilo y silencioso, con sangre cubriéndolo. Hay múltiples agujeros en su ropa, casual y civil, con bordes ásperos e irregulares que dicen que lo que los haya creado no fue gentil. Uno ocupa la mayor parte de su lado izquierdo, con cicatrices visibles y deslumbrantes.

No tiene lesiones visibles.

La chica a su lado, una ola roja de estática que irradia el cuerno en su cabeza, se niega a hablar, no deja que ninguno de ellos la toque.

A falta de una mejor opción, Fat Gum recoge cuidadosamente a Isamu y lo lleva a cabo, la chica camina a su lado en silencio. A través de esto, ella mantiene un agarre mortal en la manga de Isamu.

Las piezas de esta historia faltan.

* * *

Isamu se despierta jadeando y agarrando su costado, buscando una herida, y contemplando _cuánta_ gente se pondrá absolutamente lívida.

Su madre y su padre probablemente tienen ataques. Kenichi le va a dar una palmada en la cabeza, si aparece. Aizawa será una estará inexpresivo dándole un sermón y zarandeándolo durante horas, y Hizashi probablemente le dará a los ojos de cachorro todo el maldito tiempo. El chat, imparable con incriminación y preocupación. Clase 1-A una… _tortura_. Y Toshinori…

Dios, él era un jodido idiota. Se pasó una mano por la cara, notando distraídamente la falta de un goteo. Toshinori probablemente se estaba hundiendo en el suelo con preocupación, culpándose a sí mismo por no estar allí y luego molesto por no haber podido ayudar de todos modos. Enojándose con Isamu y luego consigo mismo por la emoción.

— ¿Ojisan?— Isamu parpadeó, girando su cabeza. Eri lo miró desde donde estaba acurrucada en una de las sillas del hospital, con los ojos ya llorosos.

—Eri-chan- — Él jadeó mientras ella se abalanzaba sobre él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras su peso se asentaba en su regazo. Isamu se quedó mirando la pared y entrando en pánico preguntándose cómo diablos iba a consolar a un niño que lloraba.

—Lo si-ento, ojisan, t-te lastimaste por, por mi culpa- — Él le pasó una mano por la espalda y la silenció mientras limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Soy un héroe, Eri-chan; lastimarme es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Y yo te ayudé, ¿verdad? Eso hace que valga la pena —. Sonrió, tratando de aportar la mayor tranquilidad posible. —Además, ¡el _trabajo_ de un héroe es meterse en el medio de las cosas! Si no estuviera haciendo eso, no podría llamarme un gran héroe, ¿verdad? —Ella sorbió la nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza vacilante, y él casi suspiró de alivio. —Correcto. Ahora, ¿podrías decirme qué estás haciendo aquí? No me molesta, pero hubiera pensado que estarías en un lugar más seguro que en mi habitación del hospital —.

Ella frotó una mejilla, evitando sus ojos. —M-mi Quirk...— Él ladeó la cabeza cuando ella no continuó. Recordó las afirmaciones del villano de que ella era una maldición, la cura para la sociedad.

— ¿Qué con él?— Preguntó gentilmente. —Parece que lo tienes bajo control—.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con miedo. —Daña a la gente. Por eso Overhaul... —Ella se detuvo, mirando sus manos. Bien. El pedazo de mierda tenía un nombre, ahora. —No sé por qué no te lastimó—.

Isamu parpadeó. — ¿Usaste tu Quirk en mí?—

— ¡No quise hacerlo! Yo– no estabas moviéndote, estaba asustada y _luchaste_ contra él por mí, fuiste tan amable, no quería que te lastimaran por mí– —Él la hizo callar de nuevo, rápidamente la abrazó y la tranquilizó. Se aseguró de que ella no viera su expresión preocupada.

¿Cómo un Quirk que lo curó condujo a la idea de reestructurar la sociedad?

_¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ese vial?_

* * *

Toshinori corrió hacia adelante y lo envolvió en un abrazo, cuidando de no codear a una durmiente Eri.

— ¿Qué estabas _pensando_?—, Murmuró. —Un texto roto y una ubicación– sin seguimiento, ni una palabra durante una hora, hasta que _Aizawa-kun_ de todas las personas me contactó diciéndome que llevara mi trasero al hospital...—

—Lo siento, lo siento—, murmuró Isamu de vuelta. —Estoy bien ahora, no quise preocuparte—. Miró a Eri con una mueca. —Aunque- no fue realmente mi culpa. Ese bastardo de Overhaul me drogó cuando sospeché de él en la calle. Fue pelear a mi manera o hacer que me inyecte– _algo_ en mí. ¿Sabes qué demonios estaba pasando?

—El verdadero nombre de Overhaul es Chisaki Kai. — Isamu miró a Osamu, aún en la puerta, e hizo una mueca. Esa era una expresión tormentosa. —Él era el líder de los Ocho Preceptos de la Muerte, un grupo de Yakuza que estaba tratando de crear una droga que elimine el Quirk. Encontramos prototipos y un posible producto terminado en su compuesto. —Miró a Eri, con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro. —El principal componente que encontramos fue sangre humana—.

Isamu miró a la niña y tragó saliva. Eso cerca de... borrar el One for All. —Eso es... Él mencionó, cuando estábamos luchando, que consideraba a Quirks como una enfermedad de la sociedad. Que era su objetivo erradicarlos, usando a Eri. —Él le alisó el pelo, rozando el cuerno en su frente. — ¿Tiene alguna familia que pueda estar extrañándola? ¿Alguien estuvo además de él?

Los otros dos compartieron una mirada. —Por lo que decían los demás, ella no dejará que nadie se acerque lo suficiente como para hablarle. Ella no ha hablado desde que la trajimos —.

Isamu le dio a Toshi una mirada confundida. — ¿De verdad? Ella me estaba hablando bien hasta que se quedó dormida. Saltó sobre mí cuando vio que estaba despierto. —Él frunció los labios, pensando. —Tal vez, ¿porque fui yo quien la ayudó...?

—Lo más probable. Sin embargo, significa que tendrás que ser la persona que le pregunte acerca de la información que necesitamos. —Isamu hizo una mueca. Cierto.

* * *

Sin padres. Una madre que la abandonó, juzgando por cómo hablaba, al predecesor de los Ocho Preceptos, donde fue entregada a Chisaki. Un Quirk que el villano había reclamado a rebobinar gente, hizo retroceder su cuerpo hasta que no quedó nada. Ningún amigo, ningún contacto fuera del complejo, ningún contacto más allá del necesario para destrozarla y volver a armarla.

A Isamu le dolía el corazón con cada pequeña pieza que ella revelaba.

* * *

Hubo. Muchos gritos, cuando volvió a la U.A. Kirishima se aferró a él durante diez minutos y se negó a dejarlo ir, y Bakugou logró llamarlo un hijo de puta y preguntarle si estaba bien en una sola frase. Shouto-kun y Yuuga no dejaban de revolotear, el rubio tomando fotos rápidas con su teléfono y, presumiblemente, las enviaba a Aoi para demostrar que no estaba mintiendo acerca de estar bien.

Aizawa lo golpeó en la cabeza durante la cena y lo expulsó de la cocina. Todos comieron el verdadero festín que Inko había cocinado con preocupación mientras la mujer misma hablaba una milla por minuto e hipaba cada tres. Isamu fue atraído por no menos de cinco abrazos, mientras que ella lo regañó para que tuviera más cuidado y molestara a la salud de los demás. A pesar de que la mayoría de ellos son cuatro años mayores que ella.

Toshinori lo mantuvo cerca e ignoró las burlas de Kayama y Kan, lo cual era un poco hipócrita teniendo en cuenta que todos ellos coqueteaban frente a todos en el salón todos los días. Vieron la noticia y la mención de Eri surgir como un "civil sin nombre", e Isamu resopló. La mirada que Toshinori le envió fue conocedora y cariñosa.

Ambos sabían que Isamu no dejaría que la niña cayera por las grietas.

* * *

Toshinori comenzó a salir a correr por las mañanas, notó. Él está ligeramente aliviado al respecto. Vivir y dormir de cerca con el hombre de nuevo lo tiene preocupado. Se despertará tosiendo varias veces por noche, y eventualmente tendrá que sacar un pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre de la boca. No puede comer mucho, atrapado a porciones pequeñas a lo largo del día que se le debe recordar que se trague. Ni siquiera puede hacer mucho esfuerzo físico a menos que lo planee de antemano, debido a la forma en que lo agota, pero sigue adelante de todos modos. Lo sabe desde hace años, lo notó cuando fue primero Izuku, por supuesto. Pero en ese entonces no se había hundido en lo grave que eran estos signos, no le había golpeado tan cerca del corazón.

Toshinori no se cuida solo, y está empezando a notarlo.

* * *

Él visita a Eri, cuando el tiempo lo permite y él tiene permiso para hacerlo. En el espacio intermedio en el que se encuentra en este momento, como persona sin identidad e involucrada en una investigación criminal, está atrapada en una vida temporal, un vigilante a su lado en todo momento. El personal no parece saber qué hacer con ella, y otros residentes dudan en acercarse a ella, ya que corren rumores de que su Quirk mata a cualquiera que toque.

Isamu los corrige en el momento en que escucha eso. La chica no necesita ser atormentada más de lo que ya lo ha hecho por algo que no puede controlar.

La mayoría de los días, él le habla sobre lo que está haciendo allí, cómo han sido sus días. Si ha encontrado algo divertido, interesante. Los arrebatos de su Quirk son cada vez menos frecuentes ahora que está acostumbrada a él, pero aún se sigue quedándose sin saber qué hacer en interacción y actividades gracias al aislamiento. Ha sido una prueba ver lo que tomará ahora que tiene la opción. Muchos días, ella preguntará por él, qué hace como héroe, si ha salvado a alguien recientemente.

Él le dice que está mayormente retirado porque su esposo está enfermo, pero que sus aventuras cuando eran más jóvenes eran muy emocionantes. Ella escucha con avidez las historias de All Might y Fumetsu no Shinrai rescatando personas y atemorizando a los villanos.

Un día, a mediados de octubre, cuando la investigación está llegando a su fin, según Tamakawa-san, convence a Toshinori para que lo acompañe. Él vacila, piensa que la asustará, que se sentirá decepcionada, todas estas pequeñas preocupaciones que se unen en un monstruo.

Ella no pestañea cuando Isamu lo presenta como All Might. Su única reacción es la sorpresa, antes de dudosamente preguntarle si podría contarle algunas historias sobre lo que es ser un héroe, porque a ella le gusta Isamu-ojisan, pero él tiende a divagar y pierde la trama.

Finge ofenderse cuando Toshinori se agacha por reírse y finalmente comienza a contar una historia de cómo rescató a un niño de un mutante de Lodo debajo de un puente.

* * *

Isamu sintió que el borde de la mesa se agrietaba bajo su agarre y lo ignoró, sin dejar de sonreír ante el ahora nervioso oficial. Nighteye cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz sobre la mesa. Isamu también lo ignoró.

Había sido absuelto de cualquier posible cargo gracias a que la destrucción y la muerte se habían dictaminado como defensa propia, pero el asunto seguía siendo qué hacer con Eri. El gobierno, al parecer, estaba preparado para _completamente joderlo todo._

—La niña ha sido, por lo que nos hemos reunido, torturada y maltratada desde casi el nacimiento, y ¿quieres encerrarla en un hogar grupal y esperar que funcione?— Su voz era gélida. Vio a Togata-kun y Kirishima encogerse por el rabillo del ojo. —Ella no puede estar cerca de la gente la mitad del tiempo sin entrar en pánico y activar su Quirk. Ella apenas puede _hablar_ con nadie, y mucho menos funcionar alrededor de _muchos otros niños_ —.

— ¡No hay otro lugar donde podamos ponerla! No es que la situación no sea complicada– su interferencia- —

—Mi _interferencia_—, dijo con voz sedosa, —mantuvo viva a esa niña y ayudó a evitar la distribución de una droga peligrosa en el mercado negro. Y por lo que sabe el público, una familia yakuza simplemente fue derribada; ¿Imagina lo que sucedería si se supiera que una droga como esa había estado en desarrollo, que nadie se hubiera molestado en intervenir de antemano? —El oficial se mostró abatido, tartamudeando, e Isamu resopló, reclinándose en su silla. Una idea se unía en su mente, simple y fácil; A Toshinori no le importaría si supiera lo que es bueno para él, y no es que haya algo más.

—Si es un _problema_, la tomaré—.

La habitación en general lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es sabio, Shinrai-san-?—

—All Might y yo somos una de las pocas personas a las que no se ha cerrado de inmediato y probablemente confía. Tenemos los fondos para criar a un niño– así como el espacio, si no puede quedarse con nosotros en el campus, lo cual es probable, entonces es un asunto simple abrir un contrato de arrendamiento de un apartamento; El arreglo fue principalmente para la seguridad de los estudiantes en primer lugar. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla, y estoy equipado para enfrentar el trastorno de estrés postraumático y el abuso. Afirmar que no somos adecuados debido a la falta de experiencia devalúa casi a todos los padres primerizos por ahí. ¿Algo más?—

El funcionario se sintió debilitado, temblando ligeramente, y se sintió un poco culpable por haberlo puesto. Pero no habría tenido que hacerlo si hubieran pensado en esto.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa con All Might, señor?— Todoroki resopló y murmuró algo acerca de las amas de casa. Isamu pisó fuerte su pie y habló por sobre su grito de dolor.

—All Might haría lo mismo, señora. Sé que no habrá problemas en ese frente —.

* * *

Toshinori levantó un dedo, con la cara en la mano.

—Izuku—.

—Ellos iban a ponerla en un orfanato. Esa es una sentencia de muerte, Toshi —.

—_Izuku_. —

—No es que no podamos hacerlo; Estaremos vacilando como idiotas por un tiempo, sí, pero mejorará —.

—_Por favor, llámame antes de hacernos padres, la próxima vez._ —

— ¿Estás planeando para la próxima vez?—

— ¿Contigo? Estoy sinceramente sorprendido de no haber llegado a casa con noticias de que Todoroki destruyó media cuadra mientras me pasabas los papeles de adopción de Shouto-kun —.

—Iba a esperar hasta la graduación—.

—Izuku, _no_—.

* * *

— ¿VAS A ADOPTAR? —Isamu cerró los ojos y gimió en su sándwich. Uraraka-chan, bendigan su corazón, golpeó a Iida-kun en el brazo y sacudió la cabeza hacia la– atenta clase. Se habían quedado en el salón de clases ese día gracias a una... pelea... que se estaba produciendo entre los estudiantes de último año de Apoyo y los de primer año que habían dejado la cafetería inhabitable, por lo que estaban todos alrededor para escuchar la pequeña declaración. — ¡Mis disculpas, Yagi-sensei! Pero- —

— ¿Usted y All Might están teniendo un hijo? ¡Eso es tan _lindo_!—

— ¿Qué los hizo a ustedes dos decidir?—

— ¿Vas a adoptar un niño o una niña?—

— ¿Realmente tenemos que tener una puta charla sobre esto-?—

Isamu levantó una mano, con expresión fastidiada. —Están, uh, ustedes están realmente, uh. Interesados. —

—All Might y usted son dos de nuestros maestros favoritos—, señaló Asui-chan. Isamu se sonrojó e hizo ruidos incoherentes. —Es natural que estemos emocionados de saberlo—.

Isamu tomó un trozo de lechuga y trató de no preguntarse cuándo demonios se había convertido su vida en esto, con Asui, Iida y _Bakugou_ (quien fingía valientemente no estar escuchando) todos interesados en su vida familiar. A los diecisiete años él estaría teniendo un aneurisma.

—Vamos a, estamos mirando a una niña. Tiene unos cinco o seis años, y es la cosa más dulce... —

(Toshinori, cuando asiste a los estudios de héroes fundamentales, es literalmente asaltado por los estudiantes mientras gritan de emoción y lo felicitan. Isamu se encoge de hombros sin poder hacer nada cuando Aizawa se da por vencido al intentar llevarlos de vuelta a sus asientos).

* * *

Los paparazzi ahora pueden fotografiarlos cuando lo deseen, gracias a que la interferencia temporal (novela de ciencia ficción, en serio, que es de su vida) se ha ido. Isamu aprecia esto tanto como el hecho de que lo usan como una oportunidad para hablar sobre su relación.

Ya no se trata del hecho de que son dos hombres– se trata de cómo él tiene treinta años ahora a los cuarenta y siete de Toshinori, de cómo mantiene su aspecto mientras Toshinori se está desgastando, de cómo es _digno de elogio_ que se quede con el hombre. Cuando no es eso, es debatir su retiro, las discusiones sobre cómo todavía está en condiciones de ir al campo, cómo no debería tener que trabajar sin All Might, cómo _debe_ al público volver a entrar en la escena ahora que Símbolo de la Paz se ha ido.

Es repugnante. La otra facultad se burla de ellos, mientras que el chat comparte los titulares más ridículos. Isamu se reiría, si no le recordaran que su esposo lo mira y miente entre dientes todos los días.

_Estoy bien_.

Sí claro.

Pero él trata de no centrarse en eso. Toshinori no está mejorando, pero no necesariamente puede empeorar en este momento, y tienen una clase que hacer funcionar y una niña que adquirir.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de que deberíamos estar haciendo esto?—

— ¿Hm?— Isamu levantó la vista del formato de Elegibilidad, golpeando su pluma contra su rodilla. Toshinori frunció el ceño hacia él.

—Somos héroes profesionales. Los dos primeros de nuestra generación. Ella va a tener un objetivo en su espalda por el resto de su vida —. Hubo un resoplido de la bolsa amarilla en el sofá.

—Lo mismo ocurre con todos los niños en clase. Aoyama, Todoroki e Iida tienen toda su vida. Si te apartas de cualquier cosa posiblemente peligrosa porque eres un héroe, serás miserable. —Isamu lo miró fijamente, luego extendió la mano y dio una palmada en el extremo de la bolsa. —Ese es mi pie—.

—Solo acepta el gesto, Aizawa-kun. —

* * *

—_Deberíamos haber esperado este tipo de cosas de ustedes dos—._

— ¡Shino-chan, me hieres! ¿Que se supone que significa eso?—

—_Sabes muy bien lo que significa. ¿Quieres nuestros viejos suministros de cuando Kota era más joven? Creo que todavía tengo la cama de seguridad que usaba mi hermana —._

—No, ella es un poco mayor para eso, creo. ¿Conoces algún buen libro preparatorio, sin embargo? No le estaban enseñando nada antes de que la encontráramos, e Izuku quiere asegurarse de que esté preparada... —

* * *

Los dos nerviosamente se movieron inquietos en el sofá, Toshinori jugueteaba con su taza de té mientras Isamu le enviaba un mensaje a unos estresados Ryuko y Shino. El manejo de la dinámica del nuevo equipo sobre Tomoko y el estado de ánimo de Kota fue... desagradable, y él había estado haciendo todo lo posible por apoyar al cuarteto.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, y los dos levantaron la vista cuando Eri entró con su siempre presente cuidador. Era lo suficientemente agradable, su Quirk era una forma de cristalización que afectaba constantemente sus manos, e Isamu no tenía ninguna mala voluntad hacia él. No quería decir que le quería allí y que viera esta torpe actuación.

—Buenos días, Isamu-ojisan, Toshi-ojisan. — Isamu sonrió a la chica albina, el corazón se derritió ante la tímida felicidad en su rostro. Su cabello estaba en una trenza hoy, y alguien le había encontrado un vestido azul. Los cortes y marcas de piquetes en sus brazos casi se habían desvanecido.

— ¡Buenos días, Eri-chan! ¿Cómo has estado? —Hablaron por unos minutos más, e Isamu notó que su expresión se tensaba, los dedos se retorcían en su regazo.

— ¿Ha-Hay algo mal? ¿Ocurrió algo? —Ella finalmente estalló, interrumpiendo a Isamu, quien había estado comentando sobre un libro que estaba leyendo. Toshinori e Isamu intercambiaron miradas, antes de que el hombre rubio se aclarara la garganta y dejara su taza.

—Eri-chan, la policía ha terminado la investigación del grupo que te estaba reteniendo. Ahora que está hecho, no necesitan mantenerte aquí, así que están tratando de averiguar a dónde debes ir —.

Su expresión cayó en una depresión resignada, e Isamu se estremeció ante ello, deseando por enésima vez que la hubieran encontrado antes. Ningún niño debe usar tal expresión.

—Están pensando en ponerte en un orfanato. Pero no pensamos que eso sería bueno para ti, por lo que nos preguntábamos si... Estarías bien con nosotros, eh, llevándote. No es necesario que lo hagas si no quieres —, se apresuró a aclarar, —Pero es una opción, y haríamos todo lo posible para hacerte feliz, darte tu propia habitación y...—

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Eri y ella estaba hipando, e Isamu estaba listo para_ concluirlo qué hicieron mal, oh no,_ pero luego ella se lanzó hacia adelante, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de ellos en lo que debía ser la primera vez que ella no dudaba en tocarlos que habían visto. Los dos se quedaron aturdidos, por un momento, antes de sonreír y envolver los propios alrededor de la chica.

Yagi Eri tenía un bonito timbre en él.

* * *

—A-ah, no– — Isamu suspiró y se sentó sobre sus talones, soltando el dobladillo de la camisa. Toshinori se incorporó de mala gana, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ya lo he visto, Toshi. Me has dejado tocarla, verla antes. No me– importa, no sería la palabra correcta. Me importa que lo tengas, pero no te veo menos, por eso. —Toshinori negó con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios.

—No es-. Debería tener algo antes. —Isamu frunció el ceño ante sus murmullos, y el rubio suspiró, pareciendo cada vez más miserable por el segundo. —Cuando me estaba recuperando por primera vez, Osamu-kun miró hacia mi futuro. Dijo que... el camino por el que estoy conduce a una muerte espantosa. Si no es por lo que soy, entonces será por lo débil que soy, ahora. Ésta herida, es una promesa, de ese futuro —.

Isamu estaba en silencio.

—Me dio una estimación de seis o siete años. Lo– Lo siento, Izuku. —Su voz se quebró con el nombre, y se estremeció cuando Isamu se adelantó. Su aliento se estremeció cuando el hombre de pelo verde lo atrajo hacia sí, una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza con otra alrededor de su cintura.

—Las predicciones lejanas se vuelven cada vez más inexactas, ¿no es así? Y hay demasiadas cosas que no pudo ver con claridad, gracias a All for One. El futuro no está fijado en piedra, Toshinori. Y si lo es, entonces haré mi mejor esfuerzo para romperlo en pedazos —.

Toshinori se rió acuosamente en su hombro. —Lo sé, querido. Créeme, lo sé. Estarás pensando en todas las formas de torcer esto —.

Isamu no lo estaba. Su mente estaba en blanco.

* * *

_Garras de hueso y acero que lo alcanzan cuerpos siendo desgarrados molécula por molécula y transformados en abominaciones con una voz gritadora que hace eco cuando el suelo se cae de debajo de él y sus entrañas flotan sobre él sangre por todas partes nadie responde y se queda solo mientras delante de él un ataúd, el cuerpo inmóvil y el pecho pálido sin moverse, incluso mientras solloza y suplica_–

–Manos en su cabello, una voz profunda que dice que está bien, él está allí, no ha pasado nada y todo el mundo está seguro, calidez familiar presiona el cuello hasta las rodillas.

Isamu jadea, cierra los ojos con fuerza y murmura que está bien, que solo fue un mal sueño.

* * *

El apartamento que eligen está justo al lado de la escuela, irónicamente a solo unas cuadras de ella. Isamu recuerda nostálgicamente sus días escolares mientras trata de no tirar el sofá por el balcón en frustración.

El apartamento es fácil de ordenar. Eso no significa que no sea siempre irritante tener que maniobrar un sofá gigante a través de _pequeñas puertas, ¿por qué son así de pequeñas?_ Su madre se ríe de su molestia desde la cocina, donde ha estado ayudando a desempacar algunas de las cajas. Toshinori es dolorosamente incómodo a su alrededor, y ahora es un poco gracioso verlo ser el torpe frente a los suegros. Es afortunado que el padre de Isamu no esté aquí.

Luego, finalmente, todo está en su lugar, y colapsan en la mesa de la cocina con una merecida comida para llevar.

—Sabes, por alguna razón, nunca supuse que esta sería la forma en la que finalmente encontraría a All Might—, dijo Inko desconcertado. —Por lo general, asumí que de alguna manera te encontrarías con Izuku y que él acabaría llevándote a casa mientras pedías respuestas. —

Toshinori parpadeó hacia ella. — ¿Respuestas?— Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Sabía que algo estaba mal cuando Izuku era más joven– había conocido a Eternal Hope cuando era una adolescente, e incluso entonces podía decir que nos veíamos similares. Cuando tuve a Izuku, y él terminó con pecas y el sueño de ser un héroe, siempre ayudando a sus compañeros de clase y discutiendo con las personas que mencionaron su diagnosticado estado como Quirkless, bueno. Fue suficiente para hacerme pensar, aunque se trataba más de "reencarnación" que "viaje en el tiempo". —

—Tú– ¿sabías tanto tiempo?—

—Soy una madre, Izuku, me propongo saber todo lo posible para ayudar a mi hijo. Supongo que lo resolverás pronto. —

Compartieron una mirada aprensiva. Eso no fue en _absoluto_ inquietante.

* * *

Isamu configura alarmas a lo largo del día y obliga a Toshinori a comer cuando se activan. Coordina un plan de ejercicios con Chiyo, hace que los estudiantes monitoreen cuando no está allí, intenta todo lo que puede pensar.

Toshinori nunca actúa molesto o enojado. Está aceptando todo esto con calma, e Isamu no sabe si estar satisfecho o enojado con eso.

* * *

Eri caminó alrededor del apartamento como si de repente fuera a ser expulsada por un movimiento equivocado. Todas las puertas estaban abiertas, ya que Isamu había pensado que dejarla ver cada habitación la ayudaría a aclimatarse más, y había empezado a mirar cada una antes de decidir a cuál de ellas entrar. Hasta el momento, ella había contemplado la dudosa montaña de peluches de conejo y acariciado uno, había leído los títulos de los estantes de libros en la sala de estar e intentó mirarse en el espejo del baño. Finalmente, se encontró con lo que se suponía que era su habitación.

Isamu y Toshinori habían decidido, después de revisar lo que había visto en el complejo de los Preceptos, que la forma tradicional de decorar dañaría más que ayudar. Así que la habitación estaba decorada con colores neutros, azules y verdes que se mezclaban con el ocasional color amarillo y lila a lo largo de las paredes, las sábanas y la alfombra. Había una estantería en la esquina con copias de los libros que había leído hasta el momento en la instalación temporal, así como una pequeña mesa con lápices de colores y papel blanco. La cómoda tenía un girasol alegre y un gato de peluche sentado en él.

Miró a la habitación desde la puerta con una expresión perdida.

—Esto es... ¿todo mío?—

—Síp—. Isamu le sonrió. —Si no quieres algo aquí, siempre podemos devolverlo, y si quieres algo más, solo tienes que preguntar. Pero todo lo que hay aquí es tuyo hasta que digas lo contrario. —Ella lo miró a él antes de volver a observar. — ¿Quieres algo para comer? Sé que el viaje hasta aquí fue largo —.

La llevó a la cocina, donde Toshinori había estado cocinando yakisoba. El demacrado hombre sacó tres tazones y rápidamente se acomodaron. Estaba tranquilo.

— ¿Toshi-ojisan?— Él parpadeó, inclinando la cabeza hacia Eri. — ¿Por qué tu tazón es más pequeño?—

Toshinori miró su tazón y se echó a reír torpemente. —Ah, no puedo comer tanto como tú o Izuku, Eri-chan. Pero no es nada de qué preocuparse —. No parecía que le creyera. Isamu la aprobó en silencio.

Pasaron el resto de la noche limpiando platos y hablando de U.A. La niña va a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo allí, después de todo; lo mejor que puede manejar en este momento es la educación en el hogar.

* * *

Eri está congelada ante tanta gente nueva, y los estudiantes son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para entenderlo. Los primeros días, se acercaron a ella en pares, interrumpiendo su trabajo escolar con pequeños saludos y presentaciones.

Kirishima es el primero en acercarse, como era de esperar.

Se arrodilla frente al escritorio que está instalado junto a Isamu (hay una línea de conga en este punto, formando una barrera en el frente del aula) y sonríe a la chica, manteniendo su voz baja y tranquila. —Oye, Eri, ¿verdad? No sé si me recuerdas, pero estaba allí cuando los encontramos a los dos. Es bueno ver que pareces mejor —.

Ella asiente con vacilación, observándolo mirar hacia abajo a sus hojas de trabajo y sonreír.

—Oye, recuerdo haber pasado por mi hiragana– Conozco un atajo para memorizarlos, si quieres usarlo—.

Isamu los observa trabajar y no puede evitar sonreír, incluso cuando Kaminari logra destruir por completo el problema matemático con el que Isamu intenta ayudarlo.

Más tarde, es Yaoyorozu-chan preguntándole si puede mostrarle diferentes maneras de trenzar su cabello, ya que parece que le gusta. Es Iida bajando la voz mientras ella le pregunta si le duelen las piernas, teniendo motores en ellas. Es Jirou-chan dejándola escuchar la música de la adolescente, Ojiro-kun cargándola sobre sus hombros, Sero haciéndola reír al pegar a Kaminari en la pared, Shoji y Mineta protegiéndola de otros departamentos cuando la chica está claramente nerviosa y no quiere hablar.

Nezu, vigilando a la niña cuando Isamu y Toshinori están ocupados con los estudios heróicos. Hizashi se las arregla para hacerla reír y pedir algo, diferentes canciones para tocar a través de sus altavoces. Aizawa, trayendo un gato adoptivo, que terminan llevándose a casa y dejándola acariciarlo con cuidado. Isamu, entrando en la sala común y en la escena de Toshinori acurrucado alrededor de ella, Eri arropada en su costado mientras dormían mientras los otros maestros ocultaban sus teléfonos a toda prisa.

La está viendo abrirse gracias a la U.A.

* * *

— ¿Izuku-ojisan?— Isamu levantó la vista de donde estaba reescribiendo uno de sus análisis. Fue difícil, encorvado donde estaba en la silla, pero logró.

— ¿Qué pasa, Eri?—

—Toshi-ojisan está... realmente enfermo, ¿verdad?— Isamu miró hacia la puerta de la enfermera. Podía escuchar la reprimenda de Chiyo hasta aquí.

—Sí. Él lo está, le faltan algunos órganos, por lo que su cuerpo no está... funcionando tan bien como debería —. Después de eso, ella no dice nada, e Isamu está muy contento de dejar que el tema caiga. Cuando Toshinori sale, se ve demacrado, y le toma una hora salir de su estado triste y asustado.

(Isamu comienza a encontrar semillas y capullos en el apartamento y en el aula. No tiene ni idea de qué demonios son, o por qué están allí, y eso lo confunde mucho. ¿Tal vez sea de las flores que ha traído Hagakure?)

* * *

El público se entera de Eri gracias a un atento transeúnte y algunas fotos publicadas en los foros. Isamu está gratamente sorprendido de que alguien que critica la decisión sea silenciado violentamente con fotos de todos los demás héroes con una familia. Los estudiantes ignorantes de la U.A. dejan de mirarla como una paloma salvaje que se ha colado, y los hombros de Toshinori finalmente se relajan de su tenso nudo.

* * *

—Toshinori. ¿Qué voy a hacer con One for All? —El rubio hizo una pausa y dejó el cuchillo con el que había estado cortando verduras. —All for One fue finalmente capturado. ¿Eso significa que ya no es necesario transmitirlo? ¿Debería ser así, para reforzar la próxima generación?

— ¿Qué provocó esto?— Isamu suspiró y agitó su teléfono. —Ah. Bueno... Es cierto que All for One está ahora controlado, pero sus sombras aún se extienden. Tsukauchi y su equipo todavía están investigando todos los frentes y operaciones que había tenido- se está haciendo internacional, en este punto. Pero también es cierto que no es probable que alguien más pueda demostrar tanto peligro como él, gracias a la rareza de los Quirk actuales que afectan Quirks. —Le lanzó a Isamu una mirada firme. —Creo que de cualquier manera tiene sus costos y beneficios. Pero cualquiera que elijas, apoyaré tu decisión —.

Isamu pensó en eso tranquilamente mientras ponía a hervir una olla de agua. Cuando Eri sale de su habitación con Tama-chan, él le pide a la niña que se lave las manos y alimente al gato, sonriendo mientras maúlla insistentemente.

Él mantendrá la idea en el fondo de su mente. Tiene mérito, preocupación. Pero no es insistente. Hay cosas más importantes, por el momento.

* * *

Isamu se despierta un día y se da cuenta de que lleva cuatro meses en el presente. Pasa el día sonriendo a la nada y prepara hamburguesas con queso para la cena, para la diversión de Toshinori. No contestará cuando el hombre pregunte cuál es la ocasión, y la mayor parte de lo que hizo va a la nevera, ya que los otros dos no pueden terminarlos de una vez, pero aun así es una buena comida.

Esa noche él mete a Eri en la cama y le da un beso en la sien, opuesta al cuerno.

* * *

Shouto termina en su futón de repuesto cuando llegan las vacaciones de invierno. Isamu no lo planeó, Toshinori no lo consideró, y Shouto seguro que no lo pidió, pero sucede. Todoroki es Todoroki, y para la tercera hora de Shouto no siendo recogido de la escuela, era esto o dejar al niño temblar solo en los dormitorios sin electricidad.

Él encaja en la rutina diaria, no... A la perfección, pero no incómodamente. Es un pequeño ajuste, él encaja en el horario del baño y codeando a Eri cuando ella comienza a quedarse dormida en la mesa del comedor, ellos establecen otro sitio y se aseguran de que haga otra cosa que no sea mensajear en su teléfono y estudiar. Isamu volverá a casa después de ir de compras y lo encontrará limpiando la mesa o hablando en voz baja con ella. En un momento dado, una escultura de hielo diminuta y grumosa de un gato (?) Aparece en el balcón, e Isamu observa que tanto el gato como Eri la tocan. Shouto se ruboriza cuando lo felicitan más tarde y no puede mirar a nadie por un buen rato.

Es agradable.

En la Víspera de Navidad, se apilan en el tren y se dirigen a los límites de Musutafu, a una casa que oculta el tamaño de su dueño. Cuando tocan el timbre, el que responde es Kota, y él los mira con los ojos abiertos antes de gritarle a su tía.

El interior de la casa es cálido, las voces hablan unas sobre otras mientras todos disfrutan del ambiente y la compañía. Taishiro está en la cocina con su interno Amajiki-kun, e Isamu puede ver a Togata-kun suspendido en la nevera. Tsunagu está en el sofá con Sakamata, la hija del hombre parecido a una orca intenta escalar a su oreja mientras su esposa intenta separarla. Tomoko está dando vueltas con Aoi, y Shino y Ryuko están hablando con Yawara mientras beben. Osamu está en su computadora portátil como siempre, mostrándole algo a Nezu, y Maishima junto a la chimenea avivando las llamas.

Isamu sonríe mientras múltiples voces gritan saludos, Yawara se acerca para jalarlos a las dos en un abrazo aplastante. Cuando se arrodilla para ofrecer solemnemente una mano a Eri, agitando su pequeña palma con tres dedos, Toshi resopla y los apresura a todos dentro.

La noche es agradable, buena comida y compañía manteniendo el ambiente alegre. Tsunagu se está recuperando y debería estar listo para volver a trabajar en medio año. La esposa de Sakamata está embarazada de nuevo con su segundo, posiblemente tercer hijo. Togata y Amajiki están casi en la cantidad requerida de horas para la pasantía, lo que significa que pronto se cambiarán a la lista oficial de compañeros. Sorprendentemente, Shouto está involucrado con Iida-kun, y los adultos se burlan de él por el amor joven mientras se sonroja (y luego comparten historias de horror de la escuela secundaria con las parejas que eran Toshi e Isamu, Tomoko y Yawara).

Isamu tiene que ir al baño en un momento y termina de lavarse la cara, así que no está en la sala cuando Tomoko intenta sorprender a Eri haciéndole cosquillas y no capta la advertencia de Toshinori a tiempo. La chica se estremece y estalla en rojo estático, logrando golpear a Tomoko por un largo segundo antes de que lo tenga bajo control. Hay un pánico, porque ninguno de ellos sabe lo que hace Quirk, si quiera si está _clasificado_ como emisor, pasivo o lo que tienes, pero nada parece suceder. Tomoko no está sangrando por los oídos o la boca, no hay nuevos apéndices, ni siquiera un cosquilleo en sus sentidos, y Eri no hace nada más que mirarla con los ojos abiertos, por lo que finalmente se calman.

Cuando Isamu regresa, se han acomodado en la idea de que esperar tensos e infelices no va a mostrar los resultados más rápido, por lo que lentamente regresan al ritmo de las festividades. Solo Toshinori, los Pussycats y Nezu permanecen contemplativos, Toshi permanece cerca de Eri mientras que el mamífero la mira especulativamente. Cuando Isamu pregunta por qué, mencionan que hubo un accidente, y eso es todo.

Tomoko despierta a todos con sus gritos a la mañana siguiente. Todo el mundo está huyendo, Isamu sale disparado de la pila que él y los otros dos Yagi habían hecho con un ruido estrangulado. Hay conmoción y gritos desde la habitación que han tomado los gatitos, antes de que se escuchen más gritos y alguien llorando. Sin embargo, es llanto feliz, lo que confunde a Isamu, porque _no tiene idea_ de lo que está pasando.

Finalmente, Tomoko irrumpe por la puerta y sonríe maniáticamente a los que están acampando en el piso de la sala. —¡HE RECUPERADO MI QUIRK!—

Es un caos después de eso. Todos están confusamente felices, nadie sabe qué demonios ha pasado, y hay que preparar comida y café antes de que alguien pase de estar somnoliento a molesto y hambriento. Isamu se apodera de la estufa con Toshinori y prepara tantos omelettes como pueden con la horda de huevos, francamente preocupante, que Nezu tiene, preparando café y tostando panecillos al mismo tiempo. Reclutan a los adolescentes y a los niños para llevarlos a la mesa y a la sala de estar, gracias sonando con cada plato que sale de la cocina. Están preparando los últimos platos- platos para ellos mismos, ya que los niños han conseguido los últimos pocos- cuando Eri se acerca, tirando de la manga de Toshinori con una expresión determinada.

—Tou-chan—. El apodo hace que Toshinori se congele e Isamu lo esté mirando, así que ninguno de los dos le impide tirar al hombre gigante y envolver sus brazos firmemente alrededor de sus hombros. Cuando la estática roja comienza en ondas y fluye sobre ellas, Toshinori se sacude y hace un ruido, trata de alejarse, e Isamu.

Isamu ha escuchado, pidiéndole que le explique lo que le habían dicho, pero lo único de lo que él ha visto evidencia son las heridas idas entre un parpadeo y el siguiente. Así que no interfiere. En conflicto, aterrorizado, no interfiere.

Toshinori hace un ruido sin aliento, el sonido de la carne desgarrándose y deslizándose haciendo eco en la habitación, y Eri se mantiene un momento eternamente alargado antes de lanzarse hacia atrás, temblando y jadeando. Se ve con náuseas, pero Isamu no puede acercarse a ella hasta que la estática se apaga, abrazándola y observándola apresuradamente en el momento en que lo hace. Se vuelve hacia Toshinori desesperadamente, con la intención de asegurarse de que está bien, de que las historias de horror no resultaron verdaderas-

Él tiene su suéter levantado. Es un ridículo, rojo brillante con un Santa All Might porque es cursi y todos usan sus propias mercancías. Es espeso, suave y, actualmente, no hay nada oculto en franjas de piel sin marcas.

Toshinori solloza. Isamu ignora la imagen borrosa en su propia visión y lo hace a un lado, enterrando su cara en el entero _enterosano _pecho mientras abraza a Eri contra el suyo.

.

.

.

_Notas! _

Aaaaaahhh! Estoy tan, tan feliz! Agsdfaksdfask

Si notan un cambio de ritmo en los capítulos es en realidad porque éste es el penúltimo (¿

HAY UN FUTURO BRILLANTE, AMO LOS FINALES FELICES –llora-

Also, perdón por llegar semana y media tarde con el capítulo, la semana pasada presenté exámenes de admisión para la uni (recen por mi) y el resto del tiempo mi computadora murió y tuve que enviar mi dañado disco duro con un técnico para que rescatara mis respaldos.

Por suerte pude recuperar la traducción completa! Yehei! Así que el próximo martes publicaré el último capítulo!

Gracias por leer!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

•••

Isamu observa las hordas de padres y estudiantes y tiene que luchar contra las ganas de empezar a llorar. Él no debe tener éxito, porque hay una risita baja en su oído y un brazo delgado se envuelve alrededor de su cintura.

—Vas a hacer que todos empiecen a lagrimear—, se burla Toshinori, pero él puede callarlo, porque Isamu lo vio sacando su pañuelo cuando Katsuki pronunció su discurso y logró evitar usar una sola mala palabra. Sin embargo, Isamu se limpia los ojos y sonríe cuando se acerca el primer grupo de familiares.

Es surrealista. Increíble, impensable, un sueño lejano que había rechazado durante años debido a sus temores y su pavor_. ¿Volvería alguna vez? ¿Toshinori lo aceptaría? ¿Sus viejos amigos, su madre, la nueva familia que él había construido? ¿All for One destruiría todo, él mismo lo arruinaría todo, una nueva fuerza que no podría predecir?_

¿Sería capaz de ser feliz, sin una advertencia?

A los diecisiete años, parecía imposible. Estaba a la deriva sin nadie más que un adolescente en el que no podía confiar, sin futuro a la vista y solo estancado en la tienda si no podía encontrar el camino a casa. A los veintisiete años, parecía improbable, con los fantasmas de su pasado colgando sobre él y la culpa de su satisfacción constantemente en su pecho. A los treinta y un años, fue algo de lo que se despertó y se dio cuenta de que simplemente estaba allí.

Ahora, se sienta y ve a sus ex compañeros graduarse, los mira como un viejo amigo y maestro y hermano sustituto, orgulloso y aturdido al mismo tiempo.

Los padres se mueven hacia ellos fácilmente. Mitsuki-san y Masaru-san interrumpiendo a Katsuki fotografiándolo mientras le agradecen al dúo por aguantarlo por tres años. Tensei-kun, Aya-san y Seiji-san siguen a un orgulloso Tenya y hablan sobre la reciente incautación de drogas alteradoras de Quirk hechas en Tokio- fue una operación difícil suavizada por las ideas de Isamu, y aprobaron, contentos, que Tenya no estaría enfrentando eso desde el principio. Yuuga arrastra a un sollozante Aoi y Hana-san y pone los ojos en blanco mientras su tío lamenta la pérdida de su adorable sobrino.

Los Asuis, corteses pero contundentes agradecen. Los Urarakas, fuerte cariño y entusiasmo. Los Kirishimas, la luz del fanatismo y la alegría en general. Y así. Isamu termina llorando al final a pesar de sus esfuerzos, y tiene que esconder su rostro en sus manos mientras la madre de Hanta le da una palmadita a sabiendas en la espalda. Al final de la tarde, ha habido tantos agradecimientos y abrazos y fotografías que están agotados y listos para irse a casa.

Isamu ve una figura en al margen de la multitud mientras todos se preparan para irse, y se le recuerda que hay una última cosa que debe hacerse hoy. Agita una mano a Toshi, que está hablando con Nezu y Hizashi sobre una pequeña celebración que están planeando para el personal, y el hombre mira hacia donde gira la cabeza, asiente con la cabeza en comprensión y da un pulgar hacia arriba. Hombre tonto.

—Sabes, todavía tenemos la habitación de invitados preparada para ti—. Shouto salta y levanta la vista de su teléfono cuando le habla. Él está en túnicas como el resto de ellos, y la regia apariencia se ajusta a él de una manera que nunca lo hizo en Enji. Isamu puede ver el conflicto en los ojos del joven mientras sacude la cabeza, frunciendo los labios.

—No quiero imponer más de lo que lo he hecho a lo largo de los años- La familia de Tenya está dispuesta a dejarme quedarme con ellos hasta que podamos encontrar un apartamento—. Isamu sonríe mientras su corazón se aprieta ante la idea de que este chico alguna vez _imponiendo_, y saca un juego de papeles que han preparado desde enero de su traje, doblado y llenado meticulosamente. Se los pasa, insiste en que Shouto los tome, deja que su sonrisa caiga en algo más suave.

—No sería imponerte, Shouto. Siempre nos alegramos de tenerte —. Shouto mira los papeles sin comprender. Él no habla —No tienes que tomar nuestro nombre, no si no quiere. Pero pensamos que te gustaría —.

— ¿Van en serio?—

—Tan serio como lo fui con Eri—.

El joven se desploma en sus brazos, e Isamu sonríe mientras lo sostiene con fuerza.

Los tres van a casa, y Eri grita de emoción cuando abren la puerta, chocando contra las piernas de Shouto mientras Tama-chan maulla y rodea sus piernas. Shino les da a todos una mirada cariñosa mientras se despide, Kota también dice adiós, no logrando esconder el cuaderno que lleva.

Está empezando a recordarle a Isamu a un joven Izuku, con menos fanatismo y más una actitud de "Si lo sé todo, hay menos posibilidades de que caigan cuando yo esté allí". Él y Eri observan las batallas de héroes con una determinación que recuerda, hablan de héroes y disfraces, y de Quirks de formas que hacen eco al pasado. Kota quiere proteger a los demás para que no se caigan. Eri quiere salvar a otros para que nunca se sientan sin esperanza. Ambos quieren asegurarse de que nadie sienta lo que sintieron en sus momentos más oscuros.

Isamu los mira algunos días y sabe instintivamente que ha encontrado al décimo.

Eri pregunta qué hay para cenar, si Shouto se está quedando, cómo fue la ceremonia, y los cuatro se adaptan a una larga rutina familiar mientras Toshinori e Isamu cocinan, Shouto prepara la mesa mientras Eri vigila el gato y evita que salte en el contador. Hizashi envía un mensaje de texto mientras los camarones fríen, que la facultad se reunirá ese fin de semana en la casa de Sekijiro y Nemuri, e Isamu se asegura de agregar cerveza a la lista de compras.

La comida es deliciosa, y todos menos Eri llegan a segundas porciones. Después, se acomodan para ver una de las películas antiguas de All Might, y pasan la siguiente hora y media repasando las escenas de acción y los procedimientos de los héroes, mientras Eri grita sobre imprecisiones en el caso. Ella cayó a las nueve, y Toshinori la lleva a su habitación mientras Shouto flota incierto fuera de su habitación.

—Vete a la cama, Shouto. Todavía será tuya cuando despiertes —.

Él va. Toshinori se acerca sigilosamente a Isamu cuando la puerta hace clic y le pellizca una oreja, sonriendo mientras su marido lo golpea en el brazo. —Creo que va a estar aturdido durante semanas. ¿Es malo que me resulte gracioso?

—Un poco. Pero es dulce de ver —.

El hombre lo guía a la cama, y se deleitan el uno con el otro por un tiempo, Isamu pasa las manos por un costado sin cicatrices mientras Toshinori traza las franjas de pecas en los brazos y la espalda, el estallido de estrellas en el pecho. Al final, se encuentran en el crepúsculo de las farolas y las estrellas y respiran. Él está en casa, piensa, y eso no cambiará.

Toshinori se agacha a él mientras van a la deriva, e Isamu cierra los ojos y suspira mientras los labios presionan su frente suavemente.

—_Aishiteru, Izuku_—.

.

.

.

Notas (de la autora):

Vengan a gritar conmigo, mis amigos

thelennystorm. tumblr .com

.

_Notas!_

-llora-

NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTOY LEYENDO ESTO EN ESPAÑOL Y LO HICE YO, MUERO AYUDA

Hemos llegado al final. Gracias a todos los comentarios y llegar al final.


End file.
